Destellos en el infierno
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Después de que Ciel y Sebastian son unidos en un nuevo pacto eterno de amo y mayordomo, el infierno se convertirá en el único refugio de ese demoniaco amor. Incluido lemon, m-preg, humor también :D Pasen a leerlo
1. Esos demonios, confrontándose

El infierno era la morada de dos demonios que mantenían una relación fría y distante, ninguno se dirigían la mirada no habían conversaciones, ni sonrisas, ni siquiera discusiones, el demonio menor de cabellos de un negro azulado cuya mirada tranquila de color zafiro reposaba en una de las rosas de color negro, su pequeño cuerpo no aparentaba más de 13 años a pesar de haber transcurrido varios años desde su conversión de humano a demonio o semidemonio como le había dicho en un principio su mayordomo demonio.

_-Sebastian me odia, aunque no me importe, igual es algo tenso vivir con alguien a quien tu presencia le molesta, pero por mero capricho no lo dejo ir aunque bien puedo hacerlo-_ Hablaba para sí mismo Ciel mientras caminaba en su pequeño jardín de rosas negras y blancas que estaban en la residencia que ocupaban en el infierno, en realidad era propiedad de Sebastian pero la compartían desde su descenso al infierno.

_-¿Joven amo, saldremos hoy?_ Preguntaba seriamente el demonio de mirada carmesí acercándose por detrás de Ciel, sin animo alguno, cada día se notaba que era una tortura para el demonio estar ahí atado a un semidemonio, se sentía humillado era la burla de los otros demonios, había optado por actuar tajante con su dueño de mirada azulina, limitándose a cumplir órdenes para ver cuando ese pequeño se cansaba y lo dejaba en libertad.

_-Ahh... creo que sí, estoy muy aburrido..._ Contestó el pequeño sin dirigir la mirada al demonio mayor, dentro de si se sentía una molestia una carga, lo que no entendía era porque de algún modo insistía en querer retener al demonio, en esos años que habían convivido Sebastian aparte de ser su fiel sirviente había sido su tutor en las artes demoniacas, claro que sus habilidades no podían compararse a las de un demonio puro, pero podría sobrevivir solo si quisiera.

_-Sería bueno que entrara y se cambiara, para salir en el exterior ya está anocheciendo..._ Decía el demonio quien veía la espalda de su amo, sugería con un tono de resignación esa era una de las tantas pequeñas conversaciones que tenían, no pasaban de sugerencias, preguntas y respuestas. Nada comparada a su relación cuando Ciel era humano, aunque ninguno quisiera admitirlo extrañaban lo de antes, esas discusiones, palabras, sonrisas, sarcasmos que se decían a diario, cuanto lo extrañaban.

_-Vamos adentro..._ Decía el menor con altivez ocultando esa nostalgia que de repente le había invadido, desviando la mirada caminaba soberbio delante de su sirviente quien lo seguía con resignación sin apartar la mirada de la silueta que caminaba delante de él.

_-Sebastian..._ Lo llamaba Ciel mientras salía del infierno cargado en los brazos de su fiel demonio.

_-Dígame..._ Decía Sebastian mientras llevaba en brazos a su amo aunque el podía salir por sí mismo del infierno, siempre le pedía que lo cargara, por lo que sospechaba que detrás de esa frialdad de demonio todavía habían leves rastros de humanidad en el demonio pequeño, pero no decía nada, para así evitarse una discusión o conversación, lo que menos quería era establecer una comunicación con el menor.

_-¿Que pasaría si llegara a romper el pacto eterno que te une a mi ahora?_ Preguntaba el demonio con algo de duda mirando fijamente a Sebastian, quien se sorprendió al escuchar esa interrogante, además que el menor lo viera directamente algo que no era usual últimamente.

_- ¿quiere que sea sincero?_ Preguntaba el demonio fijando su vista al menor sintiendo como una extraña sensación invadió su ser al ver la mirada altiva pero a la vez sumisa del demonio menor, era una mezcla extraña, sin duda Ciel no era un demonio normal pues su mirada a veces le brindaba cierta calidez y sus gestos tenían rastros de emociones como un humano, aunque destellaban por pocos segundos Sebastian lo percibía con claridad. El menor asintió con la cabeza, permitiéndole ser sincero al demonio mayor, aunque la respuesta tal vez sería algo desagradable, pero por primera en años estaban conversando abiertamente eso en parte le reconfortaba.

_-Sin un pacto de por medio, mi respuesta seria que lo dejaría sin duda alguna, a menos que usted... _Decía el demonio llegando a Londres donde la luna brillaba en su esplendor en la mitad de la noche, deteniéndose en un camino oscuro rodeado de árboles dos demonios estaban ahí mirándose fijamente, el menor lo miraba con intriga al ver que se había quedado callado y no terminó su frase el mayor.

_-Yo ¿Qué? _Exclamaba con algo de molestia el menor sintiendo como Sebastian lo bajaba dejándolo de pie frente a él.

_-si usted me pidiera que me quedara a su lado… Sin trato alguno yo aceptaría acompañarlo en su vida demoniaca…_ Respondió Sebastian con sinceridad en su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa, esa respuesta sorprendió al menor a quien un pequeño sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas, con una pequeña tos disimuló que aquella respuesta le había removido en algo su frio corazón, en su interior parecía que algo que parecía dormido había cobrado vida, un pequeño fuego encendió su ser, desviando la mirada pensaba en la respuesta que daría a esa extraña confesión.

_-No entiendo…_ _eso me parece una declaración de amor…_ Confesaba el menor con una sonrisa sarcástica, desviando la mirada a un búho que los miraba en un árbol.

_-¿Declaración de amor? Ahora yo no entiendo… Creo que sigue leyendo esas novelas románticas… ¿O me equivoco? Pensé que las había botado…_ Decía el demonio con sarcasmo quien también fijó su vista a ese búho que los veía fijamente como testigo de esa extraña conversación.

_-No cambias el tema… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que me acompañaras aun sin existir un trato? _Exclamaba el demonio menor un poco avergonzado por haber mencionado eso de declaración de amor, y ante la insinuación de su mayordomo pues sabía que a él le gustaba leer novelas románticas, pues le resultaban algo entretenidas, según él como la gente se ridiculizaba y humillaba ante ese sentimiento llamado amor pensaba Ciel.

_-Pues sería un poco peligroso para usted quedarse sin mí, aunque puede subsistir devorando pequeñas almas, no puede formar contrato con alguien pues usted es muy débil, además estaría al acecho de otros demonios más fuertes podrían lastimarlo, si me deja en libertad me quedaría a su lado pero como compañero demonio, algo así ¿Me entiende?_ Respondía el demonio caminando hacia la ciudad, el menor que lo escuchaba atentamente le seguía de cierta forma se sentía algo emocionado, esas palabras pronunciadas por su mayordomo le hicieron revivir algo de humanidad que mantenía oculta pero latente dentro de su ser.

_-Puedo entender por tus palabras que de algún modo te preocupas o tal vez piensas que soy muy crédulo pues al decir eso te dejare ir, pero no te quedaras conmigo, aparte de un pacto que te une a mí, que más podría unirte a este prospecto de demonio._ Contesto el menor caminando junto al demonio, con algo de recelo, no sabía si aquellas palabras eran ciertas o solo Sebastian quería engañarlo, el demonio vio por un segundo en la mirada de Ciel un destello de tristeza.

_-No tengo que engañarte, de alguna forma me he acostumbrado a ti… Si rompes el pacto de que sea tu mayordomo por la eternidad como recompensa a eso me quedare a tu lado pero será por decisión propia, ¿Es cuestión tuya si me crees o no? _Hablaba el demonio con certeza deteniendo su paso para mirar a los ojos a su amo, quien podía ver sinceridad en su mirada.

_-Tendré que pensarlo…_ Respondió el demonio menor con una sonrisa, retomando el paso lento hacia la ciudad, al ver esa actitud Sebastian por un momento recordó a su Ciel humano del cual él se había enamorado, pero que al convertirse en demonio ese amor se transformó en decepción, humillación y obligación.

_-¿Qué esperas te quedaras ahí parado como idiota?_ Exclamaba en tono de burla Ciel, deteniendo su paso para voltear y ver como se había quedado pensativo su demonio, dándose media siguió su camino esbozando una sonrisa, sentía que Sebastian comenzó a seguirlo. Ciel de algún modo se sentía feliz pues esa simple pregunta había roto las barreras que los habían mantenido distanciado por tantos años.

_-¿Idiota? Como extrañaba ese insulto salir de tu boca…_ Hablaba con una sonrisa el demonio, pues hasta los insultos habían desaparecido en su contacto diario en el infierno, de alguna forma masoquista le gustaba como Ciel lo maltrataba, como lo hacía antes.

_-Creo que estás enamorado de mí… _Decía con burla Ciel mirando al demonio que ya caminaba a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica.

_-Sigues con eso, pues yo creo que eres tú el que ama con locura y lo comprobare…_ Refutaba el demonio mayor desafiando con una sonrisa a Ciel que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_-¿Cómo piensas comprobarlo?_ Decía con altivez Ciel ocultando con todas sus fuerzas que su ser sucumbía ante esas palabras.

_-Con esto… _Dijo Sebastian dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ciel en un lento pero firme contacto de un par de segundos, pero solo eso bastó para que el sorprendido Ciel se sonrojara y avergonzado lo empujara con fuerza.

_-Lo ves… Me amas con locura…_ Decía Sebastian con una risa sonora al ver el rostro sonrojado de Ciel quien hace tiempo no sentía ese tipo de reacción y su rostro arder.

-_Cállate… solo que me tomaste por sorpresa… Además eso comprueba que tú eres el que amas, pues no te resististe más y me besaste… Espérame idiota, no me dejes hablando solo…_ Gritaba enojado Ciel siguiendo a su demonio que caminaba deprisa delante de él, con fingida molestia lo seguía pero en el fondo se sentía emocionado, ese pequeño beso fue suficiente para entender lo que hace tiempo había mantenido guardado en lo más profundo de su ser, no sabía si ese sentimiento era amor pero era similar a lo que sentía cuando él era humano y Sebastian era su demonio mayordomo.

**Dos demoniacas siluetas se dirigían rumbo a la ciudad cada cual con sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos que se suponía que como demonios no podían sentir, lo que era cierto es que muchos cambios ocurrirían a partir de esa noche de luna llena.**


	2. Esos demonios, acercándose

Caminando nuevamente por el jardín se veía a un joven demonio con el semblante más tranquilo se encontraba pensando en cada palabra que le había dicho su demonio la noche anterior cuando caminaban rumbo a Londres, para cazar algún alma. Pensaba con una notoria alegría la sonrisa que Sebastian le había regalado por primera vez en tantos años, su conversación durante toda la noche, pues de alguna manera habían reanudado una relación cordial mucho más que cordial, hasta podría decirse amistosa pues las bromas y comentarios sarcásticos eran la base de su ameno dialogo. Su mano sin querer rozó su mejilla recordando ese pequeño beso que el demonio mayor le había regalado, contra su propia voluntad sintió como una calidez le invadió al traer a su mente tan dulce contacto.

_-Maldición... ¿Qué es esto?_ Hablaba el menor con algo de sorpresa sintiendo como un calor leve inundaba su ser al recordar ese beso. Eso le asustaba si ese sentimiento amenazaba con reaparecer, ya lo había sentido anteriormente cuando era humano pero ahora si ese sentimiento revivía en su demoniaco ser seria su mayor desgracia, pues Sebastian le había recalcado muchas veces que los demonios no tienen sentimiento alguno, solo la oscuridad abundaba en su ser, era imposible que un sentimiento tan puro como el amor podría vivir en seres malignos como ellos, además de eso no se imaginaba teniendo una relación amorosa con su demonio mayordomo, sacudiendo la cabeza con leve molestia y vergüenza apartó esa imagen en su mente de él y Sebastian dándose un beso en los labios como muestra de afecto.

_-Solo estoy pensando tonterías... idioteces... Eres un estúpido Ciel Phantomhive... Lo que debo hacer es pensar en las palabras de Sebastian sobre su libertad..._ Dejando a un lado sus ideales románticos con el demonio de hermosa mirada carmesí, decidió pensar seriamente en aquella propuesta de romper ese pacto eterno, dejando en libertad a su demonio pero con ello correría el riesgo de que lo abandonara y no volvería a verlo o en el peor de los casos lo matara ahí mismo como venganza de aquellos años de supuesta humillación, estaba tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no sintió a su mayordomo acercarse.

_-¿qué tanto piensa joven amo?_ Preguntaba con un susurro el demonio cerca del oído a Ciel que tensó todo su cuerpo al sentir esa cercanía en su espalda, ese refrescante aliento chocar en su oído, y el tono seductor en su voz, ¿Seductor? revoloteaba esa palabra en la mente del joven demonio haciéndolo sonrojar provocando que su cuerpo se tensara aún más.

_-No me asustes así... eres un idiota..._ Exclamaba enojado el demonio tratando de ocultar su reciente bochorno, caminando hacia una pequeña fuente a unos pasos frente a él de la que salpicaba agua de color azul profundo, con su mano comenzó a jugar con ella, tratando de tranquilizarse pues su frio corazón latía con locura.

_-Es que estaba un poco aburrido y vine a ver que hacía, cuando lo vi tan concentrado en sus pensamientos no pude evitar molestarlo._ Hablaba el demonio con una sonrisa colocándose junto a su amo a la vez que también comenzó a juguetear con el agua de la fuente.

_-¿Me extrañabas, entonces?_ Comentaba divertido el joven, quien seguía jugando con el agua desde la noche anterior se lanzaban ese tipo de indirectas amorosas, en un juego de ver quien ridiculizaba o incomodaba más al otro con esas coquetas insinuaciones, que a ambos le resultaban divertidas de algún modo.

_-Que puede decir, creo que ha descubierto mi secreto..._ Respondía el mayordomo con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo sonrojar al menor, que desviando la mirada pensaba que decir.

_-No se esfuerce demasiado joven amo, siempre le termino ganando... usted siempre termina todo sonrojado y avergonzado._ Hablaba el demonio con una enorme sonrisa en el fondo de su ser le encantaba esa carita de Ciel todo sonrojado le resultaba más adorable que cien gatos juntos maullándole, ni cien gatos, todos los gatos del mundo no se comparaban con Ciel, pensar en eso lo hizo perderse en sus pensamientos a lo que el menor, se dio cuenta ahora llegaría su contraataque.

_-Algo me dice que te gusta verme sonrojado... ¿O me equivoco? ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo así? ¿Acaso te gusto?..._ Comentaba el pequeño con una sonrisa traviesa el demonio no se sonrojaba sino que arqueaba una ceja con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, era su manera de mostrar su incomodidad, al ver ese gesto Ciel celebraba por dentro haber incomodado al demonio, que ya no quiso seguir jugando pues si lo hacía era peligroso el no quería que Ciel notara cuanto le fascinaba.

-Venía a preguntar si saldremos hoy... Decía el demonio con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de cambiar el tema anterior y el casi descubrimiento de Ciel.

_-Sí, pero quiero que esta noche decidas tú, donde iremos..._ Hablaba el joven con firmeza secándose sus manos con el pañuelo que le había dado su demonio, ante esa petición Sebastian solo sonrió algo sorprendido.

_-¿cómo así me dejara elegir?_ Preguntaba algo curioso el demonio.

_-Pues es que quisiera hacer algo diferente hoy, supongo tu tendrás algunas buenas opciones de diversión. _Respondía algo nervioso el menor pues hasta él se sorprendía de su petición.

-Bueno si es así, preparémonos para salir... Decía Sebastian tomando la mano del joven para ir dentro de su residencia, ante este agarre Ciel trataba de soltarse pero sin lograr zafarse decidió resignarse caminando junto a su demonio tomados de la mano, cual dos enamorados, haciéndolo sonrojar a Ciel, el demonio mayor solo sonreía victorioso dirigiéndose hacia su residencia.

Pasaron unos días en los que Ciel y Sebastian parecían no separarse ni un minuto, pasaban las horas conversando como si fueran amigos que no se habían visto por años, recorriendo hermosos lugares que Sebastian conocía pero que nunca se los había mostrado a su amo, en el infierno se distinguía el día y la noche por los cambios en el ambiente en el día era fresco pero en la noche el frio y la oscuridad azotaban. Solo por las noches eran que se alejaban para descansar un poco, esa leve separación era de pesar para ambos. En una de esas frías madrugadas en las que Sebastian necesitaba dormir solo unos minutos, en cambio Ciel si necesitaba casi una hora para dormir, después toda la noche las pasaban en vela, cada cual en su habitación que estaban contiguas una de la otra, separados por una pared,

_-Sebastian..._ susurraba lo más bajo posible el demonio menor para sí mismo acostado en su cama.

_-Ciel..._ susurraba de igual forma el otro demonio en su cama.

_-Sebastian... ven te necesito.._. Susurraba un poco alto el menor como en una especie de clamor en medio del silencio. Sebastian lo escuchó pero por un segundo pensó que era producto de su imaginación, como demonios podían percibir mejor con sus sentidos.

_-Joven amo... ¿Me está llamando?_ Preguntó dudoso el demonio un poco alto, desde su cama.

_-Sí, ven a mi habitación..._ Respondía el joven algo nervioso, esto pudo notar Sebastian, sus ojos brillaron un poco ante este clamor, levantándose de la cama, fue al espejo mirando su reflejo se peinó un poco, arreglando su pantalón y camisa, con una sonrisa seductora salió de su habitación.

_-Joven amo ¿Le ocurre algo?_ Preguntaba el demonio entrando de inmediato a la habitación tratando de disimular su ansiedad, disfrazándola de preocupación, se acercaba a la cama de Ciel vistiendo su pijama estaba sentado en el centro de esta, miraba atentamente a su mayordomo entrar y acercarse quedándose al pie de la cama.

_-Si quiero darte una noticia, he pensado mucho y romperé el pacto que te une a mí…_ Dijo el menor con firmeza aunque en su interior sabía que esa decisión era muy riesgosa, pero ahora lo que más quería era alejarse de Sebastian, cuando su ser ya estaba experimentando raras sensaciones con la cercanía de él en los últimos días, si era la estrategia de Sebastian para que le diera libertad había funcionado, muy a su pesar era lo que ya había decidido, por primera vez en su demoniaca y corta vida tenía miedo, miedo de aquel sentimiento que podría ser amor.

_-¿En serio?_ Exclamó sorprendido el demonio mayor pues hasta él había olvidado esa posibilidad de libertad, pues ahora recién empezaba a disfrutar de la compañía de Ciel, además notaba como el menor disfrazaba su firme decisión por la tristeza que destellaba su mirada.

_-Sí, lo he decidido serás libre… Sebastian…_ Murmuraba el menor parándose sobre la cama para quedar a la misma altura del demonio que estaba frente a él cuando terminó la frase apenas se dio cuenta de la triste decisión que había tomado, desviando la mirada ocultaba que una fría sensación le invadía.

_- Muchas gracias…_ Exclamaba emocionado el demonio abrazando a Ciel, pues en verdad anhelaba ser libre, esa alegría solo entristeció más al pequeño quien sorprendido a la vez sentía como los brazos de su demonio lo rodeaban con fuerza, con un suspiro de resignación el menor correspondió ese abrazo, aferrándose tiernamente a Sebastian, tal vez esa sería una despedida pensaba Ciel, en la emoción del abrazo, ambos se miraron fijamente, dándose cuenta de la situación tan cercana en que estaban, avergonzados tratando de zafarse del agarre cayeron, Sebastian sobre el pequeño quedaron recostados sobre las sabanas, Ciel al sentir el varonil cuerpo de su demonio sobre el suyo lo hizo sonrojarse aún más, que no sabía ni que decir, ni hacer, en parte era lo que quería, anhelaba tenerlo y sentirlo más cerca, el mayordomo también hace mucho tiempo anhelaba ese encuentro así que se abrazó nuevamente a Ciel.

_-¿Qué haces?_ Preguntaba nervioso el menor al sentir ese abrazo, veía a su demonio mirarlo fijamente parecía devorarlo con la mirada, eso lo hizo apenarse aún más, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba ansioso por contacto sin darse cuenta el también enredaba sus frágiles brazos al cuello de Sebastian, acercándolo más a su sonrojado rostro, podían sentir como en esa cercanía se mezclaban sus fríos alientos, acortando la distancia de sus labios.

_-Gracias…_ Susurró dulcemente Sebastian sobre los labios de Ciel quien se conmovió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica en sus pequeños labios, ambos cerraron los ojos para hacer realidad ese beso que tanto habían anhelado e imaginado por largo tiempo.


	3. Esos demonios, separándose

Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de sellarlos en un dulce y anhelado beso, Ciel sintió una leve punzada en su interior, quería besarlo pero si lo hacía solo comprobaría aquel sentimiento del cual estaba huyendo, refrenando todo su deseo decidió voltear el rostro lanzando un bufido molesto, a lo que Sebastian un poco molesto abrió los ojos mirando como la confusión del pequeño se reflejaba en su mirada aunque trataba de ocultaba el mayor la distinguió claramente.

_-Eso era todo... Puedes irte... Lo más pronto posible quiero romper ese pacto, te quiero lejos de mí..._ Murmuraba Ciel en voz baja desenredando sus brazos del cuello de su demonio, quien molesto también deshizo su abrazo levantándose lentamente.

_-Entonces me retiro, si tanto quiere deshacerse de mí, mañana temprano haremos el ritual para romper el pacto. Con permiso._ Decía Sebastian seriamente algo resentido pues esperaba que Ciel fuera un poco sincero que le pidiera que se quedara con él, con pacto o no, esa era la condición si él se le pedía que se quedara por la eternidad venciendo ese estúpido orgullo, él gustoso lo haría, pasarían sus demoniacas vidas juntos. Con esas palabras el menor solo sintió un frio desolador llenar su ser, cerró los ojos cuando la puerta resonó con fuerza al cerrarla, el demonio al parecer estaba muy enojado.

_-Sebastian... ¿Será que tu...?_ Susurraba para sí mismo Ciel al ver ese cambio de actitud en su demonio, su evidente resentimiento y enojo ante las palabras que había pronunciado antes, como su semblante cambió cuando pronunció inconscientemente "te quiero lejos de mí", acaso él está en verdad enamorado de mí, ¿Me ama? ese pensamiento lo hizo emocionar un poco apaciguando la tristeza que sentía.

_-Casi nos besamos, y sé que ambos lo anhelábamos... Aun puedo arrepentirme y desistir de mi decisión, pero no quiero tenerlo a mi lado de forma obligada, quiero que decida quedarse o no conmigo, pero a la vez tengo tanto miedo de este sentir que invade mi ser, miedo de perderlo aún más, ¿Que haría sin el a mi lado? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ti, maldito bastardo?..._ Murmuraba entre dientes el menor sinceramente un sonrojo se asomó en sus pálidas mejillas, ya no había duda Ciel Phantomhive ex conde se había enamorado de su mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis, venciendo todo lo estipulado en la naturaleza demoniaca, pero como humano ya lo había amado revivir esos sentimientos ahora eran irónicos, pero sentía un amor diferente más fuerte, mezclado entre un delicado frio y una calidez abrumadora que devoraba su interior era un equilibrio casi fatal, que llenaba sus sentidos, pensando en ello solo lanzó un suspiro, se recostó tirándose a la cama tomando con fuerza la suave almohada la apretó contra su pecho en una forma de desahogarse, rompiendo la almohada de su interior salían las plumas blancas y negras que volaban en su alrededor.

_-¿Cómo crees que yo podré vivir sin ti, mi Ciel?_ Murmuraba Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa alejándose de la pared de la que había mantenido pegado su oído escuchando levemente las murmuraciones de su pequeño, con alegría se recostó en la cama, esa declaración hizo calmar la furia que había experimentado minutos atrás, entendió entonces que ciertamente sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, el también experimentaba un fuerte sentimiento hacia Ciel, no sabía si era amor pero era realmente abrumador y a la vez tan reconfortante que llenaba todo su ser. Sebastian entonces comenzó a planear que haría la mañana siguiente, de alguna manera antes de empezar una relación con Ciel pues estaba seguro de que la empezarían, estaba decidido a jugar un poco con él. A la mañana siguiente ambos demonios hermosos con sus vestiduras intachables y resaltando aún más su belleza estaban en la entrada de la puerta, dispuestos a salir, Ciel dudó por un segundo cruzar esa puerta deteniendo su paso.

-Joven amo... Lo llamaba Sebastian al ver que Ciel había detenido su caminar quedándose pensativo, desde que se habían visto en la mañana no habían cruzado palabra. Mientras Ciel luchaba en su interior por decirle a su demonio, que ya no rompería el trato que egoístamente quería tenerlo a su lado, sacudiendo la cabeza apartando esa ridícula idea siguió caminando.

-_Vamos..._ Decía el menor decidido a todo, si lo perdería o no, si moriría o no, por lo menos en el fondo de su ser sería feliz pues desataría a su amado demonio de las cadenas de opresión en la que estaba, que más prueba de amor necesitaba el demonio, con resignación caminaban hacia su destino, caminaron varios kilómetros en el infierno, cruzando caminos en medio del silencio de ambos ninguno decidía romperlo, hasta que llegaron a un rio que debían cruzar.

_-Será un largo tramo, necesitaremos esto para llegar..._ Decía el mayor quien hizo aparecer un pequeño bote, cargando a su amo se subieron en él, Ciel se sonrojó ante este rápido y momentáneo agarre, una vez en el bote se sentaba en él, dándole la espalda a su demonio.

_-Joven amo..._ lo llamaba en un susurro Sebastian, Ciel solo asintió con la cabeza para que le hablara.

_-Joven amo... No quiero que este último día juntos lo acabemos en malos términos, si se ofendió por el acercamiento de anoche quiero decir que lo lamento... Ahhh y también por enojarme y lanzar la puerta... Creo que exagere un poco... _Hablaba el demonio mientras remaba sentado a un metro de distancia de su amo, a quien solo le veía la espalda.

_-No es nada... No tienes que disculparte, creo que yo también exagere un poco... Por mi está bien, hablemos el tiempo que nos queda juntos... _Decía Ciel aun con el corazón lastimado al escuchar eso del ultimo día, prácticamente le estaba confirmando que rompiendo el trato, él se alejaría, eso le dolió mucho que sus ojos ardieron un poco, mirando su alrededor el agua azul oscuro que los rodeaba decidió disimularlo, si era su última conversación que sea amena algo para recordar.

_-Me alegra que lo tome de esa manera... Usted es un buen amo... Pero no quiero hablar con su espalda puede voltear para verlo a los ojos._ Exclamaba el mayordomo con mejor ánimo y una sonrisa.

_-¿Que acaso amas mi mirada?_ Hablaba con sarcasmo el menor dándose ánimo a sí mismo, que mejor conversación de despedida que con un juego de indirectas e insinuaciones. El demonio al escuchar esa insinuación solo sonrió definitivamente amaba a ese niño demonio, aun pretendiendo disimular su sufrimiento quería jugar con él.

_-No diga eso... Me hará sonrojar..._ Respondía con una sonrisa burlona el mayor. Ciel dispuesto a todo, se levantó tambaleando de su asiento mirando a su demonio caminaba directo a él, sentándose en la base del bote acomodando su cabeza en las firmes piernas de su demonio, que sorprendido solo sonrió al ver esa sumisión de su pequeño.

_-¿Y esto?_ Preguntaba dulcemente Sebastian al ver a Ciel recostado así en sus piernas, dejando un remo a un lado, con esa mano libre acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su amo.

_-Me sentí un poco mareado..._ Decía el menor aunque ambos sabían que era mentira.

_-Ahh ya veo... Pensé que quería sentirme cerca..._ Hablaba el demonio con sarcasmo, pero sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su amado pequeño.

_-Así como anoche alguien me tiró a la cama quedando sobre mi..._ Refutaba el menor ocultando la emoción que aquel recuerdo le causaba.

_-Pues esa personita no parecía desagradarle tampoco ese acercamiento, es más cuando caí encima por accidente se aferró a mí con fuerza._.. Hablaba el mayor con una sonrisa traviesa bajando su mano de los cabellos a su hermoso e infantil rostro de su amo que se sonrojó ante esta caricia.

_-Tal vez esa personita solo quería jugar contigo y seguir el jueguito que empezaste..._ Respondía el menor sintiendo como esa caricia en su rostro era más delicado y dulce.

_-¿Jugar? podemos terminar el jueguito ahora, podemos juntar nuestros labios ahora si lo deseas..._ Decía seductoramente el demonio haciendo avergonzar al menor pues sentía un dedo de Sebastian jugar con sus labios.

-Como quieras... pero no te muevas... Decía Ciel apartando un poco el dedo que jugaba con sus labios, el mayor sorprendido se quedó estático deteniendo el remo de su otra mano, él pensaba que su pequeño le gritaría algo avergonzado por la anterior insinuación, no esperó que accediera así tan fácil. Asintiendo con su cabeza la orden de no moverse esperaba que el menor se levantara y lo besara, o halara de su corbata atrayéndolo a su rostro, cuando en vez de eso sintió como los labios de Ciel comenzaron a besar su dedo que segundos atrás lo acariciaban. Sentía como esos cálidos y húmedos labios besaban su dedo, como si fueran unos labios, como nunca el demonio sentía envidia de un insignificante dedo. Ese contacto duró unos segundos, Ciel sentía su ser desvanecerse pero no quería perder ante el demonio, todo valía en ese juego seductor, Sebastian solo mordía sus labios cerrando los ojos trataba de imaginarse ese beso en sus labios, conteniendo ese deseo de levantarlo y besarlo, pues el tampoco quería perder además iría en contra del plan que tenía.

_-Creo que alguien esta emocionado..._ Exclamaba divertido el menor separando sus finos labios del dedo del demonio, mientras veía como su Sebastian se mordía los labios.

_-No es eso... Es solo que... eso fue muy sensual... Tengo deseos joven amo... No debería tentar a un demonio..._ Hablaba un poco nervioso el mayor tratando de ocultar sus deseos, Ciel sonrió ante esta reacción era adorable ver a su demonio avergonzado de esa manera, pero enseguida pensó que tal vez era la última vez que lo vería así. Quedándose en silencio los dos, Ciel se recostó nuevamente en las piernas de su amado quien dulcemente acariciaba sus cabellos, en una escena por demás romántica a unos pocos metros escucharon carcajadas eso los sorprendió un poco a ambos pues cada uno estaban en sus pensamientos, cuando vieron ciertos demonios que pasaban por ahí, riéndose de ellos de su conmovedora y romántica escena. Separándose avergonzados de inmediato al parecer habían llegado al lugar sin darse cuenta, con seriedad bajaron del bote llegando a un pequeño pueblo demoniaco, caminaron ante la mirada de presencias demoniacas pues no tenían forma humana como Sebastian y Ciel, caminaron un poco tratando de esquivar esas presencias que los acosaban y susurraban palabras fuera de lugar según Ciel.

_-Malditos demonios pervertidos… Creen que tú y yo tenemos algo… ¿Qué les pasa?…_ Decía avergonzado y enojado Ciel entrando en una pequeña y oscura casa, recordando esas palabras como: "viva los novios" "Regálense un beso" "Sexo, sexo, sexo" Lo último lo hizo sonrojar aún más, pensando en un Sebastian desnudo, jadeante sobre él, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su ser.

_-No debe culparlos… Es que hacemos una linda pareja… ¿No cree?_ Hablaba con burla el demonio haciendo que Ciel avergonzado comenzara a golpearlo, Sebastian solo se divertía con esto.

_-Lamento interrumpir su pelea marital… pero se puede saber ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?_ Hablaba una oscura presencia acercándose a los dos demonios, que se vieron entre sí, al escuchar la palabra marital.

-Otro más… Exclamaba algo exasperado el ex conde con un suspiro acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo ese día en que ya no vería más a su demonio para recalcarle que ambos tenían una relación.

_-Lo siento por irrumpir así en su casa pero como tocamos y nadie abría, decidimos entrar…_ Hablaba Sebastian viendo que su amo aun refunfuñaba.

_-Qué bueno que interrumpí antes de que comenzaran a tener sexo salvaje demoniaco en mi sala…_ Comentaba la misteriosa presencia con burla ante esto Ciel no aguantó más y de la vergüenza solo agachó la cabeza ya no iba a refutar nada, ya se resignó a ser el objeto de burla de los demás demonios ese día.

_-Ah no… eso lo hacemos en casa…_ Comentaba Sebastian con una enorme sonrisa siguiéndole el juego a la presencia demoniaca, que otros se burlaban estaba pasable pero que Sebastian se pusiera en eso, con el ceño fruncido, una mirada asesina y una sonrisa siniestra Ciel levantó el rostro.

_-Cállate Sebastian… Maldito bastardo mentiroso… nunca hemos tenido eso…_ gritaba enojado el menor, golpeando a su demonio que sonreía, valía la pena los golpes por la cara que tenía Ciel ante esa insinuación.

_-Bueno… lamento interrumpir otra vez, pero dejen eso para su casa, tengo cosas que hacer soy un demonio ocupado ¿Saben?_ Hablaba el otro demonio haciendo que Ciel y su demonio se tranquilizaran, Sebastian comenzó a explicar sobre el pacto eterno y la forma de romperlo, sabía que esa presencia los podía ayudar en el ritual, al escuchar eso el otro demonio aceptó ayudarlos, comenzaron a pronunciar palabras en un idioma extraño, el cuerpo de Ciel y Sebastian parados frente de si, se miraron con algo de nostalgia, había llegado la separación.

_-Ya terminaremos… Solo falta un último paso para romper el trato, ambos deben transmitir algo de su energía entre sí. _Decía algo agitado la presencia demoniaca.

_-¿Cómo qué? ¿Nos tocamos? ¿Nos damos las manos?_ Decía Ciel algo confundido ante esas extrañas palabras, ese rompimiento le dolía, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y estaba debilitado, quería terminarlo de una vez antes de desfallecer, veía que Sebastian también estaba más afectado apenas podía mantenerse en pie, eso le preocupaba más a Ciel, al parecer ese ritual era más complicado para Sebastian.

_-Un beso, es más íntimo y profundo, si se tocan sus manos tardara más…_ Respondía el demonio al ver que Ciel parecía angustiarse por Sebastian.

_-No tiene que hacer eso joven amo… Estaré bien, tome mi mano…_ Decía Sebastian estirando su mano para que su amo la tomara.

_-No me des ordenes, aun soy tu amo…_ Exclamó Ciel al ver que su demonio con dificultad mantenía estirada su mano, tomándola lo haló para si ambos con sus rostros a pocos centímetros, entrelazando sus manos.

_-Creo que mirare para otro lado… _Decía el demonio pues esas muestras de afecto eran un poco repulsivas para esos seres oscuros.

_-Ciel…_ Susurró Sebastian viendo la mirada triste y a la vez preocupada de su amo, el joven solo sonrió al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por su demonio, uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso que tanto habían anhelado, se abrazaron con sus pocas fuerzas, ese beso era exquisito calmando las ansias de ambos, sentían como en sus seres un calor los llenaba, sus seres se combinaban de una extraña manera, mientras una luz opaca los iluminaba rompiendo el pacto que los mantenía unidos.

_-Ciel…_ exclamaba preocupado el mayordomo viendo como su pequeño perdía la conciencia, separándose bruscamente de sus labios, tomándolo rápidamente entre sus brazos para que no cayera.

_-El estará bien al final el pacto fue roto, él es un semidemonio así que su cuerpo no resistió al contrario del tuyo que se fortaleció, dormirá unas horas._ Hablaba esa presencia alejándose de los dos.

_-Gracias…_ Hablaba Sebastian viendo que ese demonio se alejaba.

_-No es nada, todo sea por la libertad de un viejo amigo…_ Comentaba el demonio desapareciendo en el ambiente, Sebastian asintió con la cabeza saliendo de allí con su pequeño en brazos, regresaron a casa. Pasaron unas horas, Ciel algo asustado se levantó de su sueño, viendo su habitación un poco confundido notó que la noche había caído levantándose con dificultad caminó hasta la habitación contigua, abriéndola se dio cuenta que Sebastian y sus pocas pertenencias ya no estaban, con tristeza solo suspiró acariciando sus labios aun recordaba ese primer y tal vez último beso que se habían regalado.


	4. Esos demonios, seduciéndose

El pequeño demonio sentía todo su ser desfallecer por ese extraño sentimiento de desolación y soledad, solo el silencio absoluto se percibía en su alrededor parado en medio de la habitación de su ex mayordomo a quien en un acto de verdadero amor le había concedido la libertad, ahora se sentía muy estúpido pues en lo profundo de su ser esperaba que Sebastian se quedara a su lado, pero si él lo había decidido así aun con su inmensa tristeza y dolor que cálidamente abrigaban en su frio ser lo aceptaba, con un suspiro se acostó en la cama de su antes sirviente, recordando los años juntos desde que formaron el contrato, cuando el sujetó su mano con firmeza sacándolo de aquella asquerosa jaula en la que lo mantenían como un pobre animalito, ese demonio no podía ser tan malo, los años que pasó a su servicio cuando era humano siempre lo cuidaba, a veces excesivamente aun cuando tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, ahora recién extrañaba esos momentos juntos, cuanto se lamentaba no haberse dejado llevar por esos deseos que el demonio provocaba en su pequeño ser.

Flashback

_-Ya cállate... bastardo... No sigas con eso..._ Decía el joven levemente sonrojado ante su mayordomo.

_-Pero joven amo, me emociona saber que yo soy importante para usted, esa fotografía lo comprueba..._ Hablaba el demonio sirviéndole el té a su amo que esquivaba la mirada, avergonzado pero a la vez molesto.

_-Tú debiste haber hecho algún truco en esa foto, tú no eres importante para mí... Y no sigas, ahora todos piensan que yo te aprecio, o hasta quizás piensen algo más que eso_. Exclamaba el conde con el ceño fruncido sonrojado y enojado, con tan solo pensar la idea de que tal vez sus sirvientes y hasta el propio Sebastian pensaran que él lo amaba, y lo peor de todo que ese sentimiento era verdad y una maldita cámara lo había descubierto.

Fin del flashback

-¿Desde cuándo te he amado, Sebastian? preguntaba nostálgicamente ciel recostándose en la cama del demonio, apretando con fuerza su almohada, trataba de percibir algún rastro del dulce aroma de su demonio aquel aroma que le enloquecía, percibiéndolo levemente se aferró a esa almohada con fuerza, no quería llorar además no era fácil en su condición de demonio, pero tenía tantas ganas de desahogarse que unas lágrimas le hubieran servido, cerrando los ojos con resignación solo se sumergió en sus tristes pensamientos y recuerdos. Era el precio a pagar por dejarlo libre, y de alguna extraña forma no se arrepentía, aunque esa soledad le dolía, pero pensó que ahora Sebastian sería feliz con su libertad, recordaba ese beso intenso y sincero, los labios de su demonio sí que son deliciosos, ahora ya no los probaría más, además sintió que Sebastian disfrutaba de aquel dulce contacto, por la forma como se aferró a sus labios y se abrazó a él con ansiedad, como si el también hubiera deseado ese beso por mucho tiempo, sin darse cuenta nuevamente se quedó dormido pero su rostro reflejaba tristeza y nostalgia.

_-Mi Ciel... Mi Ciel... no cabe duda de que sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, este extraño sentimiento... Por ahora no volveré a ti, aunque la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo podre resistir en este plan de hacerte valorar mi presencia._ Hablaba el demonio a lo lejos de su residencia observando sigilosamente todo lo que hacía Ciel. Pasaron unos días Ciel no salía de esa habitación como era un demonio no tenía las mismas necesidades de antes, solo bebía un poco de agua para mantenerse con energía.

_-Ya no soporto más esto... No puedo seguir viéndote de lejos. Veremos qué haces no quiero usar ese plan, por favor Ciel pídeme que me quede a tu lado..._ Exclamaba el demonio acercándose a la habitación donde dormía Ciel, acostándose junto a él, por la espalda lo abrazó tiernamente aferrándose a su pequeña cintura.

_-Ciel... despierta..._ Susurraba el mayor viendo que ciel se abrazaba a su almohada.

_-¿Sebastian? _Murmuraba entre dormido el pequeño demonio, incrédulo de esa voz que le llamaba, pero al sentir ese abrazo sabía que era en realidad Sebastian, su amado Sebastian había regresado.

_-Sebastian..._ Dijo con alegría, volteándose para quedar frente a su amado, quien con una sonrisa lo saludaba, el mayor no soltaba la cintura de Ciel, esa pequeña cintura que amaba.

_-Hola... vine a ver como estabas..._ Decía el mayor viendo como Ciel se reprimía para abrazarlo, se notaba como luchaba para no extender sus brazos y rodear a su demonio.

_-¿Qué piensas irte otra vez? _Preguntaba el menor con molestia.

_-Algo así, a menos que usted me pida que me quede a su lado._ Respondió Sebastian con una hermosa sonrisa.

_-Yo..._ Susurraba avergonzado Ciel tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

_-Ciel... dilo, solo dilo..._ Le animaba Sebastian acariciando su cintura mientras lo miraba fijamente.

_-!Eres un idiota¡ ¿Por qué te fuiste así?_ Exclamó con enojo el pequeño, disfrazando sus sentimientos de amor por enojo.

_-Tenía que resolver unos asuntos... _Respondió resignado Sebastian algo decepcionado no eran esas palabras las que quería escuchar.

_-Es cierto, puedes hacer lo que quieras… _Hablaba Ciel desviando la mirada.

_-¿Quieres que me quede contigo o no?_ Preguntó seriamente el demonio quería ser compresivo y paciente, pero ya hubo demasiado tiempo para eso, quería que Ciel tomara una decisión, pero notaba como luchaba Ciel para aclarar su sentir de una vez, tal vez ese amor no era suficientemente fuerte pues al parecer lo vencía el orgullo.

_ -Al parecer puede más tu orgullo, porque no eres sincero una vez en tu vida..._ Le gritó frustrado Sebastian soltando el cuerpo de Ciel, quien sorprendido veía ese cambio de actitud.

_-Como ya no estas bajo mi autoridad, me hablas de esa manera. Seguramente ahora quieras vengarte de mí..._ Murmuraba algo triste Ciel, con una sonrisa de resignación.

_-No, no quiero eso... Discúlpame por gritarte, solo pídelo... _Hablaba más tranquilo el mayor abrazándolo nuevamente.

_-Es difícil... No puedo, quédate porque tú quieras no porque te lo pida... _Hablaba Ciel con tristeza, el demonio solo se resignó sabía que no sería fácil sacar una declaración de ese orgulloso semidemonio.

_-Ya veo..._ _Como está es mi casa, en realidad venía a quedarme._ Dijo seriamente el demonio mayor desviando la mirada estaba muy decepcionado, pensó que esos días de alejamiento harían que Ciel reflexionará sobre su relación.

_-No quiero ser un estorbo, me iré de inmediato de tu casa..._ Decía el menor con resentimiento apartando los brazos de su amado disponiéndose a levantarse.

_-¿dónde iras? Es peligroso ahí afuera... Puedes quedarte, además no pasare aquí mucho tiempo._ Hablaba Sebastian aferrando sus brazos a su pequeño para que no se levantara.

_-Mira Ciel no nos compliquemos la existencia ahora, te agradezco mucho que me hayas dado mi libertad, y solo por eso hare una tregua. Seamos amigos. ¿Te parece?_ Sugería con ánimo Sebastian ante la sorpresa de Ciel.

_-¿Amigos?_ Murmuraba dudoso el menor.

_-Si no entiendo mucho ese término de amistad, pero creo que sería la mejor definición para nuestra relación por ahora. _Hablaba amablemente el mayor sin apartar la mirada de su pequeño que le escuchaba atento.

_-Creo que estará bien... Supongo..._ Respondió algo dudoso Ciel pues en si no entendía que pretendía Sebastian.

_-Claro, mi amigo Ciel..._ Exclamaba emocionado Sebastian abrazándose más al pequeño que se sonrojó por la incómoda posición en que estaban.

_-¿Por qué me abrazas?_ Susurraba nervioso Ciel sentía el aliento de Sebastian rozar su cuello.

_-No sé, eso no hacen los amigos, eso hacia Soma contigo, eran amigos ¿O no?_ Decía el mayor quedando cerca al rostro del joven que solo desviaba la mirada al tenerlo así de cerca, quería alejarlo pero todo su ser reclamaba esa cercanía.

_-Sí, pero recuerda que aquello me desagradaba._ Comentaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Empújame entonces..._ Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa Sebastian.

_-Estoy muy débil para eso..._ Acertó a decir Ciel con una sonrisa igual de traviesa que la de su amado.

_-Entonces puedo besarte y no te rehusarías..._ Hablaba en tono seductor el mayor acercando más su rostro al de Ciel.

_-inténtalo..._ De forma coqueta respondió el menor.

_-Sabes... ese beso de antes fue exquisito, no sabía que fueras tan bueno besando, y eso que era tu primer beso._ Hablaba con sarcasmo el demonio sin dejar de sonreírle a su pequeño.

_-Cállate, no era mi primer beso, ya había besado antes..._ Respondió avergonzado el menor ante esa insinuación.

_-Ah sí ¿a quién?_ Preguntaba Sebastian acortando más la distancia entre sus labios.

_-A alguien, no te diré quién..._ Contestaba travieso el menor.

_-Me pondré celoso..._ Susurraba sobre los labios de Ciel quien enredó sus brazos al cuello de Sebastian.

_-¿Tratas de seducirme?_ Preguntaba Ciel fingiendo inocencia quien no bajaba la mirada de los labios de su demonio

_-¿Yo?_ Traviesamente rozaba los labios Sebastian en la comisura de los labios de Ciel.

_-Los amigos no hacen esto, no se coquetean descaradamente como lo estamos haciendo ahora. _Respondía Ciel con aparente seriedad.

_-Quiero un beso... Regálame un beso..._ Pedía con ansiedad Sebastian atrapados en ese juego de seducción en que estaban su antiguo amo y él.

_-Solo uno..._ Respondió Ciel sonrojado, ambos juntaron sus labios en un pequeño pero intenso beso que duró unos segundos separándose lentamente.

-_Te extrañe..._ Susurraba Sebastian sinceramente acariciando con sus labios el oído de Ciel, que sentía un calor invadir su cuerpo.

_-Alguien está enamorado..._ Comentó divertido el ex conde con una sonrisa al escuchar esa confesión, él también se noria por decirle cuanto lo había extrañado.

_-No nada de eso, solo me divierto... ¿o tu no?_ Refutó con una sonrisa Sebastian separándose un poco del rostro de su pequeño quien se molestó ante ese comentario, soltando sus brazos del cuello de Sebastian, formándose un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

_-Salgamos hoy, no hemos comido bien en estos días..._ Decía Sebastian levantándose de la cama, no creía que estaba a punto de caer en el juego de Ciel, confesándole el primero cuanto lo amaba, era un juego extraño donde el orgullo de ambos jugaba un rol importante.

_-Sí, iré a cambiarme mi buen amigo._ Murmuró con sarcasmo Ciel saliendo de la habitación para ir a la suya. Esa noche salieron Ciel se sentía un poco nervioso, pues no sabía cómo actuar con Sebastian, ya no era como antes que tenía claro sus roles de amo y mayordomo, el que ordenaba y el que servía fervientemente, por momentos quería llevar esa supuesta relación amistosa a otro nivel pero el menor se reprimía su orgullo y temor lo refrenaban al intentar aflorar su sentir, sin embargo era divertido ese juego seductor el que habían adoptado ambos entre insinuaciones, bromas, caricias, sonrisas y uno que otro pequeño beso.

-¿Te diviertes? Preguntaba Sebastian mientras se alejaba de los labios de Ciel, pues el menor le había concedido un beso, a pesar de ser demonios y los malos deseos invadían sus cuerpos solo se besaban de forma gentil y dulce, solo roces de labios sin lascivia.

_-Un poco…_ Decía un poco sonrojado, caminando firme junto a su demonio, en la ciudad ya estaba amaneciendo, toda la noche habían pasado afuera.

_-Regresemos a casa._ Comentaba el mayor abrazando por la espalda a Ciel mientras él seguía caminando, Ciel mirando de reojo veía a su demonio comportarse de forma tan dulce, caminando los dos de esa forma llegaron al infierno.

_-Será mejor ir lento… _Murmuraba el joven recostado en su cama recordando la noche que habían pasado, aunque no sabía en realidad cuanto más podría resistir, pues su cuerpo le exigía algo más de contacto algo más íntimo sentía un calor invadir su ser, pero era un calor extraño, que se elevaba más cuando sentía las caricias y besos de Sebastian.

_-Ciel, saldré un rato…_ Ya regresó. Exclamaba el mayor con una sonrisa asomándose por la puerta de la habitación de Ciel, que con algo de intriga lo miraba.

_-Pero acabas de llegar ¿No vas a descansar?_ Hablaba algo intrigado el joven su demonio solo levantó una ceja dedicándole una sonrisa.

_-Mmmm… Tú has dicho que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, ahora si me pides que me quede aquí contigo, me quedare…_ Hablaba el mayor acercándose de forma seductora al joven, quien se sonrojo al notar las intenciones de Sebastian, eso lo puso tenso.

_-Es cierto, vete a resolver tus asuntos…_ Decía el menor algo molesto pero a a la vez frustrado, eso lo notó Sebastian suspirando resignado le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

_-Nos vemos luego…_ Se despedía Sebastian fingiendo no darle importancia a la negativa de su pequeño, eso le molestó pero ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a seguir con su plan. Así pasaron varios días en que los dos demonios compartían tiempo juntos en su calidad de amigos, amigos especiales según habían catalogados ambos a su relación, pero a la vez Sebastian tomaba su tiempo saliendo por su cuenta eso le molestaba a Ciel, pues cada vez que le preguntaba cuáles eran sus asuntos, el mayor no le respondía claro o cambiaba de tema, algo le estaba ocultando, odiaba ese sentimiento de recelo que estaba llenando su ser. Debía saber que tanto hacia ese demonio en sus tiempos de libertad.

-¿A dónde vas, cuando sales? Preguntaba Ciel, viendo que su demonio en su habitación se estaba arreglando para salir.

_-A resolver asuntos… _Respondió fríamente el demonio, Ciel sabía que a Sebastian le molestaba que le preguntaran eso, aun así ese día estaba dispuesto a obtener una respuesta satisfactoria aunque su demonio se enojara, usaría cualquier método para conseguir respuesta a su duda.

_-Vamos Sebastian, dime… ¿Acaso no somos amigos? _Decía el menor abrazando la cintura de su demonio, mientras lo miraba con una cara tierna y dulce, aquel gesto sabía que derretía a Sebastian.

-¿Quieres saber? Con recelo decía Sebastian al ver ese cambio de actitud de Ciel que se mostrara cariñoso solo significaba que haría lo que fuera por obtener esa información.

_-Dame un beso._ Pidió Sebastian con firmeza, acariciando los labios de Ciel, quien lo pensó por unos segundos bueno ya se habían besado antes no sería extraño hacerlo ahora.

-Está bien, maldito aprovechador… Respondió ante la petición de Sebastian, el menor cerrando los ojos levantando sus labios esperaba el beso de su amado.

-_Maldito curioso… _Exclamó con una sonrisa Sebastian agachándose juntó los labios de Ciel con los suyos en un beso, el menor al ver que ese beso no era tan inocente como los de antes, comenzó a querer deshacerse del agarre, pero Sebastian se aferraba más a su cuerpo y a sus labios, en un descuido del menor Sebastian introdujo su lengua saboreando la deliciosa boca de su pequeño quien sonrojado, seguía tratando de zafarse, pero al sentir esa lengua recorrer su boca, decidió seguirle el juego, ambos acalorados con sus lenguas jugando entre si no rompían ese beso, jadeantes decidieron separarse, unidos por un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas.

_-Dime… Eso beso vale la información…_ Decía agitado Ciel sintiendo como Sebastian besaba suavemente el contorno de sus labios nuevamente.

_-Sí, ha valido la pena… _Exclamaba Sebastian separándose de Ciel, con una sonrisa sarcástica, aquella expresión detestaba el menor sabía que Sebastian jugaba con él, y lo peor era que él lo permitía.

_-Idiota…_ Exclamaba con el ceño fruncido Ciel, esa relación con Sebastian lo estaba volviendo loco, no sabía que pensar sobre aquello que sentía su demonio lo estaba usando por momentos como un juguete o algo similar, pero aun así él disfrutaba eso.

_-Ya que tanto quieres saber voy a reunirme con otros demonios, a tener un poco de vida social ya que por tantos años no la tuve. _Decía Sebastian con algo de altivez, Ciel de algún modo se sentía mal ante ese comentario.

-_Ahh… que bueno saberlo, ¿Y qué hacen?_ Hablaba tratando de ocultar su enojo pero a la vez quería saber que haría Sebastian con otros demonios.

-_Solo nos reunimos hablamos, jugamos, bebemos, salimos a cazar almas, nada del otro mundo, es una especie de bar infernal._ Comentaba el demonio acariciando el rostro de su pequeño que lo miraba atento.

_-Entonces no te molestara llevarme, soy un demonio también…_ Decía Ciel pues sospechaba que no le contaba todo su demonio, todavía algo le ocultaba.

_-Pues si tú quieres, pero te advierto que el ambiente es un poco pesado para alguien como tú, aun eres muy joven para eso._ Respondía el demonio mirando fijamente al menor, todo su plan estaba marchando a la perfección.

_-No importa, igual llévame…_ Exclamaba Ciel con seguridad, desafiando a su demonio con la mirada.

_-Bueno… pero verás que te advertí._ Hablaba el demonio terminando de arreglarse viendo a su pequeño dirigirse a su habitación seguramente a cambiarse para acompañarlo.

_-Ciel… Ciel… Ciel… con esto te hare confesarme a la fuerza cuánto me amas vencerás ese maldito orgullo tuyo…_ Murmuraba para sí mismo el demonio sonriendo con malicia. Saliendo de la residencia, caminaron un largo tramo pero no dejaban de conversar en el camino, acortando su trayecto. Llegaron a una residencia grande, se escuchaban ruidos en el interior, muchas voces hablando a la vez una melodía algo siniestra se combinaba con esas voces.

_-Entremos…_ Dijo Sebastian tomando la mano de Ciel quien dudaba de entrar en aquel siniestro lugar. Una vez adentro todo estaba oscuro se escuchaban esas risas y voces más cercanas, podían distinguirse siluetas negras que vagaban de un lado a otro, habían algunas mesas pequeños destellos azulados brillaban de repente, dejando ver al menor a los demonios que estaban ahí, era la primera vez que veía tantos demonios juntos, eso lo asustó un poco.

_-No te asustes… Estando conmigo nada te pasará…_ Comentaba Sebastian apretando la mano de su pequeño, caminaban a una mesa que estaba vacía.

_-No tengo miedo… _Murmuraba Ciel con molestia, sentándose en una silla, mientras apoyaba sus codos a la mesa en señal de aburrimiento, fingiendo que todo ese ambiente le parecía aburrido aunque le resultaba algo excitante.

_-Como digas…_ Sentándose junto a su Ciel, se recostaba levemente en la silla, Ciel miró como una presencia les traía un par de bebidas a ellos, su demonio tomó las copas colocándolas sobre la mesa.

_-¿Qué es eso?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad Ciel viendo como de esas copas salía un extraño humo.

_-Esto es una bebida fuerte para demonios adultos._ Respondió Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa viendo el rostro confundido de Ciel.

_-¿Voy a probar esa bebida?_ Preguntaba un poco ansioso el menor, pues esa bebida se veía interesante además que su demonio lo comenzara a tratar como un adulto le gustaba.

_-No es para ti… Es muy fuerte tu cuerpo no lo soportaría. _Decía el mayor a lo que Ciel solo frunció el ceño.

_-Entonces para que cogiste dos copas, si solo ibas a tomar tú, demonio egoísta. _Decía con resentimiento y molestia el menor viendo mal a su demonio.

_-Esta es para un amigo…_ Respondía Sebastian con una sonrisa extraña, eso hizo molestar a Ciel quien iba a reclamarle sobre ese amigo que lo hacia sonreír así, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar una voz lo interrumpió.

_-Sebastian… Me alegra verte…_ exclamaba emocionado un joven sonriente de aparentemente 17 años de hermosos rasgos, cabellos castaños y una mirada esmeralda profunda. Ciel se quedó perplejo cuando este joven se sentó en las piernas de su demonio y con un beso apasionado lo saludaba, por milésimas de segundo Ciel pensó que su Sebastian lo empujaría por ese saludo atrevido, pero de repente sentía su ser arder en coraje cuando su amado Sebastian se aferró al cuerpo de ese demonio en un abrazo, correspondiendo gustoso ese beso. Lo estaba humillando de la peor forma y eso no lo iba a soportar, apretaba los puños y con enojo se levantó de su asiento alejándose de esos demonios que se besaban.


	5. Esos demonios, declárandose

Mientras caminaba el enojado Ciel alejándose de su amado y ahora traicionero demonio, , Sebastian solo lo veía alejarse separándose de su acompañante, sonreía victorioso pues no pensaba que Ciel fuera tan obvio con sus celos y enojo, el otro demonio también observaba al pequeño alejarse a paso rápido, levantándose de las piernas de Sebastian se sentaba cómodamente en la silla que había dejado el pequeño y celoso demonio quien a paso firme caminaba por un pasillo mientras pensaba en una situación del pasado.

Flashback de Ciel

_-¿Por qué me enoja tanto que él esté con esa mujer?_ Susurraba Ciel viendo como el shinigami pelirrojo se alejaba un poco para tomar un poco de aire al menos él era más sincero consigo mismo se moría de la rabia al ver a su amor platónico Sebastian se revolcaba con esa estúpida monja.

_-No entiendo.._. Murmuraba molesto el pequeño tocándose el corazón, pues sentía un fuego quemarlo, era rabia de escuchar como aquella mujer gemía con fuerza, él podía oírlos a pesar de estar varios metros, eso lo contrariaba más, un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas cuando por un momento en su mente se imaginaba que era él quien gemía al sentir al demonio embestirlo con lujuria.

_-Ese maldito Sebastian debe ser un buen amante, para hacerla gritar así... ¿y tú por qué estas sonrojado? No me digas que te excitas al escuchar eso... _Hablaba con algo de confusión el shinigami, al ver el rostro sonrojado del conde, quien avergonzado desvió la mirada.

_-Cállate... no digas idioteces..._ Le gritó enojado el pequeño dándole la espalda, mientras seguía escuchando esos sonoros gemidos, ¿Amante? ¿Sebastian? recién entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto deseaba que su demonio se convirtiera en su amante, lo amaba en secreto pero tal vez hasta entonces era un poco inocente en ese tema, lo mucho que se había imaginado era a él y a su Sebastian en una sesión de besos, dulces abrazos y pequeñas caricias, aun con esa sencilla idea se sonrojaba y apenaba, ahora si existía algo más sexual sería muy vergonzoso, pero cuanto envidiaba a esa mujer.

_-Creo que ya terminaron... _Decía malhumorado el shinigami, Ciel se preparaba mentalmente para seguir fingiendo que aquella situación no le afectaba, en su mente una frase se hacía presente... "no tuvo opción, era parte de la misión" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente apaciguando su celoso ser, caminando junto al pelirrojo que refunfuñaba maldiciendo a esa monja, se dirigieron dónde estaban los amantes, cuando el menor entró pudo percibir ese aroma a sexo aquello lo hizo enojar aún más pero lo disimulaba bien, con la máscara de indiferencia que había adoptado para ese momento.

**Fin del flashback de Ciel**

Mientras el pequeño recordaba esa primera vez en que su ser sentía tantos celos, Sebastian que decidió seguirlo lentamente al parecer también recordó esa misma situación del pasado.

**Flashback de Sebastian **

Vístete... Mi joven amo vendrá pronto. Ordenaba fríamente Sebastian a la mujer con la que había mantenido relaciones sexuales pocos minutos atrás, ella solo sonrojada comenzó a recoger su ropa, mientras el demonio arreglaba su vestimenta, casi enseguida sintió como se acercaban ese shinigami molesto y su joven amo a lado, entrando al lugar veía que Ciel no le dirigía la mirada sino que inmediatamente preguntó sobre el caso, actuaba normalmente el menor pero no pudo engañar a su demonio, ya que por milésimas de segundos mientras esa mujer hablaba cuando su pequeño lo miró detecto en su mirada un destello de resentimiento y enojo.

_-¿Acaso te he traicionado?_ Murmuró para sí mismo el demonio sin que nadie lo escuchara, se sintió un poco mal por haber aceptado acostarse con esa mujer que para nada le satisfacía, pues al único a quien quería poseer en cuerpo y alma en todo el mundo era a ese pequeño de mirada azulina, era él a quien anhelaba satisfacer, llenar de placer, sentir su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo mientras lo embestía con delicia, besar todo su delicado cuerpo dejando su marca en él.

_-Sebastian... Presta atención..._ Regañaba el conde mirando mal al demonio que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa decidió enfocarse en la misión dejando a un lado sus lujuriosos pensamientos, por lo menos sabía que su pequeño estaba celoso y si lo estaba era porque de alguna forma lo amaba eso lo hizo sonreír de forma extraña, a lo que Ciel se sonrojó levemente, tosiendo decidió no dar importancia a ese gesto.

**Fin del flashback de Sebastian**

Sebastian veía a su pequeño demonio caminar por el pasillo, y un aura emanaba de su ser algo que hizo a los otros demonios voltear a verlo y percibiéndolo en todos sus sentidos, se relamían los labios siguiéndolo también.

_-Oh no... Su aroma está mezclando el rastro de su alma con el aura demoniaca, esos malditos lo desean ahora.._. Exclamaba preocupado Sebastian al ver como más demonios ansiosos seguían a Ciel

_-¿Que sucede? No me sigan_... Manifestaba enojado el pequeño disfrazando su temor, pues sentía esa presencias acorralarlo sus fríos alientos rozaban su piel, deteniendo su paso, quería llamar a Sebastian para que lo ayudara pero era a quien menos quería ver ahora aun cuando estaba en peligro su orgullo no desmayaba.

_-Déjenlo, él es mío... Bastardos..._ Gritó Sebastian poniéndose delante de Ciel para defenderlo.

-_No soy tuyo... Cállate_. Exclamaba enojado Ciel pero en el fondo se alegraba de que Sebastian viniera a su rescate.

_-No es el momento para eso, lo arreglaremos después..._ Decía el demonio con una ceja arqueada, podía ser Ciel más obstinado comportándose así aun en momentos de apuro, pensaba con un gesto de resignación Sebastian.

-¿Es tuyo?... Déjanos probarlo solo un poco... Vamos, compártelo... Decían los demonios con ansiedad pues el aura que emanaba Ciel era atrayente para sus sentidos.

_-Si es mío, solo mío... Y no lo comparto, él es solo para mí..._ Hablaba Sebastian cargando a su desvalido Ciel, quien se alegró al escuchar esas palabras, pues sentía la mirada amorosa de su demonio pero recordando su traición anterior solo chasqueó la lengua y miro para otro lado.

_-Pues no lo dejaremos así de fácil.._. Exclamaban los demonios con certeza acorralando a ambos demonios, lanzando un feroz ataque, Sebastian esquivaba esos golpes pero le seria difícil pelear con Ciel en brazos.

_-Quédate aquí, no te muevas y no hagas nada estúpido..._ Decía el mayor dejando a un lado a su pequeño, que olvidando su enojo solo su ser se llenó de preocupación y angustia.

_-Sebastian... vámonos... por favor... _Decía angustiado el menor que veía luchar a él solo contra todos esos demonios, se sentía en parte culpable por esa pelea, si no hubiera sido tan obvio en sus celos, o si le hubiera reclamado ahí mismo en vez de hacer esa estúpida escena de celos se evitarían ese contratiempo actual. Ciel solo veía sombras desplazarse de un lado a otro, y un gran alboroto se había formado en el lugar.

_-Sebastian..._Gritaba desesperado el pequeño al ver a su demonio que lo lanzaban con fuerza al piso cerca de él, quien rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo, Sebastian solo sintió como se agachaba el pequeño junto a él tratando de levantarlo.

_-Te dije que no te movieras..._ Decía Sebastian con dificultad pues estaba herido, aunque él era muy fuerte enfrentarse con gran cantidad de demonios igual de fuertes lo ponían en gran desventaja, cuando sintió que esos demonios se lanzaban contra ellos, en un movimiento rápido motivado por el amor a su pequeño se colocó sobre él, para que no lastimaran a su ciel, que sorprendido abrió sus ojos, recordando aquel hecho del pasado cuando igualmente Sebastian al enfrentarse a ese genocida ángel, herido lo protegió con todas sus fuerzas, ahora tristemente se repetía la misma historia, sintiendo que ellos se acercaban.

_-Lo siento, Sebastian... _Murmuraba el menor con tristeza en un rápido movimiento ahora el quedaba sobre su amado Sebastian, quien aterrorizado veía sobre ellos a los demonios listos para impartir un certero ataque y él no podía moverse, cerrando ambos los ojos esperaban lo peor, cuando sintieron fue que alguien los levantó a ambos con rapidez huyendo de ahí con gran sagacidad. Abriendo los ojos ambos veían que salían de aquel lugar.

_-Casi les dan una verdadera paliza..._ Comentaba con una sonrisa el joven amigo de Sebastian con quien se había besado antes, Ciel solo frunció el ceño, pero aun así sentía los brazos de Sebastian aferrarse a él, mientras eran cargados por ese misterioso demonio. Salieron y un poco alejados se detuvieron en un páramo oscuro y deshabitado.

_-Gracias,_ Decía Sebastian sentado en el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sobaba una herida en uno de sus brazos, Ciel se acercó para ver la herida con preocupación parecía ser la más profunda.

_-No es nada, todo sea por ti... _Comentó con una sonrisa el misterioso demonio, al escuchar ese comentario Ciel solo arqueó una ceja en señal de molestia.

_-Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero ser molestia..._ Decía conteniendo sus celos, dispuesto a marcharse a casa, aunque en realidad deseaba quedarse junto a su demonio herido,

_-Tú eres el famoso Ciel..._ Lo siento no me presenté antes, mi nombre es Andrew. Se presentaba amablemente el demonio extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo a lo que Ciel solo lo miraba con recelo ignorando ese gesto de amabilidad.

_-Se nota que eras de la nobleza, eres tan soberbio y grosero, por lo menos deberías agradecer que te salvara. _Hablaba el demonio con sarcasmo, Sebastian solo miraba aquella escena con intriga, quería ver la reacción de su pequeño.

_-Cállate, tú no me conoces_... Exclamaba algo airado el ex conde.

_-Te conozco lo suficiente por lo que me ha contado Sebastian. _Respondía con altivez el demonio de mirada esmeralda, mirando a Sebastian.

_-Supongo que debe haberte contado lo peor de mí... No me sorprende, al fin y al cabo tal vez no tenga nada bueno que destacar de mí..._ Hablaba con tristeza el pequeño aquella mirada conmovió a Sebastian

_-No... Ciel, no digas eso... _Dijo sebastian tratando de levantarse pero siendo sujetado por Andrew, Ciel se resignó a la nueva relación de su amado comenzó a caminar.

_- Será mejor que me vaya, quédate con tu amigo... _Decía el menor pasando junto a la pareja de demonios que parecían abrazados.

_-No tienes que estar tan celoso, podemos compartir a Sebastian..._ Comentaba con una sonrisa el castaño esas palabras detuvieron el paso del menor.

_-Yo no estoy celoso, no soy tan patético para sentir eso..._ Exclamaba molesto volteando a verlos.

_-Te recuerdo que por tus celos casi matan a Sebastian. Deberías al menos reconocerlo. _Hablaba el castaño encarando al menor quien apretaba los puños, hasta ese extraño se dio cuenta de sus celos, Sebastian veía fijamente a su pequeño esperando escuchar lo que tanto quería oír.

_-No quiero escuchar más estupideces... _Gritó frustrado e impotente tragándose las palabras que quería pronunciar, que si estaba celoso que él quería a Sebastian solo para él_._ El orgullo le ganaba dándose media vuelta decidió caminar dejando detrás a los demonios.

_-Ciel, no te vayas así... espéranos..._ Exclamaba Sebastian caminando sujetado por su amigo, viendo la delgada figura de su Ciel delante de ellos a unos metros.

_-Ahhh... Sí que ese niño te tiene loco, arriesgarte así por él, ¿Cuándo acabaremos esto?_ Hablaba en voz baja el castaño, caminando junto a Sebastian.

_-Hasta que el reconozca su sentir..._ Respondió Sebastian un poco adolorido la verdad le habían dado una verdadera paliza pero si era por Ciel valía la pena cada golpe.

_-Pues sabes que yo me aburro con facilidad y ya me estoy aburriendo, este favor solo te lo hago por ser mi amigo de tantos siglos._ Comentaba Andrew con un bufido molesto.

_-Pronto ese Ciel mío caerá ante mí, ya lo veras..._ Hablaba con firmeza Sebastian con una sonrisa justo en ese momento Ciel volteó a verlos encontrándose con esa sonrisa de su amado eso lo hizo enojar más y caminaba con más prisa.

_-Cuan patético eres, al estar enamorado... Denigras nuestra naturaleza..._ Exclamaba el demonio con una sonrisa al ver esa reacción del menor.

_-Cállate y sigamos con el plan..._ Murmuraba Sebastian viendo a lo lejos la figura de su pequeño amor, no había duda amaba a ese pequeño demonio de mirada azulina. llegando a la casa el otro demonio decidió quedarse para cuidar a Sebastian ya que apenas habían llegado escucharon como Ciel lanzó la puerta de su habitación encerrándose en ella, seguramente no saldría hasta que el enojo se le pasara.

_-Ese Ciel tuyo sí que es un terco... Ni viéndote así se acerca a ti..._ Decía con un ceja arqueada el amigo de Sebastian quienes estaban en la entrada se quedaron viendo como cimbró la casa ante ese fuerte golpe de la puerta de la habitación de Ciel,

_-Así lo amo, es un caso perdido ese niño..._ respondió con una enorme sonrisa Sebastian con un suspiro de resignación.

_-Caso perdido es lo tuyo..._ Recriminaba con mala cara Andrew al ver el rostro enamorado de su amigo demonio, le recordaba a los humanos y sus sentimientos patéticos,

_-Bueno quédate unos días, y veremos que resulta de esto..._ Dijo Sebastian mientras comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su habitación para que se recuperara de sus heridas.

_-Si amor..._ Comentaba Andrew con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Sebastian, Ciel no salía de su habitación al parecer no lo haría hasta que se fuera esa odiosa visita, pero escuchaba a través de la pared como ese otro demonio le hablaba cariñosamente a su Sebastian llenándolo de coraje, escuchaba sus risas, coqueteos, habían como sonidos de besos, eso lo estaba volviendo loco así pasaron unos tres días, por lo menos sabía que Sebastian estaba bien. Esa noche escuchó que ambos demonios salieron de la casa, Sebastian al parecer también estaba molesto con Ciel pues ya no le hablaba detrás de la puerta desde el día anterior. Pasaron unas horas escuchando que habían llegado escuchó de un solo golpe abrían la puerta de la habitación contigua, un poco asustado pensando lo peor estaba dispuesto a salir para ver que sucedía.

_-Sebas…tian... mmmm..._ Jadeaba lentamente Andrew al escuchar eso el menor sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo, su Sebastian estaba a punto de hacer el amor con ese demonio, con dolor y rabia se apegó a la pared que separaba sus habitaciones, no creía lo que escuchaba.

_-Ahhhh..._ Gemía alto el castaño, escuchándose sonidos de jadeos y como la cama parecía moverse con fuerza, Ciel tenía los ojos llorosos al sentirse traicionado y humillado de esa manera, él amaba a ese demonio, ¿Por qué no era él quien gemía en su cama? Tapándose los oídos no quería escuchar más, pero aun así oía levemente los sensuales gemidos, que punzaban su frio corazón.

_-Tú sígueme el juego_... Murmuraba lo más bajo posible Sebastian sentado en una silla de su habitación, mientras veía a su amigo demonio haciendo sonidos y movimientos sensuales en la cama solo, para dar realce a la escena que estaban montando. Sebastian hacia sonidos para combinarlos y que pareciera que estaban teniendo sexo.

_-Perdóname Ciel..._ Susurraba Sebastian pues sabía que al otro lado de la pared seguramente Ciel estaba sufriendo, pero ese era su plan por muy inmaduro e infantil era lo mejor que se le ocurrió, Ciel del otro lado se estremecía del coraje que sucumbía su ser.

_-Ahhh..._ exclamo Andrew fingiendo que había llegado al orgasmo aquel grito solo hizo que Ciel se rompiera su corazón en pedazos, con una lagrima desahogaba todo su coraje, frustración, envidia. Tomando una decisión precipitada el menor abrió la ventana de su habitación dispuesto a huir de ahí, no sabía a donde, solo quería irse lejos de Sebastian, que lo había lastimado de la peor forma posible.

_-Ciel..._ Exclamó el demonio al escuchar abrirse la ventana de la ventana de Ciel, rápidamente se levantó de su cómodo asiento para correr a la habitación de Ciel, abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe, veía al pequeño intentando escapar, deprisa se colocó tras él abrazándolo por la espalda.

_-¡Déjame no me toques_! Gritaba enojado el pequeño tratando de zafarse de ese agarre inesperado.

_-Ciel, lo siento..._ Decía arrepentido pues veía el rostro lloroso y confundido de Ciel, entonces se dio cuenta que en verdad lo había lastimado por su tonta broma.

_-Suéltame, déjame ir... No soportó esto... Ya no..._ Sollozaba el menor pero sin que las lágrimas salieran de sus hermosos ojos, Sebastian solo se aferraba con fuerza a ese delgado cuerpo que amaba.

-Solo admítelo. Admite lo que sientes por mí... Libera tu sentimiento… Decía el mayor mientras halaba al menor de la ventana quedando abrazados en medio de la oscura habitación.

_-No, ¿para qué? diciendo eso ya no te revolcaras con cualquiera..._ Decía con resentimiento el menor recordando lo que escuchó minutos atrás, trataba de zafarse de ese abrazo sentía el aliento de Sebastian sobre su nuca.

_-Yo no me he acostado con nadie, era una actuación para ponerte celoso... Lo siento, creo que fui muy inmaduro._ Hablaba arrepentido el mayor a lo que Ciel incrédulo no le creía del todo pero algo le decia que era verdad por el tono de su voz.

_-Mentiroso..._ Exclamaba con fuerza, volteando para verlo fijamente al rostro y regalarle una bofetada.

_-Percibe mi aroma..._ Ordenaba Sebastian acercándose más al cuerpo del pequeño para que oliera que no tenía la fragancia de alguien más.

_-No quiero..._ Gritaba el pequeño moviéndose con fuerza para soltarse de ese fuerte agarre.

_-Hazlo..._ Ordenó seriamente el mayor mientras sus ojos brillaban, Ciel al ver esa seriedad accedió a olerlo, como un cachorrito olfateando su comida, comenzó a recorrer su olfato por el rostro, bajando por su cuello, esto estaba excitando a Sebastian que sentía la pequeña nariz de Ciel rozar cálidamente su piel, el menor recorrió rápidamente el bien formado cuerpo de Sebastian por encima de su ropa, el mayor jadeó al sentir su nariz rozar traviesamente su miembro, entonces Ciel se dio cuenta que era verdad su amado no había tenido relaciones con ese demonio, en parte su ser se alegró pero un coraje consumió su interior al sentirse burlado de esa manera.

_-¿Por qué te burlas así de mí?_ Reclamaba el menor sintiendo que su Sebastian lo abrazaba, pues tenía intenciones de alejarse de él.

_-Solo quiero que me digas cuánto me amas..._ Confesaba con un tono triste el mayor tomando con sus manos el delicado rostro de Ciel que teniendo su ceño fruncido se conmovió al escuchar esas palabras de su amado.

_-Te odio, te odio..._ exclamaba frustrado el menor golpeando el pecho de su amado, viéndolo fijamente aunque su mirada denotaba todo lo contrario al odio, ya no tenía escapatoria estaba rendido de luchar contra ese sentimiento, su orgullo había sido doblegado.

_-Esas palabras no..._ Sebastian le dijo cariñosamente acariciando el rostro sonrojado de Ciel, que seguía golpeándolo levemente

_-¿Que debo decir entonces?_ Preguntó Ciel fingiendo inocencia al no saber cómo declarar esos sentimientos de amor, pues sabía que era amor lo que sentía, su corazón latía con locura pero no quería ser el primero en declararlo oficialmente.

_-Unas palabras que usan los humanos para este sentir... Que tal solo un "Te amo"_ Respondía inocentemente Sebastian con un susurro dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al decir ese te amo, cuando en ese beso sintió la sonrisa de Ciel.

_-¿Me amas? Te hice declararte primero..._ Hablaba divertido Ciel enredando sus delgados brazos en el cuello de Sebastian, ya no podía seguir ocultando su amor a él, ya estaba rendido ante él, Sebastian solo sonrió felizmente pues con ese abrazo sabía que Ciel estaba confirmando su sentir.

_-Tramposo... Di que me amas o me voy para siempre...Lo digo en serio... _Decía Sebastian con seriedad, aunque ya sabía el sentir de Ciel quería que lo declarara con sus labios, el menor viendo que su amado hablaba en serio con un chasquido de lengua decidió declararse.

_- Te amo... Maldición, Sebastian ¿estás contento?_ Decía el pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa mientras juntaba su frente a la de Sebastian viéndose fijamente, ambos estaban contentos su semblante los delataba.

_-Y yo te amo... Este maldito amor que me aferra a ti por la eternidad..._ Decía Sebastian rozando su aliento con el de su pequeño que no le bajaba la mirada.

_-Eso es tan romántico... Idiota..._ exclamó el menor repartiendo besos en los labios de su amado ante esa extraña declaración.

_-Me tienes al borde de la locura..._ Decía Sebastian cargando a su pequeño al terminar esa frase ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo y amoroso beso.

_-Ni creas que te perdonare esto así tan fácil... Jugaste conmigo de forma cruel..._ Hablaba Ciel separándose de ese beso haciendo un leve puchero mientras sentía que Sebastian caminaba lentamente hacia su cama

_-Compensare eso... toda la noche..._ Exclamaba con erotismo Sebastian haciendo sonrojar al pequeño que solo se aferró a sus labios en un fogoso beso, ansiosamente los dos con fuerza se lanzaron a la cama para entregarse uno al otro como hace tanto tiempo lo habían anhelado.

_-Creo que yo estoy de más aquí... Buena suerte Sebastian y Ciel..._ Murmuraba con una sonrisa el castaño que caminando fuera de la casa veía como una camisa salía volando a través de la ventana donde se encontraban los nuevos amantes, dando media vuelta desaparecía en la penumbra del infierno en medio del sonido de jadeos, sonrisas y besos que provenían de esa habitación.


	6. Esos demonios, amándose

La noche infernal estaba en su pleno esplendor, donde no hay luna que alumbre solo se observan pequeños destellos de un azul claro vacilar en medio de la oscuridad. en una residencia en medio de esa oscuridad silenciosa dos demoniacos seres se entregarían por primera a la pasión y al placer mutuo.

_-Sebastian... No seas brusco..._ Exclamaba Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir como Sebastian lo lanzaba en la cama de sabanas oscuras mientras le arrancaba con fuerza la camisa lanzándola hacia al exterior a través de la ventana, a la vez sentía como sus sensuales labios recorrían con ansiedad su pecho.

_-No puedo evitarlo, he esperado este momento por mucho tiempo..._ Decía sonriente Sebastian mirando con lujuria fijamente a Ciel, el menor solo se sonrojó, con la mirada ordenó a su demonio que lo besara en los labios, entendiendo ese lenguaje de miradas el mayor se prestaba a conceder la petición de su amado, acercándose lentamente dejaba sus besos en el pecho del menor recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a la pequeña boca de Ciel que jadeaba al sentir el cuerpo de su amado frotándose sobre el suyo sensualmente.

_-Sebastian..._ Murmuró el pequeño al tener frente a él el bello rostro de su amante, ambos se unieron en un fogoso beso, mientras Sebastian ansioso quería frotar su piel con la de Ciel, con una mano sin romper ese beso, se desprendió de su camisa, tirándola al piso, al fin podía sentir su piel con la de su pequeño abrazándolo con fuerza se apegaba más a su pecho.

_-Ciel... No puedo..._ Dijo el demonio deshaciendo el beso, separándose de Ciel un poco, quien con sorpresa se lo quedo mirando, ante esa inesperada interrupción.

_-¿Que no puedes?_ Exclamaba un poco frustrado el menor, imaginándose a que se refería.

_-Hacer esto, no puedo... _Dijo un poco avergonzado Sebastian ante la mirada confundida pero enternecida de Ciel, quien veía por primera vez esa timidez en su demonio, así que trató de ser comprensivo, pero en su mente pensaba que si se trataba de una mala broma de Sebastian lo golpearía muy fuerte.

-_Sebastian... Sebastian... Ven aquí... Dime que no puedes hacer..._ Le llamaba Ciel para que le contara su problema al oído, el demonio así lo hizo estando sobre su pequeño se acercó a su oído.

_-No puedo hacerte el amor…_ Susurró Sebastian algo avergonzado.

_-¿Por qué no?_ Pregunto intrigado Ciel, por su mente algunas ideas cruzaron su mente, tal vez era por su condición de semidemonio, alguna anomalía en Sebastian, pero aquello lo dudaba pues su demonio se veía saludable demoniacamente saludable, pensaba el joven con una ceja arqueada, cuando estaba dispuesto a hacer el amor por primera vez ahora saldrían pretextos y su cuerpo clamaba por sentir placer.

_-Estoy un poco nervioso y ansioso... No sé si... tu sabes me funcione... _Respondía nervioso Sebastian viendo de reojo el rostro de Ciel, que lo escuchaba atento. Al decir eso se formó un silencio que incomodó al mayor pues veía como el semblante comprensivo de Ciel cambiaba a uno molesto.

_-Por favor, Sebastian no me vengas con tonterías ahora... se supone que debería ser yo el que debe estar nervioso, es mi primera vez, no la tuya... _Hablaba en voz alta el pequeño quien trataba de apartar de sobre su cuerpo a Sebastian, que trataba de hablar y justificarse, abrazándose a su pequeño.

_-Ya sé... pero es que tantos años deseando esto y ahora a punto de cumplirlo, me da temor que mi cuerpo no me responda debidamente.._. Exclamaba Sebastian en el forcejeo, sintiendo como sus cuerpos rozaban en ese brusco contacto, lo comenzaba a excitar nuevamente.

_-O tal vez no te provoco demasiado..._ Dándose por vencido dejo de forcejear, desviando la mirada habla con cierto resentimiento.

_-No... no... no... no quise decir eso... Empecemos otra vez..._ Exclamaba nervioso Sebastian, comenzando a moverse mientras besaba el cuello de su pequeño.

_-Maldito demonio miedoso..._ Hablaba Ciel con molestia pero a la vez sonreía, que Sebastian tuviera temor a algo, le causaba gracia esa extraña y vergonzosa confesión, era una conversación muy íntima sin duda ahora era una relación amorosa verdadera eso lo hizo alegrarse.

_-Ciel... no me digas eso, ya me siento muy avergonzado con esto..._ Hablaba suavemente y avergonzado Sebastian, rozando sus labios en el oído de Ciel que se estremecía ante este contacto.

_-Deberías..._ Refutó el pequeño controlando su estremecimiento.

_-¿Qué haces? _Exclamaba Sebastian cuando su pequeño lo empujó parándose sobre la cama, ante la mirada intrigada del mayor que estaba sentado frente a él.

_-¿Hace cuánto no ves mi cuerpo desnudo?_ Preguntó de forma seductora el menor que solo traía puesto el pantalón de su pijama y su ropa interior, con su pie desnudo acariciaba sensualmente la entrepierna de Sebastian.

_-Mucho tiempo casi después de que te convirtieras en demonio._ Respondió Sebastian ante su seductor Ciel sintiendo estremecer su cuerpo ante esa nada inocente caricia.

_-Quédate así, no te muevas..._ Ordenó decidido el menor viendo fijamente a su Sebastian que esperaba ansioso que haría su pequeño.

_-¿Qué haces? _Susurró Sebastian viendo como caminaba hacia él su pequeño.

_-Te ayudó a superar tu problema, solo porque me conmoviste..._ Respondió Ciel rozando sus labios, se separó de él unos dos pasos atrás en el blando colchón de su cama.

_-Ciel..._ Murmuró extasiado Sebastian viendo al menor parado frente a él comenzando a desprenderse de su pantalón lentamente mirando sensualmente a su demonio, quien atentamente seguía cada leve movimiento del menor se relamía los labios, a los pocos segundos el menor solo tenía puesto su ropa interior, con un dedo llamó a su demonio para que se acercara, quería susurrarle algo al oído. Sebastian no esperó dos veces de inmediato se acercó arrodillándose frente a él para esperar sus palabras, su cuerpo se estaba calentando nuevamente y quien no al tener a ese pequeño demonio seduciéndolo de esa manera tan provocativa.

_-Quítamelo con los dientes..._ Susurró con erotismo Ciel agachándose levemente para hablarle a su demonio, al terminar esa frase mordió con lascivia la oreja de Sebastian, sus ojos brillaron ante esta petición.

_-Si mi señor..._ Sebastian sonrió lascivamente con sus dientes comenzó a bajar su ropa interior, rozando sus labios sobre el miembro de Ciel, que gimió al sentir esos labios rozarlo, continuo bajándolo rozando con delicia la pierna del menor que estaba excitado al igual que Sebastian quien ansioso recostó toscamente al menor, quedando sobre él comenzó a lamer y besar su cuerpo sin detenimiento, quería probarlo todo, sentir su cálida piel, que no quedara centímetro de piel sin que sus labios o lengua los haya probado, Ciel se retorcía en cada beso y lamida, con sus manos acariciaba al demonio que traviesamente lo probaba.

_-Demonio travieso..._ Jadeaba el menor viendo a su demonio lamer sus piernas, aun no lamia ni besaba su miembro sospechaba que Sebastian lo dejaría al final.

_-Quiero que te acerques..._Ordenó el menor con seguridad aunque su cuerpo sucumbía ante el placer, Sebastian con una sonrisa se acercó a él, el pequeño enredó sus brazos en el cuello de su demonio, se quedó viéndolo embelesado por unos segundos, el mayor no sabía que pretendía Ciel ante esa mirada amorosa, pero sentía a la vez como restregaba su desnudo miembro contra su cuerpo, eso lo estaba estremeciendo aún más.

_-No te lo había dicho antes, siempre lo he pensado..._ Hablaba el menor viendo fijamente a su Sebastian, estudiando cada detalle de su bello rostro.

_-Dime..._ Respondió el mayor con mucha ternura abrazándose a su pequeño.

_-Eres hermoso, muy hermoso... _Exclamaba Ciel con una sonrisa era lo que siempre había pensado aun cuando era humano, a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos de solo recordar la belleza de su demonio, muchos sonrojos le provocaba pensar en ello por fin ahora se lo decía, solo desvió la mirada ni él se creía el decir algo tan romántico como eso.

_-Que dulce halago, y algo inesperado... gracias..._Ante esa palabras Ciel besó con ternura los labios de Sebastian, quien correspondió igualmente. Después de ese beso, Sebastian se sentó en la cama quitándose toda su ropa dejando su desnudo cuerpo a la vista lujuriosa de Ciel, que se relamía los labios al ver ese bien formado cuerpo frente a él. Ciel de inmediato se lanzó sobre Sebastian quedando recostados en la cama, aferrando sus desnudos y cálidos cuerpos en un abrazo, se besaron apasionadamente, mientras sentían sus cuerpos friccionarse de forma tan sensual entre sí, sobre todo sus miembros. En ese deleitable ejercicio pasaron largos minutos, tenían toda la eternidad para amarse así que no tenían tanta prisa aunque sus cuerpos acalorados se reclamaban entre sí.

_-Ahhhh... _Gemía en alto Ciel cuando sintió que su falo se puso erecto ante el estímulo del prominente miembro de su amado, Sebastian sintió esa erección con una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigió hacia donde lo llamaban, sin duda alguna comenzó a lamer sensualmente el falo de su niño, que al sentir esa húmeda lengua lamer su inquieto miembro, gemía de placer, retorciéndose en la cama, empuñando con fuerza sus sabanas, el mayor sentía como Ciel desvanecía y deliraba de placer, cuando con su boca atrapó el húmedo falo de su pequeño, con su mano apretaba sus testículos y a la vez acariciaba su entrada, con la otra mano se entretenía pellizcando los pezones del pecho de su Ciel.

_-Mmmm..._ jadeaba Sebastian sintiendo como en ese placentero ejercicio de succionar lentamente el miembro de Ciel, segundos después comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo de su boca con velocidad, aumentando el placer en Ciel, quien maldecía entre gemidos, pero aun así acariciaba devotamente con una mano el suave cabello de su amante, que lo satisfacía de forma tan deliciosa.

_-Ahhh... ¿Qué haces?..._ Decía Ciel con dificultad al hablar pues el placer de sentir su miembro atrapado en la húmeda boca de su amante lo tenían al borde de perder la cordura, pero vio cómo su demonio apartó de uno de sus pezones la mano que lo apretaba sensualmente, llevándola a su propio miembro al parecer también estaba erecto.

_-Solo me divierto, cariño... no seas egoísta..._ Exclamaba Sebastian excitado separándose por unos segundos del miembro de Ciel, diciendo eso le guiñó un ojo y continuó con la felación, el menor veía como se masturbaba con fuerza su demonio a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de la felación que le hacía, eso lo hizo incomodarse un poco.

_-Yo... quiero hacer eso, no lo hagas tu solo..._ dijo un poco avergonzado el menor desviando la mirada, pues él también quería probar el miembro de su amado. Sebastian sonrió viendo ese gesto en su pequeño, avergonzarse ahora no tenía sentido, pero así era su Ciel, pensaba el demonio, pensando en la petición de Ciel, decidió que había algo que podían hacer y satisfacerse a la vez los dos.

_-Ya sé... Ciel, yo me recuesto, tú te colocas sobre mí, pero sentido contrario poniendo tu miembro sobre mi rostro, y viceversa, ¿Entiendes?.._. Explicaba Sebastian jadeante se acercó al rostro de su niño con la boca humedecida que se relamía pero con su mano seguía estimulando el miembro de Ciel.

_-Si sé... lo vi en un libro... no soy idiota..._ Exclamó avergonzado y un poco molesto el pequeño pues ya antes en su curiosidad había observado libros de ciertas posturas en esos momentos de intimidad.

_-Este niño... gruñón hasta en estos momentos..._ En un suspiro de resignación susurró el mayor, regalándole un pequeño beso en los labios de su amado ex amo, el menor sentía en esos labios su propia fragancia y sabor, eso lo excitarse más.

_-Ya cállate y acomódate..._ Ordenó muy ansioso el menor con el ceño fruncido.

_-Como ordene mi señor_... Con una hermosa y pícara sonrisa Sebastian le respondía a la vez que se acomodaban para lo que harían.

_-Eres un maldito presumido..._ Murmuraba Ciel con un poco de molestia cuando frente a su rostro estaba el imponente miembro de Sebastian erguido de forma majestuosa.

_-¿Por qué?_ Pregunto con duda el mayor al escuchar ese extraño comentario, mientras con su mano apretaba levemente el falo de su pequeño que caía frente a su rostro.

_-Mira..._ Dijo el menor con un poco de vergüenza, acariciando con su dedo el largo falo de su demonio, el demonio solo sonrió ante esa reacción de Ciel.

_-Y el mío..._ Acertó a decir el menor con un poco de resignación pensando en lo pequeño de su virilidad mirando a su demonio que comenzó a lamer su falo

_-Ya cállate Ciel... podríamos seguir.._. Sebastian ya estaba desesperado por seguir y la verdad no quería las absurdas comparaciones de Ciel sobre el tamaño de sus miembros, a él le gustaba el no tan desarrollado falo de Ciel y eso era lo que importaba, pero sabía que en parte el orgullo de su pequeño flaqueaba aun en esos detalles.

_-No me hagas callar... Ahhh..._ Gimió Ciel con fuerza al sentir los dientes de su amante morder sin delicadeza la punta de su miembro, y con su dedo jugaba sensualmente en su entrada que estaba humedecida de la excitación, entonces comenzó a lamer el miembro de Sebastian, que clamaba por atención, el demonio se estremeció al sentir esa pequeña lengua lamer toda la extensión de su falo, Ciel no sabía qué hacer, pues quería complacerlo y no sabía si lo estaba logrando con esas lamidas, con mayor fuerza lamia ese miembro que estaba levantado frente a él, al sentir como Sebastian devoraba el suyo, no quería quedarse atrás, en medio de su placer para acallar sus gemidos comenzó a succionar con fuerza el miembro de su demonio, quien se retorcía de placer a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad en su movimiento de sacar y meter el miembro de Ciel de su candente boca, entonces ambos desataron una batalla de ver quien daba más placer a quien, pues Ciel metió con un poco de dificultad el prominente miembro de Sebastian en su pequeña y jadeante boca, comenzando una felación simultánea con algo de brusquedad, pues habían pequeñas y sádicas mordidas, que sucumbían en el placer a los dos, quienes no querían perder en esa sexual batalla, donde la cama se movía al ritmo de los amantes.

_-Mmmm..._ jadeo con fuerza Sebastian cuando sintió un dedo travieso de Ciel introducirse en su entrada, el pequeño sonrió con malicia, pero no dejaba de estimular con su boca el miembro de su amante, estaban a punto de llegar al clímax de placer, pues sus miembros estaban un poco hinchados dispuestos a desfogar en cualquier momento y en cualquier movimiento, aumentando el ritmo de su felación sacaban y metían de su boca los miembros de cada cual, mientras con sus dedos también jugaban en las humedecidas entradas, Ciel con malicia mordió con fuerza la punta del miembro de Sebastian a la vez que introducía su dedo con fuerza, haciendo que el mayor derramara su esencia en su pequeña boca, llegando al orgasmo, Sebastian había perdido esa batalla pero valía la pena pues el placer era intenso, en medio de su éxtasis seguía en su felación con mayor fuerza preso del placentero clímax, a los pocos segundos Ciel se corrió en su boca, oyendo como el pequeño gemía con fuerza, se retorcía sobre él con sensuales movimientos, ambos saboreaban las esencias en sus bocas aun presos del placer.

_-Sebastian... Bésame... _Pedía el menor volteándose sobre su demonio pero para verlo al rostro, una vez así se unieron en un fogoso y apasionado beso con el sabor mezclado de sus esencias era un elixir delicioso y adictivo, mientras sus cuerpos cálidos, húmedos y ligeramente sudorosos por la actividad anterior, se restregaban entre sí, estremecidos aun por el placer anterior.

_-Apenas empezamos... Cariño..._ Susurraba Sebastian con erotismo, mientras sentía la lengua de Ciel lamer su cuello.

_-¿Cariño? Maldición Sebastian... no seas tierno, no uses esos términos..._ Reprochó con fingida molestia el menor, Sebastian solo sonreía al ver como su pequeño lo miraba mal pero sonrojado por ese término cariñoso que su ex mayordomo le regalaba.

_-Algo me dice, que te gustan..._ Decía cariñoso Sebastian, mientras besaba dulcemente los labios de su pequeño, que sonreía ante su demonio, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado tan cariñoso, esa faceta de amante enamorado la desconocía pero le fascinaba aunque fingía que no le agradaba.

_-Cállate..._ Refunfuñaba Ciel pues sabía que Sebastian sospechaba que le gustaba ser tratado así, tan amorosamente. De inmediato comenzaron a besarse donde sus lenguas iniciaron una batalla sin tregua alguna, mientras sus cuerpos se aferraban con fuerza y deseo con caricias atrevidas y lascivas aumentando el calor de sus cuerpos que reclamaban ansiosos por más placer.

_-Ahhh..._ Gemía el pequeño cuando totalmente extasiado sentía como su demonio le susurraba al oído palabras de amor, eso lo encendía aún más, no había duda estaba completamente enamorado, él le respondía con pequeñas sonrisas entre besos, nunca antes se había sentido tan libre para expresar sus sentimientos y emociones, sobre todo tantos años en que había mantenido encerrado a su corazón, sus emociones, sus sentimientos en una jaula de frialdad que el mismo había construido, esa noche los estaba liberando, eso lo hacía de algún modo experimentar la felicidad, sentirse amado, deseado entre los brazos de aquel sensual demonio que le había servido fervientemente durante tanto tiempo, que al final no logro consumir su alma. Ahora lo consumía pero en el placer y amor que sentían.

_-Ciel... voy a embestirte... No aguanto más..._ Exclamaba totalmente extasiado el mayor, cuando su miembro se erguía ante el estímulo del candente cuerpo de Ciel sobre su falo.

_-Hazlo... ¿va a doler?_ Jadeaba el menor, quien quería también con ansiedad ser embestido y experimentar mayor placer, además anhelaba que Sebastian formara parte de su ser.

_-Si fueras humano te dolería mucho, pero en tu condición de demonio, solo será un pequeño dolor, tienes resistencia... Eso es bueno... muy bueno..._ Hablaba con dificultad Sebastian rozando la punta de su miembro en la húmeda entrada de Ciel, que al parecer estaba lista para ser embestida.

_-Hablas demasiado... Hazlo de una vez... quiero sentirte..._ Ordenaba con lujuria Ciel quien sentía rozar sobre su entrada el cálido falo de Sebastian, quien de una sola estocada introdujo con delicia su miembro en esa estrecha y humada entrada, Ciel gritó con fuerza al sentir esa intromisión en su virginal cuerpo demoniaco, el mayor se estremecía al sentir su miembro atrapado en esa cálida cavidad, que se retorcía de placer, era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba en su ansiedad ambos se unieron en un beso con toda la sensualidad del momento que compartían, sus miradas se chocaron con una sonrisa siguieron en ese beso.

_-Ahhh...Sebastian... es tan cálido... tan cálido..._ Hablaba entre gemidos Ciel cuando sentía esa calidez penetrar lo más profundo de su ser, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de su amado.

_-Ciel... Tú también estas muy cálido... y delicioso..._ Casi deliraba Sebastian el placer era inexplicable, nunca antes se había sentido así en una relación sexual, veía como Ciel se aferraba a su cuerpo, con los ojos que apenas abría, totalmente sonrojado era la imagen perfecta de Ciel quien sucumbía al placer antes no conocido, su pequeño demonio amado estaba más hermoso que de costumbre, acariciando su bello rostro sudoroso, comenzó a moverse lentamente en un ritmo sensualmente que hacia perder a ambos en los más bajos instintos, estuvieron en ese ejercicio por varios minutos cuando ya le fue imposible a Sebastian comenzó a acelerar el ritmo.

_-Ciel... te amo... Ciel... ahhh..._ Gemía en alto Sebastian con el cuerpo encendido totalmente comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, Ciel solo gemía entre besos sintiendo como Sebastian sacaba e introducía con velocidad su miembro parecía romperlo por dentro pero no le importaba el placer era por demás gratificante, a la vez que su demonio estimulaba con rapidez su miembro erecto, Ciel se aferraba y abría más las piernas permitiendo una sincronía perfecta de sus cuerpos, sin duda habían nacido el uno para el otro.

_-Yo también te amo... mucho... mucho..._ Confesaba Ciel con sinceridad casi gritando pues el placer lo estaba consumiendo casi deliraba, veía como su demonio le sonreía, veía todo lo contrario a lo que siempre era la imagen intachable de su Sebastian, estaba acalorado, ligeramente sudado, un poco sonrojado, despeinado y su mirada era penetrante y destellaban de forma demoniaca en un rojizo brillo.

_-Mira quien... se puso cariñoso..._ Acertó a decir con dificultad Sebastian al ver como Ciel que no dejaba de gemir, pero la forma en que lo quedo viendo amorosamente después de pronunciar esas palabras de amor.

_-Cállate... síguete moviendo... Ahhh... _Exclamaba el menor casi desesperado y un poco avergonzado, el demonio mayor siguió embistiéndolo con mayor fuerza y velocidad.

_-Se... bas... tian..._ Gemía casi sin aliento el pequeño cuando sentía que el momento culmine se acercaba, su miembro parecía estallar en cualquier segundo, mientras sus uñas rasguñaban con fuerza la espalda de su amante que lo tomaba de forma tan fuerte y a la vez tan deliciosa.

_-Di... me..._ Decía el mayor entre gemidos, mientras entrelazaba su mano desocupada a la Ciel, entrelazando sus dedos.

_-Soy... tuyo... solo... tuyo..._ Exclamaba Ciel totalmente entregado al placer, uniendo su cuerpo y alma al demonio que tanto amaba, sintiendo la profundidad más certera de las estocadas tocando el punto exacto que lo hacía vibrar de forma maravillosa.

_-Lo sé..._ Murmuró Sebastian con una sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado al punto de placer de Ciel, pues sus gestos lo delataban, estaban a punto de terminar esa primera entreg cargada de pasión y amor.

_-Presu... mido... Ahhh..._ Decía Ciel gimiendo con fuerza, viendo a los ojos de quien amaba, sus cuerpos temblaban de tanto placer que se daban no quería imaginarse como seria culminar, Ciel con su brazo libre lo enredo seductoramente en el cuello de Sebastian atrayéndolo para sí, sentía las gotas de sudor dela frente del mayor caer sobre su rostro.

_-Yo soy tuyo... siempre he sido tuyo..._ Confesaba con una mirada llena de amor Sebastian, uniéndose en un beso ambos sin bajar la mirada llegaron al tan ansiado orgasmo.

_-Ahhh..._ Gritaron de forma sonora ambos cuando sintieron sus cuerpos demoniacos siendo consumidos por el calor del placer, retorciéndose entre sí sentían ese frenesí recorrerlos de forma tan asfixiante, que casi los dejó sin aliento, Ciel sentía como su interior se llenaba de un líquido cálido y espeso, mientras el había derramado su dulce esencia en la mano y abdomen de su amante. Se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiendo sus cuerpos que ahora estaban más unidos que nunca, se regalaron un beso fogoso y apasionado, descargando en ese beso el placer que aún les recorría. Por varios minutos Sebastian y Ciel, se mantuvieron en silencio solo con caricias, besos y abrazos llenos de amor y ternura hasta que parecía que recuperaron la cordura.

_-No estuvo mal..._ Murmuró Ciel con una sonrisa sarcástica, estando debajo del cuerpo de Sebastian, quien recién salía de su interior, mientras le besaba fervientemente todo el rostro, secando de alguna forma su sudor

_-Ciel..._ Le llamó Sebastian con una ceja arqueada ante ese irónico comentario de su pequeño que sonreía divertido.

_-Ya, estuvo magnifico, glorioso.._. Le dijo Ciel nuevamente en tono irónico, a lo que Sebastian solo sonrió pues sentía como las delicadas manos de su niño le acariciaban con dulzura su rostro.

_-Sé muy bien que te gustó... aunque ahora tratas de fingir que no.._. Murmuró el mayor con fingida molestia.

_-Es broma... no te enojes..._ Le decía Ciel besando sus labios con amor.

_-Ahora eres bromista, me encanta este Ciel... mi Ciel... mi dulce amor... al que amo con mi vida..._ Decía Sebastian amorosamente solo con la intención de molestar al pequeño pues sabía que a Ciel le molestaba un poco tantas palabras dulces, aunque en realidad sabía que en el interior de su se r le encantaban.

_-Cállate... sigo siendo el mismo..._ Reclamó el menor aunque sabía que era mentira no era el mismo Ciel de antes y mucho menos ahora después de ese apasionado encuentro.

_-No... Has renacido solo para mí.._. Exclamaba Sebastian con certeza y a la vez amor, acariciando el dulce y sonrojado rostro de su amado Ciel.

_-Siento que ya te odio con tantas palabras cursis.._. Decía Ciel con fingido enojo pero no dejaba de acariciar y aferrarse a su amado.

_-Bueno... Te hare el amor y..._ exclamó con una sonrisa maliciosa susurrándole otras palabras al pequeño que se sonrojaba aún más al oír esas palabras que le susurraba al oído.

_-No tienes que ser tan explícito... y decirlo así... _Exclamaba Ciel entre avergonzado y molesto, el mayor solo acertó a sonreír de forma sonora que era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación.

_-Me haces reír Ciel... estás avergonzado y aun así me dejas que me acomode entre tus húmedas piernas..._ Comentaba con erotismo Sebastian al sentir como Ciel abría sus piernas moviéndose lentamente mientras sus pequeños brazos se aferraban al cuello de él.

_-Apenas empezamos... cariño..._ susurró Ciel al oído de Sebastian, lamiendo su oído de forma erótica, Sebastian pasó saliva, acaso se había enamorado de un insaciable Ciel, pensar eso solo hizo que su mirada resplandeciera de forma demoniaca, volviendo su mirada al rostro de Ciel este solo le sonreía y su mirada también destellaba carmesí, unieron sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso cubriéndose con las oscuras sabanas empezaron a amarse una vez más. Esa sería una de las tantas entregas que habrían durante sus vidas que compartirían de ahora en adelante.

Pasaron varios meses en una casa en las afueras de Florencia en Italia se veía a un niño de mirada azulina sentado en el patio con la mirada nostálgica, estaba un poco ojeroso su semblante parecía enfermo, mientras acariciaba un pequeño gato negro.

_-¿Verdad que tu también lo extrañas?_ Susurraba Ciel hablando con el animalito que solo lo miraba y maullaba levemente como si le respondiera su pregunta.

_-Yo sé que sí…_ Murmuró Ciel con la mirada perdida y su semblante denotaba gran tristeza, seguía acariciando al pequeño gato que parecía animarlo lamiendo su delicada mano.


	7. Esos demonios, reafirmándose

El pequeño demonio de mirada azulina trataba de mantenerse de buen ánimo pero le era imposible, extrañaba demasiado a su amado Sebastian, y para colmo de males su salud estaba mal, nunca pensó que como demonio se enfermaría. Acariciando levemente al gato negro, mascota de su amado sentía como el cansancio y pesadez en su pequeño cuerpo le invadía, mientras veía caer el atardecer.

_-Ya han pasado tres días, y Sebastian no regresa... Espero que este bien..._ Murmuraba el pequeño a su gato, en realidad era de Sebastian, pero le gustaba su mascota ahora podía acariciarlo sin temor de las alergias que le daban cuando era humano, ahora hasta disfrutaba de la compañía gatuna.

_-Él está bien, no me mires así, él es un demonio muy fuerte y pronto volverá cuando cumpla su contrato..._ Decía Ciel rápidamente al ver como el gato lo miraba extraño, parecía como si en realidad entendiera lo que dijera, pasaron así unos minutos, Ciel se sumergió en sus pensamientos una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios.

_-Me siento tan mal... A veces no sé quién soy..._ Hablaba con la mirada perdida, últimamente esa era el pensamiento que lo atormentaba, pensando en ello recordó cuando inició su tortura mental.

**Flashback **

_-Cariño, en estos meses has aumentado tu fuerza, creo que nuestra relación te ha favorecido._ Le decía Sebastian a su pequeño quienes desnudos tomaban un baño en la tina llena de burbujas con agua cálida y fragante, Ciel estaba recostado de espalda sobre el torso de su amante acomodado entre sus piernas escuchando atento sus palabras.

_-En serio, ¿crees eso?_ Exclamaba algo emocionado Ciel ante esas palabras, mientras sentía los besos de su demonio recorriendo su cuello, el acariciaba las humedecidas piernas de su amado.

_-Si… tus habilidades han mejorado, me siento orgulloso de ti._ Hablaba el mayor abrazándose más al cuerpo húmedo de su pequeño, ambos se estaban excitando al sentir esa cercanía, ya habían cumplido un año de relación y esos encuentros eran comunes ya que no había necesidad de asearse a diario pero por esa excitante y húmeda cercanía lo hacían.

_-Tengo al mejor maestro demonio, no podía esperarse menos.._. Susurraba Ciel volteando su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa traviesa unieron sus labios en un beso, mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciarse entre sí.

_-Tal vez mis fluidos te dan fuerza... y de tanto que hacemos el amor.._. Murmuró con seducción Sebastian, con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al menor pues ese era un comentario inesperado.

_-Cállate Sebastian, no tienes que decirlo así... Pervertido…_ Exclamó Ciel avergonzado, su timidez innata se mostraba sutilmente en ocasiones haciendo sonreír divertido al mayor que sentía como su pequeño le aventaba un poco de agua a la cara, Ciel sonrió cambiando de posición volteándose se sentó sobre las piernas de su demonio para verlo de frente, enredando sus brazos al cuello del mayor quien también acomodándose se aferraba a la pequeña cintura de Ciel, en ese abrazo comenzaron a besarse lentamente, segundos después Sebastian interrumpió ese beso para decir algo.

_-Hablando en serio, creo que ya es hora que hagas un contrato, algo pequeño, no para siempre podrás alimentarte de almas al azar, esas te ayudan a sobrevivir pero no dan suficiente energía._ Comentaba Sebastian recordando cuál era su conversación al principio, Ciel con algo de duda lo miraba.

_-¿Un contrato?_ Preguntó el menor con algo de intriga y duda, al parecer esa declaración había sido sorpresiva.

_-No te pongas nervioso, es algo sencillo... Claro que encontrar el contrato adecuado lleva su tiempo, pero con mi ayuda lo harás rápido. _Hablaba Sebastian con ánimo pues notaba algo de duda en su pequeño.

_-No estoy nervioso, solo que es algo inesperado..._ Respondió el pequeño abrazándose más al cuerpo de su amado, la idea si le daba algo de temor, pues en teoría el sabia como hacer un contrato su demonio le había enseñado, pero llevarlo a la práctica le parecía riesgoso.

_-Lo harás bien, estoy seguro de eso..._ Susurraba Sebastian al oído de su amado, cuando sentía como sus cuerpos reaccionaban ante las caricias.

_-¿cuándo saldremos_? Preguntó Ciel cuando sentía el miembro de Sebastian rozar su entrada con delicia, eso lo hizo estremecerse aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo desnudo de su amante.

_-Mañana… hoy estaremos ocupados... muy ocupados... _Habló el mayor con erotismo cuando sintió como el falo de su pequeño se erguía, sintiendo como Ciel besaba su cuello con ansiedad.

_-Sebastian..._ Gimió su nombre con lujuria al sentir como su demonio lo acomodaba para que se autopenetrara en su miembro erecto, con un candente beso comenzaron una de las tantas entregas de placer que se regalaban.

**Fin del flashback**

Con un notorio sonrojo Ciel sacudió la cabeza, cuando a su mente le invadieron lujuriosos recuerdos de ese encuentro íntimo en la bañera.

_-Fue un buen momento..._ Murmuró el menor tosiendo un poco, no podía quejarse de su vida ahora tenía un devoto amante que le complacía en todos los aspectos, su vida en el último año había sido maravillosa, por eso le aterraba pensar en su malestar actual, si él estaba enfermo algo que no ocurría en los demonios, su felicidad se desvanecería llenando de preocupación a su amado Sebastian, quien siempre le repetía que su sufrimiento más grande seria verlo sufrir, por eso lo llenaba de atenciones y no lo descuidaba, a excepción como en la situación actual en que Sebastian formaba algún pequeño contrato y se separaban por unos días. Entonces recordaba la experiencia de su primer contrato que de algún modo le había marcado.

**Flashback**

_-Ciel es preciso para ti, preséntate..._ Decía Sebastian después de una semana de haber hablado del tema, buscaron un contrato que fuera sencillo de llevar, ya que por la falta de experiencia de Ciel no podía exigirse demasiado.

_-¿Estás seguro?_ Murmuraba Ciel en la oscuridad de una habitación, su demonio permanecería detrás de él para ayudarle y darle ánimo, pero que sin lo notara la persona con quien Ciel haría el contrato.

_-Vamos Ciel, otro demonio podría ganarla... Yo te ayudo…_ Susurraba Sebastian al oído del menor que parecía titubear, el mayor empujándolo un poco, Ciel tomó aire y comenzaría a hablar pero sin que lo viera su futura contratista.

_-Tú me llamaste, todos tus deseos serán concedidos el precio a pagar es tu alma..._ Decía Ciel rompiendo el silencio, aunque sonaba firme se sentía algo nervioso,

_-Habla más alto..._ Sebastian se acercó a su oído para susurrarle ya que la voz de Ciel parecía irse apagando eso no era bueno si quería sonar intimidante y fuerte, Ciel solo se puso más nervioso.

_-Shh…_ Silenciaba Ciel a su demonio, recordando en la situación en que estaba codeó fuertemente a Sebastian para que no lo pusiera más nervioso, el mayor solo retrocedió un paso sobándose el estómago donde le había pegado su amado.

_-Acepto, demonio... quiero venganza he sido burlada y engañada, quiero que acabes con la vida de los que me han lastimado. _Respondió la que sería su primera contratista, quien se había tomado unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta, ante esto Ciel sonrió algo emocionado, que se olvidó la frase que debía decir ahora, tomando de la mano a Sebastian para que se la recordara.

_-Aceptado el pacto, marquemos el sello del contrato..._ Murmuraba Sebastian al oído de su pequeño, el mayor con la ceja arqueada pues primero fue maltratado y ahora lo llamaba,

_-Aceptado el pacto... marquemos el sello del contrato... _Decía con firmeza el menor, repitiendo las palabras de su amado, ambos sonrieron levemente, esas sonrisas que la mujer que había llamado a Ciel pudo escuchar con extrañeza.

_-¿Alguien más está contigo_? Preguntó la mujer algo temerosa, viendo en la oscuridad pues Ciel aún no se había presentado.

_-No, estoy solo, no hagas preguntas estúpidas o me voy..._ Respondió altanero el menor aunque Sebastian le había repetido muchas veces ser amable y accesible al contratista por lo menos hasta formar el sello, algo que todavía no habían hecho.

_-Ciel... no seas tonto... no pierdas esta oportunidad..._ Regaño sutilmente Sebastian a su pequeño obstinado y malhumorado Ciel, pues ahora la mujer podía negar el contrato pues no había sello. Ciel solo suspiró resignado pues Sebastian tenía razón.

_-¿cuál es tu nombre?_ Preguntaba Ciel con fingida amabilidad ahora sabría si ella seguiría o no con el contrato.

_-Mi nombre es Agustina Dewey ¿tú tienes nombre?_ Preguntaba la mujer en medio de la oscuridad, al parecer no rompería el contrato a pesar de la descortesía de Ciel, quien suspiró aliviado pero que no lo notará su contratista.

_-Solo llámame Ciel..._ Respondió Ciel con mejor ánimo y una hermosa sonrisa que deslumbraba en la oscuridad.

_-No seas tan amable..._ Escuchando aquel regaño de su amante, Ciel lo miró mal antes lo regañaba por no ser amable y ahora porque lo era, olvidando eso se acercó a la contratista poniendo su mano sobre la de ella formaron el sello del contrato como Sebastian le había enseñado, el mayor sonreía orgulloso al ver a su pequeño formar su primer contrato.

_-Eres un niño..._ Fue la reacción de la mujer cuando la habitación se iluminó levemente viéndose fijamente,

_-No soy un niño, esta es la forma que escogí para presentarme... _Decía Ciel algo molesto, como le enfurecía que le dijeran que era un niño, mirando mal a la mujer de cabello negro y enormes ojos color miel, de hermosa figura y sonrisa.

_-Pero eres muy lindo_… exclamaba tiernamente la mujer con una sonrisa.

-_no digas tonterías... Ahora podrías explicarme de quien quieres vengarte…_ decía malhumorado Ciel con el ceño fruncido, Sebastian sonreía en la oscuridad viendo la reacción de su amado.

_-De un hombre que me mintió, me utilizó se burló de mis sentimientos de la forma más cruel... _Explicaba la mujer con la voz llena de dolor, cambiando su sonrisa alegre por una de amargura.

_-Te pedí un nombre..._ Respondió Ciel un poco hastiado, pues esa no le parecía una razón para dar tu alma, por despecho y por un hombre.

_-Él se llama Robert Windsor quiero que le quites la vida, si yo no soy feliz que él tampoco lo sea, además quiero que mates a su esposa._ Decía la mujer con odio en todo su semblante, muy tétrica para ser una humana.

_-Ya entiendo, él es casado y te hizo creer que no lo era..._ Comentaba con rudeza Ciel, eso era algo que Sebastian no le había enseñado, ese niño era un buen demonio tenia talento natural para ello, sonreía orgulloso Sebastian.

_-Exactamente, nunca lo sospeche, le di cada parte de mi ser... ¿Tu entiendes?_ Decía la mujer con resignación mirando de reojo al pequeño demonio.

_-Si entiendo... _Respondió Ciel, el entendía muy bien sobre eso de dar todo de tu ser a alguien, de alguna manera sintió pena, pues por lo menos su amor y entrega era gratamente correspondido.

_-Cuando se aburrió de mi simplemente me trató como una basura, entonces me dijo que tenía una familia. Cuando intente decirle a su esposa como él la había engañado conmigo, me mandó a matar, pero pude salvarme y ahora estoy aquí contigo._ Contaba la mujer con la voz entrecortada le dolía recordar todo aquello aún se notaba las marcas en su cuello, como si hubieran querido ahorcarla.

_-Muy triste, quieres que lo mate de forma especial o algo así..._ Exclamaba Ciel con algo de ironía la mujer solo asintió.

_-Sí, mañana es el cumpleaños de su esposa, por lo que averigüe, quiero que la mates a ella frente a sus ojos, y luego le quites a él la vida de forma lenta y dolorosa, que sufra antes de morir._ Comentaba la mujer nuevamente con odio, mientras apretaba los puños.

_-Está bien, ¿tú quieres ver esa escena?_ Preguntó con malicia Ciel al ver el enojo de su contratista, ahora entendía como eran los humanos estando del otro lado esas reacciones eran divertidas.

_-Sí, claro... Me reconfortaría de algún modo._ Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa la mujer.

_-Iré a visitarlo hoy y planear su muerte para mañana, nos vemos luego..._ Hablaba Ciel dándole la espalda a su contratista, alejándose de ella desaparecía de su presencia.

_-Sí, te esperare aquí, hermoso demonio..._ Se despidió con algo de coquetería esa mujer, eso molestó a Ciel, pero ese halago molestó más a Sebastian que frunció el ceño.

_-Creo que tienes una admiradora... _Decía sarcástico ocultando su molestia el mayor cuando se alejaban de la casa de esa mujer.

_-No te pongas celoso, vamos a visitar la residencia de ese sujeto… _Exclamó Ciel con una sonrisa divertida la ver el rostro celoso de su amado, lanzándose en sus brazos lo besó dulcemente en los labios, se sentía feliz de haber formado su primer contrato, aunque era un alma de no mucho valor estaba bien para iniciar, Sebastian correspondiendo a la alegría de su pequeño lo abrazó y se besaron por unos segundos. Algo emocionado Ciel abrazaba a Sebastian quien lo cargaba para llegar más rápido al lugar donde vivía ese hombre que mataría al día siguiente.

_-Iré a ver yo primero..._ Llegando a la elegante residencia en medio de la noche, Sebastian decidió entrar por una ventana al despacho que parecía ser del hombre a quien mataría, Ciel esperó fuera de la ventana.

_-Creo que fue mala idea lo del contrato… _decía Sebastian con algo de temor, incertidumbre eso solo confundió al menor.

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_ Preguntaba intrigado Ciel, decidiendo entrar al despacho para ver la foto que al parecer a Sebastian había hecho cambiar de parecer de repente.

_-No hay problema en romperlo ahora..._ Exclamaba algo nervioso Sebastian tratando de ocultar tras de sí unos portarretratos que estaban en una repisa.

_-Déjame ver..._ Exclamó molesto Ciel la incertidumbre le invadía empujando a Sebastian a un lado, al ver las fotos un frio recorrió todo su ser.

_-Elizabeth... a ella debo matar..._ Decía con dificultad el menor con tristeza mirando la foto de su prima y ex prometida.

_-Lo siento..._ Exclamaba Sebastian con tristeza, sabía que aquello sería muy difícil para su pequeño no le gustaba verlo sufrir y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

_-Esta es su familia, tiene dos niños..._ murmuraba con la voz quebrantada Ciel al ver la imagen de ella de unos 25 años junto a su esposo y dos pequeños niños.

_-Ya te dije Ciel no debes cumplir este contrato, buscaremos otro..._ Le animaba Sebastian abrazándolo en medio de ese despacho.

_-Él se parece a mi padre... _Comentaba con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica Ciel al señalar en la foto a uno de esos niños que tenía un parecido a su padre Vincent.

_-Vámonos alguien se acerca..._ Dijo Sebastian acomodando el portarretrato en su lugar, salieron de inmediato por la ventana al escuchar que alguien entraría.

_-Es ella... Ya es toda una dama..._ Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa Ciel quien fuera de la ventana miraba a quien había entrado, era Elizabeth ya toda una mujer.

_-Muy hermosa, _Comentó Sebastian aunque en el pasado tal vez le tuvo algo de fastidio por ser tan cariñosa con su Ciel, ahora le conmovía su situación, además decía la verdad Elizabeth estaba hermosa y radiante, en la flor de la vida, aquello lo notó también Ciel sintiendo una fría punzada en su corazón que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, una reacción tan humana que le asustó un poco. Saliendo de prisa de esa residencia sin rumbo fijo escapaba de ese sentir, era seguido por Sebastian que con tristeza veía la confusión de su pequeño. Llegaron a un páramo lejos de Londres, se mantuvieron en silencio Sebastian no sabía que decir decidió que fuera Ciel quien se desahogara.

_-No puedo matarla Sebastian... ella es inocente no tiene la culpa de la infidelidad de ese maldito con quien se casó..._ Habló con tristeza Ciel después de varios minutos de silencio parado viendo el cielo.

_-Lo sé…_ Acertó a decir Sebastian abrazándolo por la espalda, quería que sintiera su apoyo.

_-Además sus niños quedaran solos..._ Decía Ciel tratando de encontrar lógica a la situación.

_-Rómpelo Ciel, no te obligues a esto, mi amor..._ Exclamaba con ternura Sebastian siendo comprensivo con el ser que amaba y ahora sufría.

_-Si lo rompo esa mujer seguramente contratara otro demonio, y será lo mismo..._ Dijo Ciel recostándose al pecho de su amante que lo abrazaba dulcemente, él quería sentirse apoyado y quien más podría darle apoyo que su amado. Sebastian entendió que era cierto lo que dijo Ciel, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?_ Preguntó Sebastian al final de todo era Ciel quien debía decidirlo.

_-Hablare con ella, tal vez solo lo mate a él..._ Respondió algo esperanzado el menor apretando las manos de su amado que lo abrazaban por la cintura.

_-Inténtalo, aunque tu autoridad como demonio, decaerá..._ Ciel se quedó pensativo durante un par de horas, su demonio solo lo tenía abrazado en medio del silencio y oscuridad del páramo ambos de pie contemplaban la luna.

_-Te decepcionare... Sebastian..._ Exclamó con melancolía el menor dándose media vuelta para abrazar a su Sebastian, escondiendo su rostro en su firme abdomen,

_-No digas eso..._ Le dijo Sebastian levantando su juvenil rostro quien avergonzado desviaba la mirada.

_-No soy un humano, no soy un demonio... ¿Que soy entonces? ¿Por qué siento esta debilidad humana carcomiendo mi ser? ¿Acaso no soy un demonio? _Exclamaba entre frustrado, molesto y confundido el menor el enojo consigo mismo le hicieron que sus ojos brillaran derramando una lágrima.

_-Todavía posees ciertos rasgos humanos, pero eso no es malo, te amo así... _Consolaba Sebastian agachándose para quedar a la altura de su pequeño, que parecía desmoronarse lo abrazó fuertemente.

_-Quiero ser un demonio como tú, tal vez esta es una prueba que tengo que pasar, para borrar de mi todo rasgo humano... Eso que me debilita y me duele..._ Exclamaba Ciel muy alterado aferrándose con fuerza a su demonio.

_-Amor... no seas tan duro contigo, pero es tu contrato y yo no puedo obligarte a cumplirlo o romperlo, eso depende de ti, Solo debo decir que cualquier decisión que tomes, siempre te apoyare y nunca me decepcionaras... pero no quiero verte sufrir..._ Decía Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa tomando entre sus manos el rostro confundido de su amado que se tranquilizó ante esas palabras, Sebastian lo besó con ternura en los labios a la luz de la gran luna que los iluminaba.

-_Lo haré solo, no quiero que me veas mañana tomar mi decisión..._ Dijo Ciel decidido, separándose después de ese dulce beso, abrazándose nuevamente a su amado.

_-Está bien, lo comprendo... _Habló comprensivamente Sebastian, aunque en el fondo de su ser ya sabía cuál iba a ser la decisión de Ciel, lo conocía lo suficiente para saberla pero no diría nada.

-Por ahora solo quédate conmigo hasta que llegue el amanecer... Pasaron la noche en ese frio paramo, abrazados arrimados a un árbol en silencio. A la mañana siguiente Ciel partió temprano donde su contratista dejando en ese páramo a su Sebastian que esperaría su regreso, muchas ideas cruzaban su mente, no sabía qué hacer como actuaría en el momento, llegando a la casa de Agustina quien lo recibió con ansiedad se notaba que en verdad deseaba vengarse, se le notaba en su mirada y sonrisa. Ambos se dirigieron a la residencia Windfor en el centro de la ciudad, los dos caminaban por los alrededores de la elegante residencia cerciorándose que estaban en casa al parecer tenían visitas, decidieron esperar a que anocheciera para cumplir la misión homicida.

_-Escondámonos en ese callejón..._ Sugirió la joven preparándose para cumplir su venganza, al ver que gente entraba y salía de la residencia no quería ser descubierta.

_-Vamos..._ Decía Ciel con mirada algo melancólica, esa mirada extrañó a su contratista no pensó que los demonios mostraran emociones, en el oscuro callejón Ciel tomó una decisión.

_-¿Que pasó Ciel? ¿Lo hiciste?_ preguntaba preocupado Sebastian al ver a su pequeño cubierto de sangre, y la mirada perdida de inmediato lo abrazó con fuerza para darle su apoyo. Al percatarse del aroma de la sangre notó que no era de su prima, era de su contratista, él había matado a su contratista antes que matar a su prima.

_-Debía matarla, no podía cumplir su venganza..._ Esos niños se quedarían solos, ella no tenía que sufrir, tuvo que haber sufrido bastante cuando me fui de su lado, no podría causarle más pena. Perdóname Sebastian... Decía devastado Ciel, arrodillándose frente a Sebastian que de inmediato se arrodillo con él para abrazarlo.

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte mi Ciel, esa es la decisión que esperaba de ti. _Hablaba tiernamente al oído de su pequeño que sollozaba en medio de la oscuridad, pasaron varios minutos.

_-A pesar de eso me siento mal, nunca podre ser un demonio como tú deseas... _Decía el menor con frustración al oído de su demonio, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

_-Tú ya eres el demonio que yo deseo, no debes cambiar nada.._. Susurraba Sebastian con amor viendo el rostro confuso de su pequeño, lo abrazó durante un largo tiempo hasta que se tranquilizara pero Sebastian sabía que aquello marcaria a Ciel, pues se dio cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza un humano jugando a ser demonio.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ciel se quedó pensando en aquella situación dándose cuenta que aún era muy vulnerable, aunque aquello había pasado un par de meses atrás aún era un sentir que le atormentaba, temía que Sebastian lo despreciara por no ser un demonio completo y ahora más que su cuerpo estaba al parecer enfermo.

_-Ya no sé qué pensar..._ Decía en medio de un suspiro el pequeño viendo como su gato se alejaba, para refugiarse del frío de la noche. Él se abrazó a sus piernas mirando la luna.

_-¿Que no sabes, cariño? _Dijo la suave y melodiosa voz de Sebastian abrazando por la espalda a su Ciel.

_-Sebastian... No percibí tu presencia..._ Exclamó sorprendido y emocionado el menor, volteando su rostro y darle un pequeño beso de bienvenida.

_-Estabas muy concentrado en tus pensamientos…_ Comentó Sebastian sentándose en medio del patio, dejando delante de si a Ciel, quien no quería que Sebastian notara su demacrado rostro la oscuridad le ayudaba.

_-Tardaste mucho..._ Comentó Ciel con un pequeño puchero mientras sentía como su amado olía su cabello.

_-Se me complico un poco, te extrañe tanto..._ Exclamaba con una sonrisa Sebastian acariciando el delicado cuerpo de su amado.

_-Y yo a ti..._ Respondió el pequeño tomando una de las manos de Sebastian regalándole un pequeño beso en ella. Sebastian vio como el gato le maullaba como llamándolo pero lo hacía escondido detrás de una planta, resguardándose del frio de la noche.

_-Gato malo, dejas solo a mi Ciel..._ Comentó un poco molesto Sebastian al ver que el gato lo miraba a lo lejos escondiéndose más por la mirada siniestra de Sebastian.

_-Está haciendo frio, pobrecito... _Exclamó con una sonrisa el menor, el siempre defendía al gato pensar que antes los odiaba.

_-Vamos adentro..._ Decía Sebastian levantándose y ayudando a levantar a su pequeño, en un rápido movimiento el mayor atrajo para sí a Ciel viendo su rostro.

_-Un momento..._ Acertó a decir Sebastian al notar el semblante un poco enfermo de su amado,

_-¿Qué?_ Preguntó Ciel tratando de ocultar su malestar, la verdad se sentía muy mal pero fingía estar bien para no preocupar a Sebastian.

_-Te ves mal... Ciel ¿Estas bien?_ Hablaba muy preocupado el mayor viendo fijamente el demacrado rostro de Ciel.

-_Sí, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado y con sueño la verdad no he dormido nada en estos días..._ Respondió sin darle mucha importancia a su salud.

_-Solo es eso... ¿Seguro?_ Exclamaba un poco dudoso Sebastian podía ser eso, pero algo le decía que Ciel no estaba bien.

_-Sí, no te preocupes..._ Contestó con una hermosa pero fingida sonrisa Ciel, sentía su ser desplomarse, acercándose a Sebastian le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

_-Ciel, te amo..._ Susurró Sebastian sentía que algo le ocultaba su pequeño, eso lo hizo asustarse un poco.

_-Yo también te amo Sebastian.._. Susurraba Ciel con esfuerzo sentía sus ojos cerrarse, eso preocupo en gran manera a Sebastian quien veía a su pequeño perder la conciencia.

_-¡Ciel! _Repetía angustiado Sebastian viendo como su amado no despertaba a su llamado, lo tomó entre sus brazos lo llevaba de inmediato al infierno.


	8. Esos demonios, uniendose

Ciel con dificultad abría sus ojos recostado en lo que parecía ser su cama, con la vista un poco borrosa distinguía el rostro preocupado de su amado Sebastian que estaba frente a él, de inmediato sintió como su demonio lo abrazaba con fuerza.

_-Sebastian... me estas ahogando..._ Decía Ciel sintiendo ese conmovedor abrazo mientras acariciaba lenta y dulcemente el cabello de Sebastian sentía como su aliento rozaba su cuello con calidez.

_-Maldición, Ciel... No vuelvas a asustarme así..._ Murmuraba Sebastian en el oído de Ciel, con la voz un poco apagada, eso hizo sentir mal a Ciel, se notaba la angustia en la voz de su amado pero a la vez parecía estar feliz y aliviado.

_-Lo siento, no fue mi intención._ Hablaba Ciel levantando el rostro conmovido de Sebastian, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que permanecía arrodillado al pie de la cama.

_-¿Te sientes bien?_ Preguntaba Sebastian más tranquilo al sentir como su pequeño le acariciaba con dulzura su rostro y lo miraba fijamente.

_-Sí, un poco mejor... Sebastian, ¿Que me pasó?_ Decía Ciel con algo de intriga.

_-No lo tenemos muy claro..._ Respondió arqueando una ceja, la verdad era que no tenía idea de lo que estuviera pasando con la salud de Ciel.

_-¿Tenemos?_ Preguntó con curiosidad sentándose en la cama, apoyando su cuerpo al espaldar de la cama, Sebastian se sentó junto a él, abrazándolo tiernamente.

_-Un demonio que aquí en el infierno, es como curandero o un médico, te ha revisado y no sabe que te sucedió... _Contestó seriamente Sebastian sintiendo como Ciel apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

_-¿Cuánto dormí? _Preguntó Ciel un poco preocupado, lo que más deseaba era no estar enfermo sabía que eso haría angustiarse más a Sebastian,

_-Más de un día y no despertabas... Me angustié con la sola idea de perderte... Ciel no vuelvas a hacerme sufrir así... _Murmuraba el mayor tomando el rostro de Ciel entre sus manos, viéndolo con verdadera preocupación, rozaba con suavidad sus labios.

_-Trataré..._ Dijo Ciel con una sonrisa, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de su Sebastian, aunque se sentía un poco mejor, el malestar y pesadez en su cuerpo persistía Uniendo sus labios en un beso, se mantuvieron cariñosos por un par de minutos. Continuaron con esos dulces besos mezclados con preocupación, subiendo la intensidad de ellos el mayor colaba sus manos dentro de la pijama de Ciel acariciando en ese abrazo su piel con ansiedad, el menor jadeaba aunque quería resistirse no era mejor momento para ese encuentro amoroso pero sentía que de algún modo debía reconfortar a su amado, así que estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

_-Disculpen la interrupción... Sebastian no creo que ese tipo de actividad ayude en la recuperación de Ciel._ Les interrumpió una voz entrando rápidamente a la habitación, ambos amantes se separaron ante la mirada sorpresiva y algo sospechosa de Ciel al ver de quien se trataba.

_-Andrew... ¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? _Preguntaba un poco celoso el menor, pues desde ese día en que había escuchado a ese demonio fingir tener sexo con Sebastian no lo había vuelto a ver.

_-Bueno, mientras dormías, tuve que consolar a Sebastian, estaba muy triste..._ Respondió con una sonrisa burlona Andrew viendo de forma sugestiva a Sebastian, aquella respuesta solo hizo que el celoso Ciel frunciera el ceño, emanando un poco de aura demoniaca.

_-No digas eso, idiota... Ciel, él es tu médico o algo así, es el mejor del infierno…_ Exclamaba nervioso Sebastian, mirando mal a su amigo por ese comentario imprudente.

_-¿qué coincidencia_? Decía Ciel apartándose de Sebastian con la mirada siniestra dedicada a su amado.

_-No estarás dudando de mí..._ Hablaba con cierto resentimiento Sebastian al ver como su pequeño dudaba de su fidelidad, Andrew solo sonreía divertido ante la escena.

_-Pues aún recuerdo ese beso que se dieron cuando lo vi la primera vez._ Decía Ciel torciendo su boca haciendo un pequeño puchero, recordaba ese no fingido y sensual beso que se dieron ambos frente a él, y que lo hizo poner tan celoso en aquella ocasión.

_-Eso era mentira..._ Se justificaba el mayor tratando de abrazarse a su pequeño que lo rechazaba.

_-Parece que tu amado se siente mejor…_ Acertó a decir Andrew mientras sonreía divertido, acercándose a los amantes.

_-Andrew, dijiste que tenías preguntas para Ciel cuando despertara, ¿Por qué no las haces de una vez, en lugar de decir tonterías? _ Dijo molesto mientras arqueaba una ceja Sebastian en señal que estaba enojado.

_-Está bien... ¡Que carácter!_ Exclamó resignado Andrew sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama en que estaba los amantes, Ciel parecía más tranquilo, la verdad no tenía ganas de pelear dejándose abrazar por su amado solo en sus brazos se sentía reconfortado.

_-Ciel, hare unas preguntas, quiero que seas sincero, así podremos saber que tienes_. Explicaba seriamente el demonio que figuraba como médico, Ciel asintió con la cabeza.

_-¿Que sientes, que malestar te afecta?_ Preguntaba Andrew viendo fijamente a su paciente, Sebastian entrelazaba sus manos con las de su pequeño para apoyarlo.

_-Bueno... siento el cuerpo como pesado, y aunque descanse me siento cansado, además siento como unas punzadas en el abdomen, como si algo me apretaran por dentro, algo así..._ Explicó Ciel con la mirada cabizbaja apartando una de sus manos de Sebastian para acariciarse el abdomen pues aún se sentía un poco mal.

_-¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?_ Preguntaba una vez más Andrew viendo con expectativa a Ciel.

_-Hace una semana casi, claro que era leve... Cuando Sebastian se fue se agudizó..._ Hablaba en voz baja Ciel huyendo de la mirada molesta de Sebastian.

_-Te sentías mal, hace una semana... Y no me lo dijiste..._ Reprochaba molesto Sebastian viendo fijamente a su amado.

_-No quería preocuparte, pensé que se me pasaría pronto..._ Respondió nervioso Ciel, aunque el casi nunca se intimidaba con Sebastian, ahora sentía que su amado estaba muy molesto.

_-No lo regañes ahora... Ciel, aquí Sebastian me ha comentado que su vida sexual es muy activa, demasiado diría yo... pero ese no es el punto, ¿Algo ha cambiado en eso en los días pasados?_ Decía con una sonrisa pícara Andrew tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso que se había formado

_-La verdad que sí, un poco… hace una semana no me sentía muy cómodo..._ Murmuraba Ciel con un pequeño sonrojo, viendo que Sebastian se molestaba aún más, pues antes de partir habían mantenido relaciones, el mayor ahora entendía porque no fueron intensos esos encuentros, pensaba que era porque su ánimo que había decaído un poco a partir del suceso de su primer contrato, no pensó que era porque se sentía mal su pequeño.

_-No me dijiste..._ Murmuraba el mayor con el ceño fruncido pero a la vez un poco resentido de que Ciel no confiara en él, para contarle su malestar se suponía que en su relación no había secretos ni verdades a medias.

_-¿Tenias 13 años cuando te convertiste en demonio? ¿Verdad?_ Decía Andrew viendo que los amantes se quedaron callados por largos segundos.

_-Sí, casi catorce..._ Respondió Ciel un poco entristecido, pues su amado Sebastian no lo miraba, estaba en verdad molesto.

_-Según lo que me dijo Sebastian, llevas casi 11 años como demonio, si fueras humano tendrías 24 o 25 años, me contó también que has estado un poco deprimido por una situación pasada._ Hablaba de forma calmada Andrew tratando en su mente de encontrar lógica a lo que le sucedía a Ciel.

_-¿tienes idea de lo que le pasa? ¿O solo son conjeturas?_ Decía malhumorado Sebastian levantándose de la cama, Ciel solo desvió la mirada.

_-A mi parecer, aunque he atendido a pocos semidemonios, ellos eran adultos no un adolescente, no puedo afirmarlo pero creo que tu cuerpo está creciendo de alguna forma, puede ser por la situación de hace dos meses haya predispuesto tu cuerpo a esos cambios, tu aura esta desequilibrada y alterada, entre lo humano y demoníaco, tus hormonas humanas están luchando dentro de tu cuerpo, quieren humanizarte aunque eso sea imposible._ Explicaba con elocuencia y una pequeña sonrisa era la conclusión que parecía ser, esperaba no equivocarse ya lo presentía de algún modo cuando Sebastian le explicó sobre la naturaleza diferente de Ciel.

_-¿Eso es malo?_ Preguntó con intriga el menor hasta un poco preocupado. Sebastian viendo esa mirada confundida en Ciel decidió que no era el mejor momento para regañarlo o enojarse con él, se acercó a su pequeño sentándose a su lado lo abrazó con fuerza, el menor solo sonrió y calladamente correspondió ese abrazo.

_-No creo, pero recomiendo una semana de descanso te dejare unos brebajes que preparé para ti, todo en tu interior se equilibrara. _Exclamaba el demonio sacando de su bolsillo unos pequeños frascos, entregándoselos en las manos de Sebastian, Ciel y su amado suspiraron aliviados por lo menos no era algo malo.

_-Sebastian... Nada de sexo en una semana...Nada... Si quieres que se recupere tendrás que abstenerte unos días._ Decía Andrew con una sonrisa traviesa, mirando fijamente a Sebastian que se sorprendió ante esa repentina declaración.

_-Eso es una tortura, no tendré más opción que complacerme solo..._ Respondía Sebastian con mejor humor y una enorme sonrisa mientras suspiraba resignado.

_-¡!Cállate Sebastian¡ no hables tus perversiones así… tan a la ligera..._ Exclamaba sonrojado y alterado Ciel quien se sentía aliviado, golpeaba el pecho de su amado con fingido enojo.

_-Creo que estoy de más aquí, me retiro volveré en una semana para ver si te has recuperado. _Con un suspiro de resignación hablaba Andrew al ver como esos apasionados demonios discutían en la cama pero ambos se miraban con amor.

_-Sí, gracias..._ Contestaron los dos demonios dejando su discusión a un lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-De nada, hermoso... Ciel eres tan hermoso, si un día te cansas de Sebastian, puedes venir a mí, te recibiré gustoso..._ Susurraba sensualmente Andrew cerca de Ciel que se sonrojó ante esas palabras, Sebastian se enojó ante eso, cerrando los ojos contenía su furia y ganas de matar a su amigo demonio.

_-ehh... ehhh... Él es mío, bastardo..._ Gritaba enojado Sebastian viendo como Andrew se escapaba deprisa por la ventana.

_-Sebastian... ya se fue, déjalo..._ Decía Ciel tomando la mano de su amado, evitando que siguiera a Andrew e hiciera alguna locura.

_-Maldito atrevido,_ Exclamaba celoso Sebastian el pequeño solo sonreía ante ese gesto, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su demonio.

_-Así que a partir de ahora cuidare de ti, para que te recuperes pronto... Tomate tu medicina que por cierto huele horrible ¿sabes?_ Hablaba Sebastian abriendo el pequeño frasco de medicina para Ciel, haciendo una mueca de asco por el olor, el menor se separó de Sebastian poniéndose boca abajo en la cama se negaba a tomarlo, Sebastian sonreía ante esa infantil reacción, pero cuanto amaba esos gestos se sentía feliz de que su Ciel no tuviera algo grave, ahora solo esperaría a que se recuperara y volverían a su vida normal.

Pasaron 7 días en que Ciel ya estaba totalmente recuperado en unos minutos llegaría Andrew a revisarlo y darle oficialmente su visto bueno a su mejorada salud, esperaba en la sala con su pijama recién salía de su habitación pues Sebastian no lo dejó salir y casi ni levantarse en toda la semana, aunque valía la pena pues su amado lo consentió en extremo solo por eso permitía su exagerado cuidado.

_-Estas perfecto... Tu aura se ha equilibrado, y tu cuerpo está recuperado..._ Aclaraba Andrew con una sonrisa, mientras percibía el aura equilibrado de Ciel.

_-Que buena noticia..._ Exclamo muy contento Sebastian, abrazando emocionado a su pequeño.

_-Sí, sabía que te recuperarías... por eso traje este regalito, lo prepare especialmente para ustedes… _Hablaba Andrew entregando una botella parecida a las de vino en el mundo humano.

_-¿Qué es?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad Ciel al ver la botella que tomaba entre sus manos Sebastian.

_-Un licor del infierno, pero a la vez te hará recuperar energías, creo que se lo merecen para que celebren esta noche._ Decía con una pequeña traviesa el demonio, Ciel y Sebastian solo sonrieron entre sí, pues ya habían pasado varios días de abstinencia y ambos estaban un poco ansiosos por sentir placer.

_-Gracias..._ Dijeron a la vez la demoniaca pareja, Andrew se despidió pero algo aun le resultaba sospechoso en el cuerpo de Ciel, podía sentir una vibra diferente en su interior pero era tan mínimo que creyó que sería su imaginación, alejándose de la residencia de ellos se perdió su figura en el vasto infierno, mientras tanto un ambiente romántico se respiraba en la sala de la casa de los dos demonios que sonreían enamorados regalándose pequeños besos en el amplio sillón.

_-Celebremos afuera, la noche infernal está hermosa hoy…_ Comentaba entre besos el mayor.

_-Debo cambiarme de ropa entonces…_ Respondió Ciel abrazándose a su amado, se sentía muy feliz de haber recuperado su buena salud.

_-No es necesario, vamos a la laguna que está a unos metros de aquí._ Decía Sebastian levantándose para cargar a su amado y llevarlo al lugar donde muchas veces antes habían ido para conversar, relajarse o mostrarse afecto.

_-Está bien…_ Dijo el menor quien se aferró al fuerte cuerpo de su amante saliendo de inmediato de la casa, mientras se dirigían a la laguna conversaban de forma amena, llevando consigo la botella y dos copas. Unas vez que llegaron encontraron la laguna de agua azul profundo, la noche del infierno estaba fresca y algunas luces brillaban alrededor sin olvidar las rosas en blanco y negro cuyos pétalos revoloteaban traviesamente en el aire, era un ambiente mágico y casi romántico para ser el infierno.

_-Brindo por ti mi amor..._ Dijo sebastian después de varios minutos en que sentados en el fresco suelo cubierto de cientos de pétalos negros y blancos, a unos pasos de la laguna, levantaba su copa con el licor que Andrew les había regalado.

_-Y yo por ti, por los dos..._ Acertó a decir Ciel levantando y juntando su copa con la de su amado, ambos brindaron con una sonrisa y mirada amorosa, al probar ese líquido sintieron un estremecimiento recorrer sus cuerpos, por lo exquisito de su sabor y la sensación agradable que les brindaba la bebida, una vez que bebieron el contenido de sus respectivas copas, se besaron apasionadamente por varios minutos. Luego siguieron sirviendo más de la extraña bebida, entre besos y una pequeña conversación.

_-Me siento muy bien..._ Dijo Ciel cuando se notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas y le costaba hablar con claridad pero extrañamente no dejaba de sonreír.

_-creo que estas ebrio, cariño… _Decía muy divertido entre un hipo Sebastian que estaba en igual condiciones que Ciel.

_-Tú también…_ Sonreía en alto el pequeño, al escuchar hablar así a su amado, nunca antes lo había visto así, eso le divertía. Juntando sus labios en un fogoso beso, se recostaron sobre esos pétalos, acariciando sus pieles con ansiedad, el ambiente, la abstinencia y el licor los estaba descontrolando.

_-Hace calor..._ Dijo Ciel apartándose de los labios de su amado con dificultad se levantó, se mantuvo de pie aunque tambaleando frente a su amado que solo lo veía. Sebastian se relamió los labios cuando vio que su pequeño se desnudaba caminando hacia la laguna, con cada paso tambaleante dejaba una prenda detrás de él,

_-Yo haré lo mismo..._ Susurró con erotismo Sebastian cuando vio el cuerpo desnudo de Ciel frente a él, en todos esos días no lo había podido ver para evitar tentaciones, ahora su espalda desnuda posaba frente a sus ojos que centellaban con un brillo demoniaco, de inmediato hizo lo mismo que Ciel desprendiéndose de su ropa se adentró en la fresca agua de la laguna, donde Ciel lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

_-Te amo Sebastian… Te amo…_ Decía Ciel con una enorme sonrisa, mientras recibía a su amado entre sus brazos. Sebastian sintió como su pequeño no dejó que correspondiera sus palabras pues lo había callado con un candente beso que él no iba a romper. Sus cuerpos se retorcían sensualmente entre sí en esas aguas que se estaban tornando cálidas al igual que sus cuerpos, mientras sus labios no se separaban en esos besos que se regalaban. Pasaron así varios minutos entre besos, sonrisas y palabras atrevidas.

_-¿Estás seguro de continuar? ¿Te sientes bien?_ Preguntaba un poco preocupado Sebastian pues su cuerpo no resistía y quería sentir más placer, pero aun en medio de su desquicio tenia presente el estado de salud de su pequeño.

_-Si… Estoy bien, prometí que sería sincero contigo_… dijo Ciel quien miraba fijamente a Sebastian, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

_-Niño malo… _Decía Sebastian separándose de Ciel lanzándole agua a la cara, el menor que no iba quedarse así también le lanzó agua a la cara, jugaron en el agua en medio del silencio infernal solo sus voces y sonrisas divertidas eran escuchadas, nadaron un rato cuando se rencontraron juntaron su cuerpos en un abrazo muy atrevido en que sus cuerpos friccionaban con lujuria, sobre todos sus miembros que a ambos causo un espasmo placentero, buscando sus labios se besaron cuando Sebastian notó una diferencia en Ciel.

-_Ahhh... mira parece que ha crecido..._ Dijo con una sonrisa Sebastian al apretar entre sus manos el miembro erecto de Ciel había crecido desde la última vez que lo sintió.

_-No… sigue igual... _ Dijo Ciel un poco avergonzado, él sabía que había crecido un poco en los últimos días pero aun así no era igual al prominente miembro de Sebastian. El mayor se sumergió en el agua para probar el miembro crecido de Ciel, metiéndolo en su boca lo saboreaba con ansiedad, comenzó su felación de forma exquisita bajo el agua, Ciel se estremecía por el placer de pie en medio de la laguna, solo gemía en alto y acariciaba el cabello de su amado, sentía como velozmente la boca de su Sebastian lo saciaba, consumido por el orgasmo Ciel vertió su esencia en la boca de Sebastian que con dificultad pudo contenerla toda, saliendo del agua se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su amado unidos en un beso, retrocedieron hasta llegar a la orilla donde se recostaron siguiendo con su ardua y candente labor.

_-Ahhh…_ Gimió Ciel en alto cuando Sebastian en una sola estocada introdujo su miembro en su interior, el menor levantaba sus delgadas piernas para mayor alcance de Sebastian, quien empezó a embestirlo con delicia ambos se abrazaron y se besaban como desesperados tratando de calmar las ansias de sus seres.

_-Ahhh…_ Sus fuertes gemidos retumbaban el solitario ambiente, no les importaba si algún pervertido demonio los viera, por ahora solo eran los dos en el infierno entregándose al placer de su entrega que se sentía algo diferente, las embestidas eran más certeras y profundas hundiendo en el más prohibido placer a los amantes que no se cansaban, pasaron así varios minutos, cuando el orgasmo los consumió por entero a los dos, quienes se aferraban más a sus cuerpos en medio de su grito de placer, el semen de Sebastian llenaba cálidamente el interior de Ciel, quien también derramó con fuerza su esencia sobre su amado. Aun no agotados, sonrieron susurrándose dulces palabras.

_-Esta noche es especial_… Decía Sebastian quien salía del interior de Ciel, ambos recostados y abrazados con la respiración agitada miraban las luces que vacilaban en el ambiente. Con dulces besos nuevamente empezaron a revolcarse sobre los suaves pétalos del suelo, quedando Ciel sentado sobre el abdomen de su amado, comenzó a restregarse sobre él con erotismo y sus cuerpos aun húmedos por los fluidos entre sí que se habían regalado, de inmediato Ciel sintió su miembro erguirse entonces se dio cuenta que de verdad había crecido, eso lo alegró.

_-Ahhh... perverso..._ Exclamó Sebastian quien notó la alegría de Ciel, comenzó con sus manos a estimular el miembro de Ciel, él se retorcía de placer de pronto una idea cruzó su mente.

_-Quiero meterlo en ti... ¿puedo?_ Decía con fingida inocencia Ciel, mientras su sonrisa demostraba lo contrario, Sebastian se quedó pensando nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, pero veía la carita suplicante de Ciel así que estaba dispuesto a ceder.

_-Ahh... no sé... soy virgen de allí... solo de allí... _Dijo con fingida inocencia también Sebastian, pero con una sonrisa pervertida. Entonces con la cabeza asintió para que Ciel pudiera cumplir su anhelo, el menor se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso, mientras pensaba como lo haría. Se sentó frente a Sebastian que tenía las piernas abiertas, en solo pensar en la idea de ser embestido por Ciel le parecía muy erótico, que su entrada ya palpitaba algo que notó Ciel solo sonrió gustoso. Tomando entre sus pequeñas manos su mediano miembro erecto y humedecido por las actividades anteriores, lentamente se introdujo en Sebastian, que gemía de placer al sentir ese cálido miembro penetrar su virgen entrada, echando la cabeza para atrás sentía un placer diferente, aquello hizo que Ciel adquiriera más confianza terminando de introducirlo, gemía alto pues sentía como su miembro era acogido deliciosamente en el interior de Sebastian, lentamente comenzó a moverse imitaba lo que Sebastian hacía con él anteriormente, se sentía un poco nervioso no sabía si podría hacerlo bien.

_-Ahh Ciel... muévete más... hazlo bien_... Entre gemidos decía Sebastian sintiendo como torpemente Ciel se movía en su interior tratando de encontrar un ritmo acompasado, por la mente del menor pasaba la idea de que aquello era un poco complicado pero a la vez se sentía bien, pues veía como Sebastian se retorcía de placer y su rostro sumiso a la vez sonrojado clamaba por más.

_-Eso intento, ya cállate... me desconcentro..._ Advirtió en un tono molesto el pequeño mientras comenzaba a embestirlo lentamente pero con delicia para Sebastian, que veía a su pequeño complacerse su rostro lo delataba pues tenía una pequeña sonrisa y jadeaba, Ciel tomo con una mano el miembro de Sebastian que se erguía ante él, estimulándolo, las manos del mayor le ayudaban a la de Ciel al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad en sus embestidas.

_-Ahhh se siente bien..._ gemía en alto Sebastian sintiendo como faltaba poco para que Ciel estallara en su interior, anhelaba sentir el líquido cálido de su pequeño bañando su ser, Ciel gemía el nombre de su amante en cada embestida que le regalaba cada vez más certera y más profunda, que Sebastian deliraba de placer, su miembro que humedecido por la tosca caricia de la mano de su amante estaba hinchado dispuesto a desfogar en cualquier momento.

_-Ciel... eres bueno..._ Exclamaba Sebastian en su éxtasis, al ver como Ciel se empeñaba en darle placer, apartando una mano de sobre su miembro tomaba la mano libre de Ciel para entrelazar sus dedos llegando al orgasmo en que Ciel con fuerza gritó sintiendo como estrujaban su miembro palpitante entre las paredes anales de Sebastian derramando su esencia dentro de su amado, quien a su vez sentía ese líquido correr en su interior causándole un estremecimiento placentero llegando al clímax, eyaculando en la mano de su pequeño, Ciel salió del interior de su amado un poco agotado se recostó sobre su cuerpo ambos estremeciéndose se besaban amorosamente hasta recuperar el aliento.

_-Estuvo perfecto, pero prefiero estar dentro de ti..._ Decía Sebastian luego de varios minutos rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, Ciel solo sonreía aunque fue divertido, pero prefería seguir siendo sometido por Sebastian pero de vez en cuando había que variar.

_-Como diga mi dulce señor…_ Acertó a decir en forma sumisa Ciel dándole un pequeño beso a su amado, ambos rodaron los ojos hacia la botella que estaba a unos centímetros de ellos, Ciel sentándose cogió la botella que tenía poco licor, tomando un sorbo directo de la botella.

_-Esos modales cariño…_ Sonreía divertido Sebastian al ver a su pequeño tomar así el licor, sentándose junto al pequeño recibía la botella que Ciel le brindaba, tomando también un sorbo entre la conversación que tenían bebían poco a poco de la botella hasta que se acabó.

_-Vamos a casa, hace un poco de frio…_ Dijo Ciel levantándose un poco tambaleante tratando de recoger su ropa, en un mal cálculo casi cae al piso pero rápidamente Sebastian lo sostuvo pero como también estaba mareado ambos cayeron al suelo, en medio de sus risas, era una noche algo mágica si lo pensaban ambos, se quedaron viendo por segundos con sus miradas se decían cuanto se amaban, uniendo sus labios en un dulce pero profundo beso_._

_-Alcánzame…_ Exclamaba Ciel levantándose y corriendo desnudo en dirección a la casa, que estaba cerca, Sebastian se levantó y alcanzándolo en medio camino se unieron en un fogoso beso, y un abrazo candente, el mayor cargaba a su Ciel quien enredó sus brazos al cuello de Sebastian, y sus piernas a su cintura, acelerando el paso llegaron a la casa. Tirando la puerta entraron directo a la sala lanzando todo lo que pudiera haber en su paso, ambos tirándose en el sillón, donde darían rienda suelta a sus deseos, ansiosos se besaban por todo el cuerpo y se aferraban de forma lasciva al cuerpo del otro, susurrando entre gemidos y jadeos sus nombres.

_-Ahhh... Sebastian_… gemía en alto el menor cuando sintió a su amado ponerlo en cuatro sobre el sillón sintiendo como en una sola estocada introdujo su miembro haciéndolo vibrar de manera exquisita en su interior, Sebastian se abrazaba a Ciel por su espalda comenzaba a embestirlo con firmeza haciendo delirar al menor que se aferraba con fuerza al sillón que rechinaba por el fuerte movimiento de los amantes,

_-Ahhh…Ciel… Ciel…_ gemía Sebastian rozando sus labios sobre la espalda de su pequeño, que estaba ligeramente perlado por el sudor a la vez que lo lamia causando espasmos de placer en Ciel, con su mano masturbaba el inquieto y erecto miembro de su pequeño, los gemidos, el tosco sonido de sus cuerpos en esa intensa unión era la melodía placentera que se escuchaba en medio del silencioso infierno.

_-Ahhh… Se… bas… tian…_ Deliraba preso del placer el menor cuando en un rápido movimiento Sebastian lo traía para sí, sentándose ambos Ciel quedando sentado sobre el miembro del mayor que no dejaba de embestirlo, ahora podía lamer su cuello, y sus fuertes brazos se enredaban en el frágil cuerpo de Ciel quien se movía acompasado a su amado en una sincronía perfecta de placer, sentía los gemidos roncos de su amado en su oído, eso lo hacía acelerar su movimiento, estando cerca del tan ansiado orgasmo, Sebastian lo volteo quedando sentados ambos de frente sin detener su movimiento siguieron así por unos minutos saciando sus bocas con exquisitos besos llenos de pasión acallando un poco sus gemidos.

_-Te amo…_ Gritaron ambos al sentir el placer consumir sus cuerpos por dentro y por fuera, Ciel sintió ese orgasmo aún más intenso un poco diferente a los anteriores regalados por su amado, sentía como vibraba su interior, le pareció extraño pero las circunstancias de esa noche lo ameritaban así que se dejó consumir por el placer, olvidándose de ese pequeño detalle y disfrutándolo, su esencia se vertió profusamente sobre el abdomen y mano de Sebastian, quien también llenaba el interior de Ciel con su eyaculación que emanaba de forma exquisita, sintiendo también un orgasmo diferente a los vividos anteriormente, ambos se retorcían y jadeaban de placer, ya cansados por tanto placer en una sola noche, conversaban un poco entre besos, en un dulce abrazo se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato.

_-Sebastian, levántate..._ Decía Ciel moviendo a su amado que estaba dormido profundamente, algo raro en él, y eso le preocupo un poco al menor, quien desnudo lo miraba dulcemente.

_-Mmmm... Tengo sueño..._ Exclamaba Sebastian abrazándose más a su pequeño para seguir durmiendo.

_-Mira este desastre... ¿Cómo terminamos en la sala?..._ Hablaba Ciel viendo como estaban las cosas tiradas en la pequeña sala, Sebastian con cara de sueño solo miraba de reojo el desastre ocasionado sonriendo ligeramente.

-Recuerdo algo... pero si recuerdo que lo disfrutamos... Decía cariñoso Sebastian, mirando el rostro de Ciel que parecía algo enfermo de repente.

_-Me siento un poco mareado..._ Exclamaba Ciel con gesto malhumorado tocándose la cabeza, seguramente era consecuencia del licor.

_-Yo también, además tengo acidez..._ Hablaba Sebastian quien también se sentía mal, pero pensó que era por la bebida, ambos se quedaron viendo y sonrieron a pesar de su malestar, se quedaron abrazados en el sillón unas horas descansando hasta que les pasara el malestar pero no se iba, sino que aumentaba, si seguían así habría que llamar a Andrew, tal vez se excedieron tener sexo desenfrenado y beber alcohol no era buena combinación o era demasiado buena. Se asearon y pusieron ropa cómoda decidieron quedarse en cama hasta que el malestar se fuera, quedándose dormidos por largas horas despertaron sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Pasaron otras horas en que permanecieron descansando por alguna extraña razón no podían separarse donde iba Sebastian lo seguía Ciel y viceversa, a la noche siguiente de aquella noche de copas, Sebastian y Ciel recuperados totalmente de sus malestares, les pareció raro que una bebida les causara aquello.

_-¿Cómo te sientes Sebastian?_ Preguntaba Ciel al ver que su amado estaba más animado, leía un libro junto a él sentados en la cama.

_-Mejor, ya no siento nauseas !Que vergonzoso, enfermarme así¡_ Exclamaba un poco avergonzado el mayor nunca en su existencia se había enfermado, solo de repente sentía medio malestar cuando su Ciel humano le daba de beber la extraña bebida de Tanaka.

_-Tal vez estés embarazado, esa noche yo te tomé..._ Comentaba burlón el pequeño con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber hecho suyo a Sebastian que solo desviaba la mirada.

_-No digas tonterías... eso no puede pasar..._ Exclamó con una sonrisa Sebastian esa posibilidad era imposible, los demonios no podían embarazarse no podían dar vida, la sola idea era ridícula pero a la vez graciosa.

_-Sebastian... ya que estamos mejor, podríamos tu sabes..._ Decía Ciel con una mirada sugerente a su amado mientras le quitaba de la mano el libro que leía su amado.

_-Ohh, esa idea me gusta..._ Besándose con ansiedad se recostaban en la cama rápidamente, Sebastian despojaba de su pijama al menor, comenzó con su lengua a jugar en sus pezones, dejándolos erectos haciendo gemir de placer a Ciel quien miraba a su demonio recorrer con besos su pecho y abdomen sabiendo a donde se dirigía ese camino de besos sonreía complacido.

_-Mmmm_… Jadeaba Sebastian dispuesto a jugar con el ombligo de Ciel, introduciendo su húmeda lengua en el ombligo, el menor jadeaba con los ojos cerrados a la vez que sentía las manos de su amante jugar con sus pezones, cuando sintió que se detuvo, y el movimiento en la cama le alertó que Sebastian se sentaba, abrió de inmediato los ojos, vio el rostro de Sebastian totalmente en blanco con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba sorprendido aquello inquietó a Ciel.

_-¿qué pasa?_ Preguntó algo confundido Ciel al ver que Sebastian no reaccionaba, sentándose en la cama aun con su ropa interior puesta.

_-Sebastian... Dime que sucede... _Exclamaba un poco molesto el menor al ver que Sebastian aun no reaccionaba, a los pocos segundos el mayor trataba de decir algo pero sus palabras no parecían salir, eso solo preocupo más a Ciel pensando que tenía algo malo lo hizo alterarse un poco.

_-Ciel... se siente un aura pequeño aquí en tu interior... _Decía Sebastian con el rostro confundido mientras con su mano acariciaba el vientre de Ciel.

_-¿qué dices?_ Preguntó contrariado Ciel su mente no razonaba con claridad, si aquello era una broma de Sebastian ahora si lo mandaría a dormir afuera por una semana, pero algo le decía que no era broma por el rostro de Sebastian, pasó un poco de saliva con su mano temblorosa la acercaba a su vientre donde Sebastian había quitado su mano para dar paso a la suya.

_-Es un pequeño... Ciel estas embarazado..._ Decía con una sonrisa emocionada Sebastian, al escuchar eso Ciel palideció todo, con la mirada perdida tocó su vientre, sintiendo que era verdad se sentía una pequeña calidez que emanaba de su interior, Sebastian con emoción colocó dulcemente su mano sobre la de su amado que estaba en una especie de trance sin reacción alguna.


	9. Esos demonios, emocionándose

Ciel se acariciaba con nerviosismo el vientre sintiendo esa extraña calidez que embargaba en lo profundo de sus ser, sintiendo como un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo, ni siquiera veía la emoción de Sebastian, su mirada perdida estaba fija en su mano que tenía sobre el vientre. Cuando sintió la mano de Sebastian sobre la suya, apenas levantó el rostro con un notable sonrojo y parecía querer decir algo pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

_-Ciel... reacciona... Ciel... _Le llamaba con insistencia Sebastian al ver como su pequeño parecía perdido en sí mismo, su palidez extrema hizo preocupar un poco a Sebastian, acercándose lo zarandeo por los hombros.

_-¿Embarazo?_ Murmuraba en voz baja el menor, levantando la mirada con enojo empujó con fuerza a Sebastian haciéndolo caer de la cama, pues el mayor desprevenido, no estaba preparado para esa reacción de Ciel.

_-Déjame solo, llama a Andrew..._ Gritaba un poco alterado el menor al ver el rostro sorprendido de su amado que se levantaba del suelo dispuesto a abrazarlo para tranquilizarlo.

_-Pero Ciel, ¿Por qué te enojas así conmigo?_ Preguntaba confundido Sebastian, para él también la situación era inesperada y algo complicada, pero trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, al ver como Ciel lo miraba con coraje tanto que su mirada azulina se cambió por la de carmesí demoniaco.

_-Tú tienes la culpa, haz lo que te digo o me enojare más..._ Hablaba en voz alta aun un poco alterado, Sebastian solo suspiró fuertemente conteniendo su molestia, ahora debería ser comprensivo con su pequeño.

_-No puedo dejarte solo, ¿Si algo llegara a pasarte?_ Decía el mayor quien se acercaba de forma sigilosa a Ciel, quien solo agachó la mirada y con sus manos jugaba nervioso, entonces Sebastian entendió que Ciel estaba asustado más que enojado.

_-Estaré bien, solo vete..._ Respondió de forma fría el menor, con la voz un poco apagada, ambos se quedaron en silencio, por la mente de los dos demonios pensamientos y sentimientos confusos los invadía.

_-Esto debe ser una pesadilla... _La voz de Ciel rompió ese silencio, con una sonrisa irónica miraba fijamente a su demonio que estaba a unos pasos de pie frente a él en sus pensamientos y en la lucha interna de ir a abrazar a Ciel, pues no sabía si lo alteraría o calmaría.

_-No digas eso..._ Al escuchar eso Sebastian se sintió afectado aun cuando apenas sabia de la existencia de ese pequeño ser ya lo amaba, y no le gustó el tono en que Ciel se refirió al pequeño fruto de su amor, Ciel solo desvió la mirada al ver la gran molestia de Sebastian.

_-Cállate... tu no entiendes... _murmuró en voz baja Ciel dejando su enojo a un lado, cambiándolo por una notoria incertidumbre, que lo hacía tiritar levemente.

_-Será mejor tranquilizarnos, no entremos en pánico..._ Decía Sebastian abrazando a Ciel, quien solo correspondió ese abrazo tratando de calmar un poco su ser de la ansiedad y la incertidumbre que le embargaba, pasaron así unos minutos hasta que Ciel parecía más tranquilo, Sebastian se separó de él poniéndole su pijama, recostándolo en la cama, el menor no quería hablar trataba de asimilar todo aquello en su propio silencio.

_-Te amo Ciel, volveré pronto..._ Se despedía Sebastian cubriendo con las sabanas a Ciel para que descansara, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y con su mano acariciaba levemente el vientre de su amado, Ciel solo se sonrojó al sentir ese sutil contacto y ver en la mirada de sebastian un brillo diferente de amor, desviando la mirada solo le dio la espalda acurrucándose en la cama, Sebastian suspiró resignado y de prisa salió de la habitación para recorrer el infierno en busca de Andrew.

_- No puede pasarme esto a mí…_ Exclamaba Ciel en voz baja para sí mismo aunque sabía que estaba solo, levantando su pijama nuevamente con algo de nerviosismo ponía su mano sobre su vientre, fue cuando una sensación cálida lo invadió por completo, sentía como ese pequeño ser se movía levemente, por lo menos sentía su aura en un tenue movimiento, aquello lo hizo sucumbir en un sentimiento que no había conocido antes, cerrando los ojos se concentró en esa dulce sensación, acariciaba su vientre cariñosamente, sabia entonces con certeza que estaba embarazado, permaneció en esa hermosa conexión por largos minutos.

_-Lo siento, no quise decir aquello de que eres una pesadilla, es solo que nos tomaste por sorpresa…_ Hablaba dulcemente Ciel con aquel pequeño ser que se retorcía en su interior, haciendo que su ser se tranquilizara mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, de repente esa sonrisa desapareció y una pequeña lagrima se veía rodar por su mejilla.

_-Y si no puedo cuidarte, siempre he dependido de otros para vivir aun ahora siendo demonio, dependo de Sebastian aunque lo amo con todo mi ser, pero…_ Hablaba con sinceridad el menor acariciando su vientre con una triste sonrisa, cuando fue interrumpido por Sebastian que entraba de prisa junto con Andrew. Ciel rápidamente secó esa lágrima traviesa que había surgido de su incertidumbre y miedo.

_-Ciel, ¿Estas bien?_ Preguntaba Sebastian al ver que Ciel no los miraba, estaba en la misma posición en que lo había dejado de costado dando la espalda a la puerta.

_-Estoy bien, estoy embarazado no enfermo…_ Dijo Ciel con molestia pero aun sin levantarse ni voltear a verlos, Sebastian solo sonrió ante ese comentario por lo menos ya lo había asimilado.

_-Parece que ya lo confirmaste solo… _Acertó a decir Andrew con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose a Ciel, el menor entonces volteo a verlos al sentir la cercanía de su ahora medico al parecer, sentándose no levantaba la miraba parecía avergonzado, eso solo enterneció en gran manera a Sebastian que ya de por si andaba vulnerable emocionalmente.

_-Sebastian no estas ayudando, tu aura esta descontrolado y no podre revisar a Ciel correctamente… Así que puedes retirarte…_ Decía Andrew empujando a Sebastian quien trataba de oponer resistencia pero Andrew era muy persuasivo con la mirada, así que resignado estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación sin reparo alguno además era lo mejor para Ciel y su pequeño hijo ante ese pensamiento y la palabra hijo rondando su mente salió como embobado de la habitación, Ciel observaba toda esa escena con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Bueno Ciel, al parecer está más que confirmado tu embarazo, lo que ahora debemos hacer es averiguar tu estado, quiero serte sincero nunca he tratado un caso así, es más nunca había visto a un demonio dar vida, así que esto es nuevo para mí también, pero con mis conocimientos tratare lo mejor posible de que todo resulte bien y su hijo nazca perfectamente._ Hablaba Andrew con seriedad viendo fijamente a Ciel que escuchaba atento cada palabra mientras asentía con la cabeza.

_-Primero quiero que tomes esto, y analizare tu aura y el del pequeño, para saber si está bien._ Decía Andrew, el menor estaba muy callado solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, con su mano agarró el pequeño frasco mirándolo con algo de duda.

_-¿Esto no me hará daño… ni a él?…_ Dijo Ciel con un pequeño sonrojo señalando su vientre, estaba un poco preocupado de que ese líquido llegara a afectarle sobre todo al pequeño.

_-No, Ciel no les hará daño, es solo un brebaje natural para equilibrar tu aura, y leerlo mejor, es todo… Vas a ser un buen padre o madre, no lo sé…_ Exclamaba Andrew con una pequeña sonrisa Ciel solo se limitó a mirarlo mal, y comenzó a beber el contenido del frasquito. De inmediato Ciel se recostó en la cama nuevamente, se sentía un poco mareado.

_-Cierra los ojos, y no piensas en nada ni en nadie…_ Ordenaba amablemente el mayor, Ciel respiraba pausadamente tratando de librarse de cualquier tensión y relajarse por completo.

_-Levantare tu pijama para tocar tu vientre. Con permiso… _Hablaba de forma tranquila Andrew mientras levantaba la pijama dejando ver su abdomen, lentamente coloco sus manos sobre su vientre, por unos minutos se mantuvo acariciando el vientre del menor con los ojos cerrados concentrado trataba de saber cuánto tiempo tenía el pequeño, algo sobre su desarrollo.

_-Ciel, puedes abrir los ojos ya terminé…_ Exclamaba con una pequeña sonrisa Andrew, colocándole de nuevo la pijama al menor que lo miraba expectante de lo que quería saber sobre su estado.

_-Llamare a Sebastian para comunicarles a ambos lo que descubrí, y hacerles unas preguntas_. Hablaba seriamente Andrew eso preocupo un poco a Ciel pensando que tal vez había algo malo en su bebé, ni bien terminó de hablar Andrew, Sebastian ansioso entraba por la puerta.

_-¿Y qué sucede? ¿Ciel y el niño están bien? _Preguntaba un poco ansioso Sebastian acercándose a Ciel para sentarse a su lado.

_-Si están bien… deben estar tranquilos. _Decía Andrew al sentir la mirada fija de los dos demonios sobre él.

_-¡Que alivio!_ Exclamaba Sebastian con un suspiro, dándole un beso en la frente a Ciel, que también suspiró aliviado por la noticia.

_-Antes de seguir con lo que voy a decir, deben jurar que no se enojaran conmigo… _Hablaba un poco nervioso Andrew, desviando la mirada de Ciel y Sebastian que se veían entre sí con una ceja arqueada.

_-¿Qué hiciste?_ Preguntaron los dos demonios con mirada sospechosa.

_-Bueno… este embarazo es algo sin precedente en el infierno, y hubieron varios factores que incidieron para que se llevara a cabo, el niño que Ciel lleva en su vientre tiene casi dos días, así que fue resultado de esa noche en que celebraron la buena salud de Ciel._ Comentaba Andrew en voz baja mientras desviaba la mirada.

_-Bueno eso no es tu culpa… creo que esa noche nos excedimos un poco…_ Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa traviesa y mirada de complicidad a Ciel, que se sonrojó recordando esa noche apasionada.

_-Cállate Sebastian no entremos en detalle._ Exclamaba avergonzado el menor mirando mal a su amado.

_-Sí, pues eso es verdad, ustedes lo concibieron en esa noche de sexo desenfrenado… pero yo ayude en eso, creo que me equivoque en mi diagnostico primero, bueno no tanto, lo que quiero decir que cuando Ciel enfermó, era porque su organismo estaba desarrollando órganos algo femeninos, y los brebajes que le di para que se recuperara hicieron que se formara una especie de órgano hueco femenino como especie de útero…_ Ciel y Sebastian solo escuchaban atentos la explicación, con la cabeza asentían para que continuara.

_-Así que el licor que les di, culminó la obra interna de Ciel, creo que a la vez se formó una especie de ovulo femenino listo para ser fertilizado y fue cuando Sebastian varonilmente introdujo su semilla formándose el pequeño que ahora felizmente crecerá en el interior de Ciel, es gracioso ¿Verdad?, como el destino juega con nosotros…,_ Decía un poco nervioso Andrew, alejándose de las miradas siniestras que le dedicaban la pareja de demonios.

_-Debo acotar a mi defensa, que a mi parecer ustedes son los responsables de esto, pues creo que hicieron algo inusual esa noche para que Ciel desarrolle una especie de ovulo, algo diferente en sus prácticas sexuales…_ Ambos demonios se quedaron pensando por un minuto, recordaron eso inusual ambos desviaron la mirada, entonces Andrew sabía que se había liberado del enojo de ellos.

_-Pues sí, esa noche… Dilo tu Sebastian… _Hablaba Ciel un poco avergonzado, codeando a Sebastian para que hablara.

_-Es un poco vergonzoso, no te vas a burlar_… Decía Sebastian un poco avergonzado, mirando serio a su amigo que lo miraba expectante por su mente ya sabía que podría ser, pero se moría de risa por escucharlo de los labios de Sebastian.

_-Ciel esa noche abusó de mí… _Decía Sebastian con una sonrisa tímida, Ciel reaccionó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

_-No seas mentiroso, bien que lo disfrutaste… _Hablaba en alta voz el menor con un sonrojo, Andrew solo se echó a reír a carcajadas, recordar una conversación del pasado entre él y Sebastian en la que él se jactaba de ser siempre el que sometía sexualmente con quien mantuviera relaciones, imaginarlo en el papel contrario y más con un niño le resultaba delirante.

_-Cállate, no te rías…_ Exclamaba Sebastian, avergonzado en medio de las risas de su amigo, tranquilizándose un poco Andrew.

_-Así que Ciel, tomaste al fuerte Sebastian esa noche, y ¿después de eso mantuvieron más relaciones?_ Hablaba Andrew fingiendo seriedad pero se notaba la sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

_-Sí así fue, antes de que preguntes más cosas vergonzosas, debo decir que sé cuándo concebimos a este niño, pues ese último orgasmo que sentí fue un poco diferente a lo usual y la eyaculación de Sebastian se sentía diferente, ahora entiendo el porqué._ Hablaba Ciel acariciándose el vientre, mientras Sebastian lo veía y recordaba también ese último orgasmo que tuvieron.

_-Debo decir que yo sentí lo mismo en ese momento de éxtasis, fue ahí cuando se formó nuestro pequeño, hay que contárselo cuando tenga la edad de entenderlo._ Decía seriamente Sebastian ante la mirada sorpresiva de Andrew y Ciel que escuchaban ese raro comentario.

_-Cállate Sebastian no digas tonterías, como piensas decirle eso, que vas decir "Oye hijo, sabes fuiste concebido una noche en que Ciel y yo estábamos ebrios y tuvimos sexo como locos"._ Decía Ciel molesto fingiendo la voz y los gestos de Sebastian, quien sonreía hermosamente.

_-¿Hijo? Nuestro hijo…_ Exclamaba tiernamente Sebastian, se denotaba la emoción en su mirada, en su voz, en todo su semblante, aquello conmovió a Ciel que trataba de hacerse el fuerte, pero solo se acercó a Sebastian para abrazarlo dulcemente apoyándose en él, era un feliz acontecimiento que no podían disfrutar los demonios se sentían afortunados por aquello.

_-¡Es tan hermoso!_ Decía Andrew en medio de sollozos, y sonarse la nariz en un pañuelo, Ciel y Sebastian voltearon a verlo, y ver que tenía la cara con el gesto de disgusto.

_-No hagan eso frente a mí, tanta cursilería me da asco… lo digo en serio…_ Comentaba con una mueca Andrew, quien había fingido esos sollozos solo para que ya no siguieran en sus muestras de amor, los dos amantes se miraron y sonrieron entre sí.

_-Por lo pronto iré a averiguar algunos datos en libros antiguos tal vez encuentre algo, eso si Ciel sería conveniente que no hagas mayores esfuerzos será mejor que te mantengas reposo, el niño es fuerte pero está recién formándose cualquier mal movimiento podría ser fatal, será mejor estar precavidos, ¿No querrás perderlo_? Dijo Andrew con mucha seriedad, Ciel sintió un poco de temor al pensar en perderlo, él no quería eso.

_-No, claro que no…_ Respondió Ciel con la voz un poco temblorosa y su semblante denotaba miedo, ese miedo que sentía antes de que llegaran los demonios adultos.

_-No te asustes, lo digo para prevenir cualquier incidente…_ Exclamó con ánimo Andrew al ver el rostro decaído del menor.

_-Pero estarán bien ¿Verdad?_ Preguntaba Sebastian quien también temía que algo les pasara a los dos, acariciando el rostro de Ciel que se había quedado pensativo.

_-Si, por unos días deberá tener reposo, está de más decir lo que no pueden hacer ahora, volveré mañana después de hacer mis investigaciones._ Decía Andrew quien se alejaba de los demonios que permanecían abrazados en la cama, quedándose en silencio en sus propios y a la vez mutuos temores.

_-No deben preocuparse, por cierto felicidades por su hijo o hija, por su hermosa descendencia…_ Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa sincera, para levantarles el ánimo, los demonios sonrieron viendo como desaparecía ese demonio por la puerta.

_-Seremos padres… No puedo creerlo todavía…_ Exclamaba tiernamente y a la vez emocionado Sebastian tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Ciel, quien tenía los ojos decaídos parecía que el sueño le vencía.

_-Sí, es algo extraño pero me siento feliz… _Decía Ciel acariciando también el rostro de su amado viéndose ambos fijamente.

_-Yo también me siento feliz, los amo a los dos…_ Hablaba emocionado Sebastian con una mano acariciaba el rostro sonrojado y adormilado de Ciel con su otra mano acariciaba su vientre, sintiendo como se movía ese pequeño ser en el interior de su Ciel.

_- y yo a ti_… Confesó con una sonrisa Ciel, dándole un pequeño beso a su amado quien correspondió tiernamente a ese ósculo de sincero amor.

_-Sebastian… tengo sueño…_ Susurraba Ciel casi dormido después de ese beso, Sebastian lo recostó suavemente cubriéndolo con las sabanas, lo dejó dormir. Después de varias horas Ciel se levantó algo exaltado de su sueño, tocándose de inmediato el vientre podía sentir esa calidez, la dulce calidez de su pequeño, entonces una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla mientras suspiraba aliviado.

_-Ciel que bueno que despiertas acaba de llegar Andrew… Quiere hablar con nosotros…_ Entraba animado Sebastian viendo como su pequeño no levantaba la mirada, eso le preocupó.

_-Ciel ¿estás bien? _Preguntaba Sebastian con algo de duda al ver que Ciel estaba con el semblante decaído, acercándose rápidamente a él.

_-Si… estoy bien solo un poco mareado… _Decía Ciel disimulando su deprimente estado, como demonio podía dormir pero no le era permitido soñar, pero justamente después de muchos años había tenido un sueño que era más bien una pesadilla, en la que Sebastian y el desesperados se lamentaban por perder al pequeño que nunca vieron nacer, eso lo hizo sentir un escalofrío, al que el mayor se acercó para abrazarlo con dulzura sintiendo el cuerpo frio de Ciel.

_-Estás helado… Si te sientes mal dímelo, no me ocultes nada, menos ahora… _Decía Sebastian dulcemente al oído de Ciel.

-Estoy bien, solo han de ser algunos síntomas normales… Hablaba Ciel frunciendo el ceño para cambiar de tema.

_-Hola Ciel, es cierto lo que dice el pequeño, solo vine a decirles la información que averigüe, tengo otros asuntos que resolver, primero que todo Ciel tendrá síntomas de un embarazo normal como humano, nauseas, mareos, cambios de humor, sueño y otros más, al parecer ha habido un caso similar en el pasado pero era una mujer demonio esperando un hijo de un humano, pero como precedente lo leí en un texto antiguo, ahí decía que el niño se desarrolla un poco más acelerado que en un humano dura 40 semanas en su caso sería aproximadamente 20._ Hablaba con elocuencia Andrew viendo a la pareja.

_-¿Todo estará bien?_ Preguntó Ciel con intriga.

_-Sí, debes alimentarte de almas por los dos para que el niño se desarrolle pero de tu alimento se encargara tu amado, por lo pronto debes descansar por lo menos 4 semanas, Sebastian te traerá las almas para que te alimentes, no quiero asustarlos pero hay probabilidades de que el embarazo no culmine y el pequeño podría_… Explicaba seriamente Andrew cuando fue interrumpido por el grito de Ciel.

_-No lo digas…_ Gritó angustiado Ciel ante la mirada sorpresiva de ambos demonios mayores, quedándose todos en silencio mientras Ciel trataba de no mostrar su dolor ante esa posibilidad.

_-Eso no pasara Ciel, por eso debes cuidarte hasta que el niño se formé completamente… No debes angustiarte… _Hablaba Andrew de forma comprensiva al ver la mirada angustiante de Ciel.

_-Debo hablar contigo Sebastian sobre la alimentación de Ciel, acompáñame mientras salgo… _Hablaba Andrew quien parecía tener prisa, mientras hablaba con Sebastian saliendo de la habitación.

_-No quiero perderte…. No quiero perderte…_ Murmuraba con dolor el pequeño demonio, tocándose el vientre.

_-Ciel, si te angustias el niño lo sentirá y no le hará bien, tranquilo todo saldrá bien…_ Hablaba Sebastian tranquilizando a Ciel, con un abrazo, permaneciendo así por varios minutos, ya más tranquilo Ciel, miraba a Sebastian que se levantaba.

_-Ciel, iré a cazar un alma para ti, la traerá enseguida..._ Comentaba Sebastian despidiéndose de él, con un dulce beso, saliendo de inmediato de la habitación. El menor no dejaba de pensar en la dolorosa posibilidad de perder a su pequeño, aunque apenas tenían horas de haberlo sentido ya lo amaba con todo su ser, sufría ante la posibilidad de que aquella pesadilla se volviera realidad. Pasó en silencio meditando por largo tiempo pues Sebastian no regresaba.

_-He llegado a una decisión, tal vez sea egoísta y no sea la más correcta… Debes saber pequeño, que siempre he dependido de otros para vivir, nunca nadie ha dependido de mí,_ _¿Cómo podrías vivir a expensas de alguien que nunca ha sobrevivido solo? no sé si yo pueda ayudarte a vivir, tal vez aunque no quiera te pierda, así que… para que Sebastian no sufra lo alejaremos de nosotros. _Hablaba con tristeza Ciel acariciándose el vientre, como si el pequeño lo escuchara, pasaron otras horas y Sebastian al fin aparecía con un pequeño contenedor entre sus manos.

_-Ciel, lamento la demora, pero me fue difícil conseguir este contenedor, y además el alma que cacé según las especificaciones de Andrew me resultó muy complicado, pero la traje, cómela de una vez… _Decía Sebastian con una sonrisa, entregando el contenedor en las manos de Ciel, el mayor notó una actitud muy fría por parte de Ciel, pero supuso que era por sueño o algo así, el menor se alimentó del alma guardada en el contenedor, recostándose en la cama se acomodaba entre las sabanas sin dirigirle ni una palabra ni una mirada a Sebastian que esperaba una reacción de su amado.

_-Hoy… ha sido un día muy cansado… Me pondré mi pijama y dormiremos… _Decía alegremente Sebastian tratando de animar el ambiente de frialdad que embargaba la habitación. Cuando Sebastian se había cambiado, y se disponía a acostarse junto al pequeño, fue cuando por fin Ciel le dirigía unas palabras.

_-Sebastian... quiero dormir solo… _Decía el menor viendo fríamente a su demonio, quien de pie frente a la cama se quedó sorprendido ante esa petición.

_-¿Por qué me pides eso? _Decía Sebastian un poco confundido.

_-Quiero estar solo, es todo… _Respondió cortante el menor dándole la espalda y acomodándose más en la cama.

_-Pero… ahora es cuando más debemos estar juntos…_ Decía Sebastian con algo de resentimiento en su voz, ser rechazado de esa manera le dolía en su ser.

_-Me fastidia tenerte cerca, aléjate de mí…_ Gritó Ciel con enojo aunque por dentro su corazón se destrozaba por la dureza de esas palabras, pues eran mentira, Sebastian no le fastidiaba pero sabía que aquello haría que se fuera.

_-Buenas noches Ciel… Buenas noches mi pequeño… _Se despedía Sebastian de los dos seres que amaba, con la mirada molesta y dolida a la vez, salía de la habitación, con un nudo en la garganta de la tristeza de aquellas palabras que parecían sinceras de los labios de Ciel, quien solo sentía una lagrima correr por su mejilla,

_-Lo siento Sebastian,_ Murmuraba Ciel abrazándose a la almohada que usaba su amado cada noche donde su olor estaba impregnada en la suave tela de la almohada, con el semblante triste Ciel se quedó profundamente dormido.


	10. Esos demonios, soportandose I

Sebastian en su habitación caminaba de un lado para otro tratando de encontrar lógica a ese repentino cambio de actitud de su pequeño y ahora embarazado Ciel, entendía que podía ser los cambios en su cuerpo, pero sabía que había algo más detrás de esto, suspirando fuertemente decidió recostarse pensando en los dos seres que descansaban en la habitación contigua, si Ciel así lo quería le daría su tiempo y su espacio, pero no dejaría de cuidarlo y estar pendiente de ambos, calmándose un poco se dispuso a descansar estaba un poco exhausto pues le requirió mucha de su energía cumplir con la correcta alimentación de Ciel y su pequeño hijo. Pasaron unos días de esa convivencia distante y fría entre Ciel y Sebastian, aquello era muy triste para ambos aunque trataban de mostrarse indiferentes.

_- Ciel dime ¿por qué estas así conmigo?, si he hecho algo que te moleste tanto, dímelo... Pero habla no te quedes callado... _Decía enojado Sebastian al ver como su amado se quedaba callado cuando intentaba averiguar que le sucedía.

_-Si es lo que quiere, me iré... _Hablaba el mayor al ver que Ciel lo ignoraba completamente dándole la espalda, diciendo esto Sebastian salió de su residencia con el semblante entre molesto y triste, saliendo del infierno para buscar un alma para Ciel, como lo hacía pasando tres días.

_-Sebastian... no te enojes conmigo..._ Sollozaba Ciel a los pocos minutos que Sebastian se había marchado, mientras recostado en su cama acariciaba su vientre que estaba un poquito abultado, se notaba como su pequeño hijo crecía eso lo reconfortaba en gran manera.

_-Hola, Ciel... Disculpa que entre así de repente pero te oí sollozar y pensé que estabas mal... _Exclamaba Andrew con un poco de preocupación entrando por la ventana acercándose a la cama de Ciel que volteo a verlo cuando escuchó su voz.

_-Estoy bien... _Respondía con el ceño fruncido el pequeño ante la preocupación de su ahora médico.

_-Vine a revisarte, han pasado diez días desde la última vez que nos vimos, he tenido mucho trabajo... Tomate esto_... Decía Andrew con una pequeña sonrisa entregándole en las manos del pequeño un frasquito, pues aunque parecía que la salud de Ciel se veía excelente, su ánimo decía lo contrario se notaba el semblante triste que trataba de esconder con la máscara de indiferencia, el mayor lo observaba mientras Ciel bebía el brebaje.

_-Has lo mismo de la ocasión pasada, cierra los ojos y despeja tu mente_... Sugería con amabilidad el mayor mientras Ciel sentía como sus manos acariciaban su pequeño y abultado vientre.

_-Ciel..._ _no estás haciéndolo correctamente, no puedo leer sus auras._.. Exclamaba seriamente Andrew, ciel solo desvió la mirada pues la verdad tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y no podía tranquilizarse. Eso notó el mayor quedándose ambos en silencio.

_-Ciel, debo decirte que tú me agradas, en este corto tiempo me he dado cuenta de cómo eres, y por eso quiero decir que yo..._ Hablaba dulcemente Andrew acariciando su vientre de forma cariñosa, lo que causó un pequeño sonrojo en Ciel.

_-Ah no, nooo… nooo... Sebastian y yo estamos distanciados pero nunca lo engañaría, yo lo amo aun a pesar de no estar juntos ahora_. Decía nervioso Ciel al ver como el mayor se acercaba lentamente a él.

_-Yo te considero mi amigo... ¿qué creías que iba a decir?_ Hablaba Andrew con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, separándose del nervioso Ciel que su rostro quedó en blanco al escuchar esa aclaración.

_-Yo pensé que tu.._. Decía avergonzado sin levantar la mirada el menor.

_-Así que Sebastian y tu tienen problemas... qué manera más infantil de hacerte enfrentar tus problemas, _Sonreía el mayor mientras se sentaba junto a Ciel.

_-Cállate, no te interesa... _Exclamaba Ciel un poco molesto al ver la sonrisa un poco burlona del mayor.

_-No tienes que ser agresivo, sabes que eso puede hacerle daño al niño... Ahora entiendo porque Sebastian el otro día cuando lo vi iba pensativo ni me miró, parecía molesto..._ Hablaba Andrew con el rostro pensativo, el menor solo desvió la mirada aunque si quería hablar con alguien que no fuera Sebastian, para que le dijera si estaba haciendo bien o mal en lo que había decidido, formándose un silencio un poco incómodo para ambos.

_-Tal vez no me interese pero si quieres hablar con alguien puedes hablar conmigo, no tienes con quien más... solo son tú y Sebastian._ Dijo el mayor viendo como el menor se debatía para sí mismo el hablar y pedir consejo, Ciel siempre tan orgulloso pensaba el mayor con una sonrisa.

_-Si bueno es verdad, solo somos los dos, aunque ahora somos tres..._ Habló Ciel con más tranquilidad tratando de iniciar una conversación con Andrew.

_-Vamos Ciel, cuéntame... Desahógate, prometo que no diré nada a Sebastian..._ Decía el mayor con sinceridad, Ciel entonces suspiró y dejando su orgullo a un lado decidió hablar abiertamente con él.

_-Yo tengo miedo, miedo de perder a nuestro hijo y que Sebastian sufra por ello, por eso aunque sea egoísta y estúpido, decidí que sería mejor alejarlo de él para que no se encariñe... Es tonto, ¿Verdad?_ Confesaba con la cabeza agachada mientras con su mano acariciaba su pequeño vientre, se podía notar la tristeza en su voz.

_-No tanto... Sabes que tu bebé está bien, no lo perderás, pero creo que estás haciendo mal, apartando a Sebastian de esa manera, los dos se necesitan más que nunca, sobre todo el pequeño que crece dentro de ti, los necesita a ambos... _Hablaba Andrew amablemente mientras sonreía dando ánimos al menor.

-No me regañes... Exclamaba Ciel con un pequeño puchero infantil, aunque sabía que no era un regaño en sí, sabía que Andrew tenía razón.

_-No te regaño, solo te hago ver que estas mal, pero es cuestión tuya, lo que puedo decirte es que Sebastian está luchando por ese niño y por ti, sabes lo difícil de conseguir tu alimento, y él se esmera por traértelo, él te ama… bueno los ama... y ya no digo más porque me siento muy ridículo defendiendo sentimientos de otros._ Acertaba a decir el mayor arqueando una ceja al hablar de amor, un sentimiento no muy conocido entre los demonios.

_-Yo no sabía eso... _Dijo Ciel al escuchaba sobre el esfuerzo de Sebastian y aun así él lo había tratado mal en los últimos dias, ni siquiera lo miraba ni le hablaba.

_-Bueno ya lo sabes... debo irme, pero tú y tu hijo están bien, de lo poco que pude percibir... Ese niño tuyo es muy fuerte, sobrevivirá a pesar de todo,_ Decía Andrew saliendo por la ventana, dejaba a Ciel con esas palabras retumbando en su cabeza, el menor se quedó pensando hasta que sintió que después de unas horas Sebastian llegaba.

_-Traje tu alimento... Cómelo todo por favor..._ Hablaba Sebastian entregándole el contenedor, pero ahora era diferente a las ocasiones anteriores, pues su amado Ciel por fin le dedicaba una mirada, el menor se sintió mal pues recién notaba como el semblante de Sebastian esta desaliñado y parecía cansado, algo fuera de lo común en la radiante belleza de su demonio.

_-¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres hablar?_ Preguntó Sebastian algo esperanzado de que Ciel le hablara, pero cuando vio la cabeza de su amado moverse en forma negativa solo se molestó en gran manera.

_-Me retiro entonces, buenas noches..._ Dijo con resentimiento y molestia el mayor, saliendo de la habitación, Ciel con tristeza lo veía alejarse, y se reprimía esos intensos deseos de llamarlo, abrazarlo y pedirle que se quedara a su lado. Aunque había devorado esa deliciosa alma y tenía sueño no podía dormir en su mente las palabras de Andrew retumbaban y ver la expresión de cansancio de Sebastian solo lo tenían desvelado.

_-No podemos estar sin él ¿Verdad?_ Hablaba Ciel con su pequeño que se movía lentamente en su interior. Levantándose con cuidado de la cama, caminaba a paso lento dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sebastian que estaba junto a la suya.

_-Sebastian..._ Susurraba Ciel entrando lentamente hacia Sebastian que estaba recostado en su cama.

_-Ciel, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?_ Exclamaba asustado Sebastian quien en un salto ya estaba junto a Ciel al pie de la puerta donde entraba el menor, arrodillándose frente a él comenzó a revisarlo para saber si tenía algo.

_-Estoy bien... Es solo que no quiero estar solo... Te necesito Sebastian, te necesitamos..._ Susurraba Ciel con un sonrojo mientras agachaba la mirada y se acariciaba el vientre.

_-Ciel, yo también los necesito. No me alejen así de ustedes._.. Decía Sebastian con amor cargando al menor entre sus brazos llevándolo a la cama para descansar.

_-Soy un tonto, tengo miedo... mucho miedo..._ Confesaba Ciel abrazándose con fuerza a Sebastian, quien correspondía a ese abrazo, mientras percibía el dulce aroma de Ciel ese aroma que ahora por su embarazo era exquisito, como lo había extrañado.

_-Lo sé... yo también lo siento, siento tu miedo... Sabes lo que me dijo Andrew que por el embarazo ambos tenemos lazos de conexión más fuertes, puedo sentir lo que tú, y tu mi sentir, ambos tenemos miedo._ Declaraba sinceramente Sebastian con el rostro afligido sintiendo como Ciel con dulzura lo reconfortaba acariciándole el rostro.

_-Lamento haberte alejado así, es que no quería que te encariñaras con este pequeño porque temo perderlo._ Hablaba Ciel con arrepentimiento y a la vez se notaba su miedo en su semblante. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos en ese abrazo en que ambos se reconfortaban de forma tan cálida y amorosa.

_-No lo perderás... Mira cuanto ha crecido, como extrañaba sentirlo... _Acertó a decir Sebastian cuando su mano se había colado bajo la pijama de Ciel, sintiendo con sorpresa y alegría a su pequeño, Sebastian que en un movimiento rápido levantó la pijama de Ciel, dejando su abdomen al descubierto poniendo su cabeza sobre el vientre de Ciel.

_-¿Verdad que nuestro Ciel es un tonto?_ Hablaba Sebastian con el pequeño mientras rozaba suavemente sus labios sobre el abultado vientre de Ciel que se sonrojó al sentir ese suave contacto entre Sebastian y su hijo.

_-No hables mal de mí con nuestro hijo y..._ Fue interrumpido Ciel en su reclamo pues los labios de Sebastian se posaron sobre los suyos con firmeza y devoción, Ciel solo se aferró más a él haciendo intenso ese beso, estando así por varios segundos, cuando se separaron permanecieron abrazados.

_-Siempre estaremos juntos, en las buenas y las malas… Confía en mi Ciel…_Decía Sebastian con sinceridad viendo fijamente a su pequeño que sonreía emocionado, entrelazando sus manos se llenaban de dulces besos, pero Ciel como no había dormido bien en los últimos días, el sueño le vencía, ahora se sentía reconfortado entre los fuertes brazos de su amado, Sebastian estaba hablando hasta que se dio cuenta que su pequeño se quedó dormido con una linda sonrisa, el mayor solo sonreía al verlo dormir tranquilamente, mientras con su mano acariciaba sobre el vientre de Ciel sin parar sintiendo con alegría el movimiento del pequeño fruto de su amor.

**Pensamiento de Sebastian**

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Ciel y yo nos hemos reconciliado al haber enfrentado y hablado sobre nuestros miedos, por ahora el embarazo está perfecto, el pequeño está más grande y fuerte, en ocasiones Ciel acaba con mi paciencia pues su cambios de humor son impredecibles, a veces está muy sonriente y de buen humor pero cambia a uno huraño e insoportable, trato de cumplir con sus caprichos, pero me es difícil, ¿cuanto más soportare esto?... apenas lleva 5 semanas el peligro de perderlo se ha alejado de nuestra cabeza eso nos hace felices, aún faltan 15 semanas, 15 largas semanas.

**Semana 6**

Empezamos la semana sexta he aprendido mucho en esta semanas, Ciel es el ser más hermoso pero a veces sin duda es el más odioso también, pero aun así lo amo trató de cumplir cada una de sus peticiones, como Andrew ha dado el visto bueno de que el pequeño estará bien y no hay peligro de perderlo, le recomendó a Ciel que saliera a caminar y eso haremos hoy por primera en semanas caminaremos por el infierno un poco, solo cerca de casa, los demás demonios no deben enterarse del estado de Ciel, sería peligroso, pensando en ello estoy cambiando de ropa a Ciel cuando su voz de molestia me saca de mis pensamientos.

_-Sebastian... odio esta ropa... ¿por qué tengo que usarla?_ Dice Ciel cuando termino de vestirlo con unos pantalones y una hermosa camisa holgada de color azul oscuro, como ya puede caminar ha decidido no vestir más pijamas.

_-Es lógico estas embarazado y ya se te nota... debes usar ropa holgada..._ Le respondo mientras termino de arreglar sus ropas, se ve realmente hermoso pero su rostro está molesto y eso no es bueno.

-Pero la odio, siempre fui delgado, ahora mírame estoy tan gordo que apenas puedo moverme... Me habla con un poco de dramatismo fingiendo no poder caminar, a veces es tan infantil, solo le sonrió y trato de seguirle la corriente, he aprendido en estas últimas semanas ha escoger bien mis palabras, pues mi amado anda susceptible y cualquier palabra que diga la malinterpreta.

_-No exageres... Estas igual solo con el vientre un poquito abultado, solo parece que te hubieras comido un pastel enorme de chocolate. _Le digo con una sonrisa tratando de sacarle una sonrisa también, pero lo ha malinterpretado en este momento mi sonrisa decae al ver cómo me mira amenazante, ahora solo paso saliva esperando su regaño.

_-Tenías que decir enorme en ese énfasis..._ Me dice enojado, empujándome me deja atrás, mientras el sale de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

_-No quise decir eso..._ Trato de justificarme no fue mi intención ofenderlo de ninguna manera pero ya malinterpreto mi sentido del humor, lo sigo pero camina más rápido, cuando veo que voltea y lanzándome una mirada asesina.

_-Odio esta ropa, y te odio a ti.._. Me grita con molestia, siguiendo su camino yo me quedo estático ante esa reacción, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a eso, lanzo un suspiro de resignación mientras lo sigo, será mejor estar callado hasta que se le pase el enojo, sé que después se pone muy cariñoso entre besos se disculpa por haberme tratado mal, eso compensa mi frustración de ahora.

**Semana 8**

Así han pasado dos semanas, y Ciel está hermosamente embarazado, se nota más su vientre abultado cada noche que descansamos me deleito de la compañía de ambos, en medio de la oscura y silenciosa la voz dulce de Ciel se escucha.

_-Sabes Sebastian, hoy tengo ganas de algo diferente... algo que no he hecho hace tiempo..._ Me dice Ciel en medio de la madrugada, mientras me abraza y susurra esas palabras. Me emociono pensando que quiere algo de intimidad ya que no la hemos tenido desde que concebimos al pequeño y dulce demonio que crece en su interior, y como Andrew nos dijo que podíamos mantener nuestra vida sexual pero solo con delicadeza sin rudeza, entonces esa idea cruza mi mente de inmediato.

_-Mmmm ¿se podrá saber qué es?_ Le susurró en el oído sensualmente, mientras mis manos inquietas y ansiosas acarician atrevidamente sus piernas.

_-No es eso, por si acaso..._ Me responde Ciel con la ceja arqueada separándose abruptamente de mí.

_-¿Entonces?_ Le pregunto un poco frustrado, pero sin que lo note mucho pues no quiero forzarlo.

_-Quisiera comer un trozo de pastel de chocolate, como los que me hacías cuando era humano._ Me contesta con la mirada llena de emoción mientras saborea, eso solo hace que lo vea más sensual, sacudo la cabeza apartando de mi todo pensamiento pervertido.

_-Pero tu gusto no sentirá el sabor... _Le digo con una pequeña sonrisa disimulando mi frustración.

_-Lo sé pero quiero sentir su suave textura deshacerse en mi boca_. Me habla seriamente dirigiéndome una mirada ya no emocionada parece molesto.

_-Está bien mañana lo preparare para ti... _Respondo con resignación esperando que como voy a complacerlo al día siguiente con su ansiado pastel me recompense de alguna manera esta noche, con una sonrisa termino de hablarle mientras con mi dedo juego sobre su pierna subiéndolo poco a poco para llegar a una parte donde pueda satisfacerme.

_-¿Mañana? Lo quiero ahora..._ Escucho como me lo ordena, quedándome con el rostro sin emociones, aparto mi dedo de su pierna, tratando de disimular mi molestia.

_-¿Ahora? Pero Ciel, aquí en el infierno no puedo aparecer de la nada alimentos humanos, deberé ir a traerlos de allá y preparar el pastel. _Trato de persuadirlo que cambie de opinión con una sonrisa aunque en mi interior solo una furia me invade.

_-¿Y que no puedes?_ Pregunta con el ceño fruncido al ver mi negativa.

_-Iré… Iré…_ Respondo con resignación mientras me levanto de la cama para salir a la superficie y buscar esos dichosos ingredientes para preparar el ansiado pastel.

_-Solo porque los amo... solo porque los amo... _Murmuro en voz baja dándome ánimo, no obtuve lo que quería esta noche y ahora saldré a buscar alimento humano para un demonio embarazado.

_-¿Estas refunfuñando? _Pregunta Ciel al ver que estoy murmurando.

_-No cariño, iré felizmente a preparar tu pastel. _Le sonrió falsamente cuando volteo para que no me vea, mi semblante decae.

_-Gracias, mi dulce Sebastian..._ Escucho que me habla con una enorme sonrisa sentado en la cama, volteo a verlo sonriente y solo por esa sonrisa ya me tiene convencido, devolviendo una sonrisa enamorada y embelesada salgo de la habitación.

_-Siempre se sale con la suya..._ Susurro para mí mismo mientras salgo del infierno de prisa en medio de la fría oscuridad.

**Semana 10**

Después de estas dos semanas en que Ciel aunque no puede saborear los postres se obligó a comerlos, me hizo preparar infinidad de postres, pero ya está harto de dulces, después de que le dieron asco y vomitó durante dos días, hasta yo sentía sus nauseas, ahora quiere probar variedades de té, ya la cocina que nunca usábamos está llena de diferentes clases de té, para satisfacerlo en cualquier momento que se le ocurra. Esa tarde llegué con el contenedor con el alimento de Ciel, lo encuentro en la cama recostado leyendo un libro, me queda viendo de forma sospechosa.

_-¿Por qué siempre tardas tanto cuando traes el alma que me alimentas?… Y siempre ¿por qué cuando pregunto cambias de tema? _Me pregunta seriamente y puedo ver un destello de celos en su mirada, trago saliva y me pongo nervioso, retrocediendo trato de dar respuesta a sus preguntas

_-Es que me es complicado…_ Respondo con aparente tranquilidad, pero creo que notó mi nerviosismo.

_-Ven aquí… he notado también que no te me acercas cuando me la traes. _Me ordena, sin ninguna opción veo su mirada asesina y rojiza sobre mí, me acercó lentamente a él, con recelo comienza a olerme como un perrito oliendo su alimento, con enojo me hala de la camisa y me obliga a verlo a los ojos.

_-Lo sabía, ¿con quién andas?, ese perfume se me hace conocido…_ Me reclama totalmente enojado, empujándome comienza acariciarse el vientre con nerviosismo, y su mirada se torna llorosa.

_-No sé de qué hablas…_ Le digo al verme descubierto y pensando una buena respuesta, entonces veo que en su rostro parece recordar de quién es ese perfume.

_-Me estas engañando Sebastian Michaelis... y con ese patético shinigami de Grell_… Me grita alterado y lleno de celos, solo agacho la mirada tratando de justificarme ante esa seria acusación. Apenas va la mitad del embarazo y ya me estoy volviendo loco, no hay nada peor que un pequeño semidemonio orgulloso, celoso y además de todo embarazado.


	11. Esos demonios, soportándose

Narración de Sebastian

Me quedé paralizado al escuchar el reclamo enfurecido de Ciel, y ciertamente tenía parte de verdad, yo andaba con ese estúpido shinigami pelirrojo pero no de la forma en la que él estaba pensando, viéndolo alterado trato de buscar palabras para tranquilizarlo y explicarle mi situación, mi molesta situación.

_-Ciel, cariño... No es lo que tú piensas, yo no te engañaría con nadie y menos con ese idiota a quien detesto..._ le explicaba un poco nervioso, pues veía como mi Ciel cambiaba de humor de enojado a triste.

_-Entonces ¿por qué su perfume se siente tan impregnado en tu ropa y piel?_ Exigía con el ceño fruncido mirándome fijamente.

_-Primero... Respira profundo y tranquilízate, te lo explicare..._ Le decía tratando de tranquilizarlo.

_-Nooo... no quiero respirar ni nada, quieres que hagas eso para tener tiempo de inventarte una historia, que tú piensas que me la voy a creer..._ Me hablaba casi a gritos totalmente molesto.

_-No, no es eso, estas muy alterado. Piensa en nuestro hijo, esto puede afectarle..._ trataba de acercarme para calmarlo pero Ciel me comenzó a lanzar cuanta cosa tuviera en frente.

_-Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de engañarme, eres un mal padre y un mal esposo..._ Decía mi Ciel cambiando levemente su furia por un profundo resentimiento, casi al borde de las lágrimas, mientras acariciaba su vientre, eso me hizo conmover.

_-¿Esposo? Creí que odiabas ese término en nuestra relación... _Le hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar esa aclaración aunque no era el mejor momento me sentía contento al escuchar eso, lo que notó Ciel de inmediato se molestó nuevamente.

_-Sí, pero es lo que mejor define nuestra relación, maldito traidor e infiel... No cambiemos de tema..._ Hablaba Ciel con el ceño fruncido, pero parecía un poco más tranquilo.

_-Ciel... debo confesarte la verdad... Debo ser el esposo que tú deseas.._. Dije con un tono de voz suave eso solo preocupo a Ciel que ya esperaba escuchar lo peor lo percibí por su cambio en su semblante, yo solo me acerque hábilmente y lo abrace.

_-Lo sabía... Vas a decirme como me has engañado..._ Exclamó con la voz casi quebrantada mi pequeño, sin dejarme hablar y empujándome.

_-No te adelantes... Maldición Ciel déjame hablar..._ Le dije un poco molesto levantando un poco la voz.

_-Ahora me gritas... No escuches eso cariño..._ Decía Ciel con un pequeño puchero, a la vez que hablaba con el bebé.

_-Ciel, por favor escúchame..._ Le dije al ver como estaba triste, entonces decidí hablar para aclarar todo esto.

_-Sabes que me ha sido difícil conseguir tu alimento, prácticamente he peleado por ello, soy el demonio más detestado por los shinigami actualmente, si antes no quise responder a tus interrogantes sobre esas almas es porque no querías que te preocuparas por mí, la verdad que el alma con la que te alimentas es de personas que están a punto a morir de forma natural o sea que no deben ser asesinadas por mí, sino que ya estén en las listas de la muerte, por eso se me es complicado y me he hecho de varios enemigos, pero aun así por ustedes lo hecho estas semanas._ Le explicaba con seguridad pues todo era verdad, aunque parecía no hablarme sabía que estaba atento a mi relato, así que decidí continuar.

_- pero hace dos semanas la situación se ha vuelto caótica... Todos los shinigami están alertas y no puedo arrebatarles nada, cuando ese día me di por vencido, fue cuando me encontré con el estúpido de Grell, quien se lanzó emocionado ante mi... después de todo tenía varios años que no veía, me deje abrazar buscando la oportunidad de sacarle provecho..._ Le hablaba desviando la mirada cuando él me miró de forma molesta al escuchar la última frase.

_-Así que te vendiste por mí..._ Me dijo un poco resentido Ciel ya no estaba molesto estaba algo decepcionado, comencé a hablar para que no se diera más falsas idea.

_-No, rápidamente lo aleje de mí... Fingiendo amabilidad, aunque me moría por patearlo y tirarlo al piso me contuve, después de todo era un shinigami al que podría sacar tu alimento, conversamos un rato y el accedió a ayudarme, claro que no sería gratis..._Confesé en medio de un suspiro de resignación.

_-Entonces ahora me dirás, como me has engañado en estas dos semanas... _Decía celoso mi pequeño, yo solo le sonreí porque adoraba esos gestos de celos, el solo me miro mal, resignado a que siguiera con mí relato.

_-El precio a pagar es solo tomarme unas fotos con él de forma cariñosa unos abrazos nada de besos ni eso, te juro que no ha pasado nada raro, el me ayuda y yo lo ayudo... según lo que él me dijo..._ Explicaba yo con el ceño fruncido recordando esas tontas poses para sus fotos, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío.

_-Tú lo ayudas ¿de qué manera? _Me pregunto de forma curiosa, parecía que me creía pues era verdad como no habría de creerme.

_-Pues él dice que con esas fotos le dará celos a su actual enamorado... ¡Qué asco! Eso es lo que hago por ustedes... Debes creerme mi amor, nunca te engañaría... nunca los traicionaría_. Le dije con esa carita que él no resiste cuando lo miro tiernamente, fijando mi mirada en la suya, acariciando su rostro.

_-Por ahora te creo..._ Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero fingía molestia todavía.

_-Por cierto Ciel, otra cosita que me pidió el idiota ese, fue que..._ Acerté a decir con una sonrisa sospechosa a lo que Ciel solo arqueó una ceja.

_-¿Qué?_ Preguntó con intriga.

_-Quiere conocer a nuestro hijo cuando nazca..._ Respondí tímidamente vi como el rostro de Ciel iba cambiando a uno muy molesto.

_-Tú le dijiste que estábamos esperando un hijo, se supone que es nuestro secreto nadie más debía enterarse además de que sería peligroso..._ Hablaba molesto Ciel con el rostro muy enojado.

_-Es que tuve que decirle sino no me ayudaría... Prometió no divulgarlo, si lo hace aunque nos quedemos sin su ayuda lo matare..._ Le dije con seguridad pero algo nervioso pues Ciel embarazado y enojado daba miedo.

_-Sebastian... Sebastian... tengo tantas ganas de matarte... _Exclamaba Ciel con un dedo acariciando su frente, en señal de disgusto, yo solo sonreía un poco al escuchar aquello formándose un silencio entre nosotros que a los pocos segundos Ciel rompió cuando comenzó a hablar.

_-Pero a la vez me siento contento de que sacrifiques tanto por nosotros, eso demuestra cuanto nos amas..._ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa halándome de la camisa me acercaba a él.

_-Claro que sí, haría lo que fuera por ustedes_. Respondí con certeza viéndolo a los ojos.

_-¿Te hubieras acostado con él, por nosotros?_ Preguntó con algo de burla.

_-Lo insinuó pero firmemente me negué, tampoco llegaría a esos extremos... _respondí con una sonrisa, mientras él me acariciaba el rostro.

_-Es que pensé que me engañabas, como no hemos tenido sexo en estas semanas pensé que habrías encontrado a alguien más... _Confesó algo avergonzado por esos pensamientos.

_-Que cruel eres Ciel, aunque si te necesito de esa manera, no solo nuestra relación se basa en nuestra intimidad, me conformare mientras dure el embarazo con nuestras leves muestras de afecto._ Contesté pensando que eso lo haría feliz, pero solo arqueó una ceja, entonces supe que hice mal en alguna palabra pronunciada.

_-Yo que pensaba esta noche, hacer algo más contigo..._ Habló Ciel recostándose en la cama mientras parecía no darle importancia a mi presencia.

_-¿En serio? Olvida lo que dije..._ Dije nervioso estaba ansioso por un encuentro íntimo y ahora por mi boca lo había perdido.

_-Dame mi alimento._ Ordenó con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa estirando su mano para que le diera el contenedor.

_-Ciel... ¿me dejaras así? ..._ Reclamé un poco frustrado entregándole el contenedor.

_-Sí, porque a pesar de todo no fuiste honesto conmigo, me ocultaste cosas, así que seguirá la abstinencia para ti. _Me dijo con un gesto de malicia.

_-No... Ciel... no seas malo.._. Con el ceño de resignación lo veía devorar esa alma, y yo solo me quedé con las ganas de algo más esa noche.

**Fin de la narración de Sebastian **

**Semana 12**

Faltando casi ocho semanas para que nazca el pequeño de Ciel y Sebastian el ambiente en la residencia de ambos está más tenso de lo normal, pues Ciel está de mal humor y Sebastian está un poco cansado con su actitud, ya han discutido en varias ocasiones por lo que su relación se ha visto opacada un poco, en esa noche Ciel se encuentra leyendo un libro cuando disimuladamente observa a Sebastian cambiándose de ropa para dormir a su lado, a pesar de sus constantes discusiones Sebastian nunca se aparta de su lado, el menor no puede evitar relamerse los labios al ver ese escultural y varonil cuerpo frente a sus ojos, sintiendo como un calor invade su ser de repente. El menor cierra el libro y se recuesta esperando que Sebastian haga lo mismo, cuando lo siente que se acuesta se alegra con disimulo pero tristemente Sebastian le da la espalda, era de esperarse está molesto por una tonta discusión que tuvieron por la tarde.

_-Sebastian... ¿Sigues molesto?_ Preguntaba suavemente Ciel al oído de su amado.

_-No quiero empezar otra discusión. Eso no le hace bien a nuestro hijo..._ Respondió un poco tajante y frio Sebastian.

_-Lo sé... no solo le afecta a él, a nosotros también... _Susurró el menor abrazándose a su amado de forma cariñosa por su espalda, rozando sus labios en el cuello de Sebastian.

_-¿Que pretendes Ciel? _Preguntó Sebastian volteándose mirando de frente a su pequeño.

_-Nada..._ Respondió Ciel con una mirada sugerente.

_-Conozco esa mirada._ Dijo Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando el rostro sonrojado de Ciel, que parecía querer decir algo.

_-Quiero... quiero... hacer el amor... Extraño sentirte..._ Hablaba avergonzado y un poco nervioso Ciel escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amado.

_-Yo también, pero ahora sería más complicado, tu vientre está más grande... Me da temor hacerles daño. _Acertó a decir un poco inseguro el mayor, sintiendo como el rostro escondido de su pequeño amante se descubría ante él con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

_-Buscaremos la forma..._ Acertó a decir Ciel quien atrapó los labios de Sebastian en un profundo y ansioso beso lleno de pasión y deseo, lo que pude percibir Sebastian correspondiendo complacido a ese exquisito beso, abrazándose con un poco de dificultad pues el abultado vientre de Ciel se interponía, pero acomodándose de costado mirándose de frente, en ese abrazo siguieron con su beso en que ambos jadeaban mirándose fijamente sus ojos destellaban de deseo, Sebastian quien ansioso deseaba ese encuentro hace ya varias semanas, comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello sensualmente a la vez que susurraba frases amorosas a ciel en el oído, aquello tenia excitado a Ciel quien también había contenido sus deseos en esas semanas por lo que era una de las causas de su mal humor, pero no daba iniciativa por temor de lastimar al niño que crecía en su interior.

_-Ahhh… Sebastian…_ Gemía Ciel al sentir como los dientes de su amante mordían levemente su pezón, que estaba un poco más sensible de lo normal, eso lo hizo retorcer de placer levemente, cuando sentía aún más las manos agiles de Sebastian acariciar sus piernas de forma lasciva y un poco ruda.

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Continuo?_ Preguntó Sebastian con un poco de recelo aunque anhelaba ese encuentro, ante que sus reprimidos deseos estaba el amor por su hijo, no quería causarle daño alguno, si su amado se sentía incómodo dejaría lo que estaba haciendo.

_-Estoy bien, que no ves…_ Dijo un poco molesto Ciel al ver que su demonio se detenía, dejándolo con ganas de seguir sintiendo placer.

_-Solo preguntaba… _Dijo el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver lo casi desesperado que estaba Ciel.

_-Sebastian seamos silenciosos, no quiero que el niño nos oiga… me da vergüenza con él…_ Dijo tímidamente Ciel hablando en voz baja señalando su vientre.

_-no me digas que por eso no querías hacerlo…_ Exclamó algo extrañado Sebastian pero no sería raro en Ciel conociendo lo tímido que podía ser a veces.

_-En parte, pues si… Es que me muero de vergüenza, que tal que recuerde esto y cuando crezca nos mire como que fuéramos pervertidos… _Contestó Ciel un poco avergonzado tocándose el vientre sintiendo la pequeña presencia dentro de él.

_-Que gracioso eres… bueno pero ya que lo dices seamos silenciosos, aunque eso deberías decirte a ti mismo, quien grita eres tú…_ Acertó a decir Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona haciendo sonrojar a Ciel.

_-Cállate…_ Exclamo avergonzado Ciel ante esa insinuación aunque sabía que era verdad. Viendo como Sebastian se acercaba a su vientre seguramente para hablar con su hijo.

_-Oye pequeño, Tus padres van a hacer algo esta noche… trataremos de ser discretos pero si escuchas ruidos raros, no te asustes son tus padres amándose, como lo hacen los adultos, cuando crezcas lo harás pero cuando encuentres a ese alguien especial y…_ Hablaba Sebastian con naturalidad mientras Ciel con cada palabra solo fruncía el ceño ante tales palabras.

_-¿Qué hablas?, idiota ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Todavía ni nace y ya le estás hablando de su vida sexual…_ Hablaba molesto Ciel golpeando la cabeza de Sebastian con su mano.

_-Cierto, cierto… Lo siento, pero no te pongas de mal humor…_ Hablaba Sebastian algo nervioso casi rogándole y evitar que Ciel cambiara de parecer.

_-Te amo Sebastian… eres todo un idiota pero te amo, tus locuras me hacen reír…_ Hablaba Ciel con ternura, rozando sus labios en el rostro de su amado.

_-Gracias esa declaración de amor fue inesperada y algo ruda, también te amo, hace días que no hablábamos así… _Decía Sebastian mostrándose cariñoso con Ciel.

_-Sí, pero no quiero hablar ahora quiero hacer algo más divertido, y sé muy bien que tú lo deseas también... _Hablaba sensualmente el menor cuando apretó entre sus manos el miembro de sebastian que al sentir esa tosca caricia gruñó fuerte, quien sin pensarlo dos veces sentándose frente a él le quitó toda prenda que vestía, dejándolo desnudo a su vista, aunque le parecía un poco extraño pues en semanas recién podía verlo así, ya que Ciel no quería que lo viera con su vientre abultado. Sebastian solo se embeleció al ver lo hermoso que estaba con su embarazo, el menor se incomodó un poco ante esa mirada, rápidamente halando la sabana trataba de cubrir su cuerpo, pensando que Sebastian estaba así por su extraño y embarazado cuerpo.

_-No te cubras… Estas hermoso…_ Exclamó Sebastian apartando de las manos del pequeño las sabanas, ubicándose de forma delicada a un costado de él, abrazando su cuerpo desnudo acariciando su vientre sentía la calidez del pequeño ser que se retorcía levemente en él, acercándose al oído le susurró palabras que apenas podían escucharse pero que Ciel entendió perfectamente pues la vergüenza de antes desaparecía, a cambio abrazaba y besaba con dulzura los labios de su Sebastian que lo miraba con amor y devoción.

_-Sebastian…_ Murmuraba Ciel quien con un poco de dificultad se movía quitando las prendas de su amado, pues el también ansiaba sentir su piel, semanas que no lo tocaba de esa manera, se sentía nervioso, Sebastian le ayudó a desvestirse, a los pocos segundos ambos desnudos permanecían abrazados regalándose besos que con el pasar de los minutos subían su intensidad, los dos amantes jadeaban, murmuraban y sonreían. Sebastian empezó a repartir besos en el pecho de Ciel quien sonrojado gemía bajo al sentir como jugaban con sus pezones erectos llenándolo de placer.

_-Pequeño, será mejor que tapes tus oídos… _Decía Sebastian al vientre de Ciel, mientras entre cada palabra dejaba un cálido beso al pequeño fruto de su amor que parecía inquieto. Ciel iba a reclamar pero solo se escuchó su sonoro gemido cuando Sebastian atrapó en su boca el palpitante y erecto miembro de Ciel, comenzando a lamerlo y besarlo.

_-Ahhh…_ Gemía el menor tratando de que no sonara tan alto pero era imposible lo estaba disfrutando, con un poquito de vergüenza acariciaba su vientre pretendiendo con ello calmar al pequeño ser que se movía, mientras veía como su apasionado amante devoraba su miembro sintiendo oleadas de placer, no duraría mucho así sentía que pronto vertería su esencia en la boca de Sebastian cuando este comenzó a succionar a la vez que lo sacaba y metía con rapidez de su boca, estallando de placer a los pocos minutos, Sebastian tomó todo esa cálida y espesa esencia, relamiéndose se acercó a los labios de Ciel quien aún jadeaba de placer.

_-Como extrañaba esto_… Confesó Ciel con un susurro teniendo frente a su rostro el bello rostro de su amado quien le sonreía.

_-Yo también extrañaba esto…_ Decía con una hermosa sonrisa el mayor abrazándose nuevamente unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso.

_-Ciel… quédate así… Creo que así será la mejor forma…_ Hablaba un poco ansioso Sebastian quien tenía su miembro erecto deseando ser atendido de forma placentera, volteando a Ciel dejándolo de costado pero a espalda de él, abrazándolo por el pecho rozaba sus labios en su nuca y oído, el menor quien ansioso también de sentir en su interior a su amado, solo asintió dejándose llevar por su Sebastian, quien con uno de sus dedos prepararía la entrada su entrada, no quería lastimarlo, pero para su sorpresa Ciel estaba más que preparado, así que con su mano desocupada decidió agarrar su miembro que humedecido anhelaba penetrar al menor, poco a poco fue introduciéndolo causando espasmos de placer a ambos, aferrándose más a sus cuerpos acalorados.

_-Ahhh… Sebas… tian… Se siente bien…_ Gemía el menor al sentirse invadido de forma tan placentera y deliciosa, a lo que Sebastian comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras jadeaba eróticamente en el oído de Ciel, que se encendía al escuchar esos hermosos jadeos de placer, así pasaron unos minutos cuando en el calor del momento el mayo empezó a embestir a Ciel, aumentando la velocidad al pasar de los segundos, sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo.

_-Ahhh… Ciel… Ciel…_ Gemía casi descontrolado Sebastian al sentir ese inmenso placer comenzó a masturbar al menor con su mano libre, Ciel solo se retorcía y casi gritaba de placer, ya en ese momento ni se acordaba de su pequeño ni de la vergüenza para con él, solo se deleitaba y se hundía en ese exquisito placer que le brindaba su amante que hábilmente lo complacía tras suyo. Luego de varios minutos ambos fueron consumidos por el placer llegando a ese orgasmo que tanto habían deseado y que por miedos e inseguridades no se habían regalado. Un poco cansados se separaron abrazándose de forma cariñosa se acomodaron para verse de frente, conversaban tranquilamente hasta que con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se quedaron dormidos.

**Narración de Ciel Phantomhive**

**Semana 15**

Tengo el vientre más grande este niño está creciendo hermosamente puedo sentirlo pero a la vez su peso creciente hace que me duela la espalda de forma terrible y otros malestares en mi frágil cuerpo que casi no puedo moverme, eso me pone de muy mal humor y con quien me desquito es a quien tengo cerca de mí, obviamente a Sebastian Michaelis, al demonio a quien amo y odio a la vez, aunque él me ha dejado en claro la situación casi laboral que mantiene con Grell me irrita pensar que ese alborotado shinigami lo tenga cerca, que lo abrace y se muestre cariñoso... lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo vigilarlo, solo me queda confiar en él.

_-Tu padre está demorando más de lo normal hoy... Maldición y si ese shinigami logro convencerlo de hacer algo más con él... si Sebastian cede para librarse de la tensión que inconscientemente lo tengo sometido, en estos días lo he regañado y me he desquitado con él... ¿Qué he hecho?_ Hablaba con mi pequeño como lo hacía cada día, él es mi fiel confidente.

_-Es cierto mi pequeño... Él no nos engañaría... ¿Qué? ¿Que yo soy un gruñón? ¿Debería tranquilizarme? Eres un niño muy altanero... igual que yo..._ Le dije con una enorme sonrisa, me ponía de buen humor inventarme conversaciones con él, ya que con Sebastian no hablaba mucho.

_-Si prometo que dejare de regañar tanto a tu padre y me relajare un poco más, pero ayúdame no alborotes tanto mis hormonas..._ Decía acariciándome el vientre con dulzura, podía sentir claramente como mi pequeño parecía alegrarse al sentir mi contacto eso solo me emocionaba más.

_-Seguramente estaban hablando de mí. ¿Verdad? Hola, cariño... traje tu alimento._ Exclamaba Sebastian con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación y viendo que estaba de buen humor, solo sonreí al verlo entrar parecía cansado, pero traía una mano escondida en su espalda, con la otra al frente tenía el contenedor.

_-Hola... Hoy tardaste más de lo acostumbrado. ¿Pasó algo inusual?_ Pregunté intrigado por lo que escondía.

_-No, lo normal... solo que Grell quería que lo acompañara a comprar algo. _Respondió tranquilamente pero me puse celoso de inmediato cambiando mi humor.

_-Ahora se van de compras._ Murmuré con molestia haciendo mala cara.

_-No te enojes Ciel... Mira el compró este regalo para ti. El idiota dice que ansía conocer a nuestro hijo, que ya quiere ser su tío o algo así... Locuras que dice ese demente. _Hablaba Sebastian entregándome lo que escondía tras él, era una pequeña caja, pero hace tiempo no recibía obsequios de cierta manera me emocioné lo agarré de inmediato.

_-¡Que hermoso! La verdad es que todavía no le hemos comprado nada al bebe. Mira mi pequeño tu primera vestimenta. _Exclame emocionado al sacar de allí una pequeña prenda de vestir de color azul, me abrace a ella con alegría.

_-Yo ayude a elegirla... Si vieras las maravillas que hay en las tiendas para los bebes. Yo quería comprar todo, pero quisiera que fuéramos juntos para que ayudes a elegir tú también. _Hablaba Sebastian acercándose a mí y acariciando mi vientre, pero su mirada estaba emocionada al decir aquello.

_-Pero así no puedo salir a la superficie.._. Dije con un suspiro de resignación.

_-Tengo una idea... una buena idea..._ Me dijo mi demonio con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad, aquello no sería algo bueno, lo sospechaba. Así al día siguiente estando en la puerta principal de nuestra residencia nos disponíamos a salir.

_-Por eso odio tus ideas..._ Murmuré con molestia, desviando la mirada de mí vestido ancho y largo, viendo de reojo mi largo cabello, nuevamente me había vestido de mujer pero ahora de una mujer embarazada.

_-Te ves hermoso, esa ropa siempre te ha lucido bien... Mucho más ahora_. Susurraba dulcemente Sebastian a mi oído, abrazándome de forma delicada.

_-Cállate..._ Murmuré con un poco de molestia.

_-Si la verdad que cualquiera pensara que eres una hermosa mujer embarazada_. Escuche la voz de ese demonio quien hacía de mi médico.

_-Cállate tú también..._ Le dije a Andrew dedicándole una mirada asesina al ver su sonrisa burlona.

_-¡Que grosero! Yo que dejo todos mis asuntos a un lado solo por acompañarlos en caso de cualquier contratiempo, y así me pagas..._ Hablaba con fingido resentimiento ese demonio, Sebastian solo sonreía.

_-No seas mentiroso. Vas porque quieres molestarme..._ Exclamé con el ceño fruncido.

_-Bueno si, eso también... Mi hermosa dama_, Decía Andrew haciendo una leve reverencia pero sin dejar esa sonrisa burlona que me irritaba.

_-Ya dejen de pelear... Ya es hora de partir, yo llevare a Ciel envuelto en esta sabana para evitar que lo vean los otros demonios, tú estarás atento a cualquier acercamiento._ Hablaba Sebastian con seriedad mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y cubriéndome con esa sabana.

_-Sí, no te preocupes, ves querida... No solo vengo a molestarte..._ Me dijo ese odioso demonio mientras me hacía una mueca, a veces era tan infantil.

_-Como sea, ya vámonos... _Solo dije levantando los hombros no dando importancia a Andrew, así salimos sin inconveniente del infierno llegando a Londres, en un páramo un poco cercano a la ciudad.

_-Que bien se siente respirar el aire fresco, ya estaba aburrido en casa._ Susurré aliviado pues el ambiente de la ciudad era diferente al del infierno, era más fresco me quedé parado contemplando mi alrededor por unos segundos.

_-Bueno caminemos hasta el centro, y visitaremos las tiendas._ Sugirió Sebastian tomándome de la mano empezamos a caminar lentamente.

_-Por cierto Andrew nunca nos has dicho si espero una niña o un niño, quisiera saberlo para comprar sus cosas hoy. _Acerté a decirle a Andrew que iba delante de nosotros.

_-¿No te lo había dicho?_ Dijo con una sonrisa volteando a vernos.

_-No, nos has dicho... _Sebastian y yo respondimos a la vez con una ceja arqueada.

_-Un niño... un saludable niño, yo pensé que ya lo sabían..._ Respondió el demonio con una sonrisa.

_-No lo sabíamos..._ Respondimos los dos con un poco de molestia pues nunca no los había dicho.

-_Supongo que tampoco me preguntaron, _Contestó él de forma sarcástica levantando los hombros siguió caminando, mientras que Sebastian y yo nos abrazamos al enterarnos de que sería un niño.

_-Un niño, entonces se llamara Ciel Michaelis Phantomhive…_ Dijo Sebastian con una hermosa sonrisa viéndome al rostro y acariciando mi vientre.

_-No sé llamara como yo, debe tener su propio nombre como Sebastian Phantomhive Michaelis… _Dije con una sonrisa mientras lo veía.

_-Pero tú estás haciendo lo mismo que yo,_ Respondió Sebastian con el gesto un poco raro.

_-Bueno, solo cambiaremos el nombre pero los apellidos quedaran así, Phantomhive Michaelis._ Hable con la soberbia que me caracterizaba caminando lo dejé atrás.

_-¿Por qué debe llevar tu apellido primero?_ Preguntaba el con el ceño un poco fruncido dándome alcance.

_-Es el más bonito y de más alcurnia..._ Respondí con soberbia siguiendo mi camino a lo que Sebastian ya iba a discutir conmigo por su rostro molesto.

_-Van a comenzar a ustedes a discutir, porque no discuten eso después... hablemos de otra cosa..._ dijo Andrew algo contrariado acercándose a nosotros. A lo que ambos sonreímos y a la vez pensamos en algo para molestar a Andrew.

_-Habrá que pensar un lindo nombre para él... Espero se parezca a ti, así de hermoso como tu..._ Susurraba amorosamente Sebastian atrayéndome hacia él.

_-No que se parezca a ti... Con tu cabello negro con tu hermosa mirada y cautivadora sonrisa..._ Respondí a ese halago con una sonrisa y dulces palabras, mientras nos acercábamos para besarnos.

_-Déjense de eso, por favor... Prefiero que sigan peleando.._. dijo con el gesto despectivo Andrew alejándose de nosotros que solo sonreímos con complicidad y nos dimos un pequeño beso, seguimos nuestro camino conversando de algunas cosas cuando llegamos a la ciudad que estaba muy concurrida, llegamos a la tienda donde Sebastian había dejado vista algunas ropas y objetos para nuestro hijo, entramos de inmediato me emocione y comencé a revisar todo el lugar.

_-Pero que linda es usted, le sienta de maravilla el embarazo ¿cuánto tiempo tiene? _Interrumpiéndome la voz de una mujer mientras observaba unas pequeñas colchas de color celeste.

_-Yo tengo 30 semanas, gracias por su halago ¿Y usted?_ Pregunte pretendiendo ser amable con esa desconocida que también estaba embarazada pero tenía el vientre más grande, yo esperaba que dijera que tuviera más tiempo que yo, pues sino me hubiera sentido mal.

_-Yo 36 semanas, me falta poco..._ respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras se tocaba el vientre de alguna manera me sentía identificada con ella, aunque yo soy hombre igual era la misma emoción y sentir.

_-Querida, mira esto... ¿Te gusta? A mí me fascina..._ exclamaba emocionado Sebastian trayéndome unas pequeñas medias de niño, tan emocionado estaba que podía ver como estaba de aquí para allá en la tienda y los demás lo quedaban viendo.

_-Su esposo está muy emocionado, ¿es su primer hijo?... _Preguntó la extraña mujer con una sonrisa al ver como andaba Sebastian y Andrew que se escondía de la vergüenza.

_-Sí, nuestro primer hijo, con permiso voy donde mi esposo. _Le dije con una amable sonrisa al ver que debía tranquilizar a Sebastian me alejé de ella.

_-Sí, claro linda... Nos vemos después_. Se despedía alegremente esa mujer mientras yo me alejaba de ella.

_-Ohhh mi Ciel hizo una amiga..._ Hablaba Sebastian con una sonrisa extraña casi tétrica.

_-Cállate, no digas idioteces... y compórtate estás muy alborotado. _Lo regañe tomándolo de la mano para que se tranquilizara, entonces me di cuenta de cómo sería mi vida después cuidando de dos niños, pero pensar aquello me hizo sonreír levemente.

_-Es que todo es tan hermoso y pequeño, me da ternura y me lo imagino a mi pequeño Ciel con todo esto. _Exclamaba emocionado Sebastian casi nunca se mostraba así pero era un deleite que se mostrara así, pero yo fingía seriedad.

_-Que no se llamara Ciel_... Contesté de mala gana

_-Sí, pero hasta que tenga nombre será mi pequeño Ciel._ Él me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba a besar mi vientre.

_-Has lo que quieras..._ Respondí un poco sonrojado por esa muestra de afecto en público, cuando de pronto al voltear vi un pequeño traje color azul que me cautivó.

_-Mira Sebastian esto es hermoso, lo quiero..._ Casi gritaba emocionado tomando esa delicada prenda a lo que los demás compradores dirigieron su mirada a nosotros.

_-Después dice que yo soy el alborotado_. Murmuró Sebastian con una ceja arqueada.

_-Mejor espero afuera..._ Comentó abrumado Andrew saliendo de prisa de la tienda. Nosotros nos quedamos comprando cuanta prenda hermosa veíamos luego de casi una hora ahí dentro salimos encontrándonos con Andrew que estaba aburrido.

_-¿Ya compraron? _Dijo Andrew en medio de un bostezo

_-Sí, pero vendremos después a retirar nuestras compras, son bastante_. Respondí con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Sebastian para alejarnos de la tienda.

_-Me imagino... par de demonios emocionales..._ Murmuró con el ceño fruncido Andrew viéndonos a ambos.

_-Vamos a tomar un descanso, vamos a un restaurante mientras comemos y bebemos algo. _Sugirió Sebastian encaminándonos a un pequeño restaurante.

_-Si claro, vamos..._ Confirmamos Andrew y yo mientras caminábamos, llegando al restaurante nos sentamos en una mesa y nos disponíamos a pedir unas tazas de té cuando una voz odiosa llegó a mis oídos.

_-¡Pero que maravillosa coincidencia! Sebastian... estás muy guapo el día de hoy. _Exclamaba un ser de vestimentas rojas y largo cabello rojo, quien nos ignoró totalmente a Andrew y a mí, pues se abrazó de inmediato a Sebastian haciéndome enojar.

_-Apártate de él_, Le grité un poco molesto, de inmediato él se apartó y me vio de pies a cabeza, eso me molestó aún más.

-_Ohhh pero que sorpresa... Es el mocoso de Sebastian... debo admitir que te ves mejor de lo que pensaba... _Respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica acercándose a mí para tomar mi rostro pero de inmediato acercó su rostro a mi vientre.

_-¿Cómo está mi pequeño Sebastian? ¿Cuándo naces? ya quiero conocerte y cuando crezcas un poco acosarte también... _Comenzó a hablarle a mi pequeño que se retorcía en mi interior de alguna forma esa estruendosa voz lo había alterado un poco, y yo me molesté por esa estúpida insinuación.

_-Pervertido, deja a mi hijo tranquilo... maldito idiota..._ Grité con molestia empujándolo con mis pocas fuerzas. Después de que nos tranquilizamos un poco, y que Sebastian me dijera que tenía que ser amable con ese shinigami lo invitamos a sentarse con nosotros.

_-Eres un suertudo ¿Qué hiciste para atrapar a Sebastian?_ Preguntó el shinigami con envidia en su voz se le notaba.

_-Nada que te interese,_ Respondí entrelazando mi mano con la de Sebastian para enojar más al shinigami.

_-Solo este par de idiotas se enamoraron,_ Respondió sarcástico Andrew que se había mantenido callado mientras bebía un sorbo de su te.

_-¿quién eres tú? Eres simpático, me agradas... Sebastian, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un amigo tan guapo? _Dijo Grell con una mirada sugestiva y amorosa a Andrew que solo lo miraba con desprecio.

_-Ustedes hacen una linda pareja..._ Respondí con una sonrisa, bebiendo mi té.

_-Ciel… No me ayudes, gracias.._. Hablaba nervioso Andrew escapándose de los brazos de Grell ante ello Sebastian y yo sonreíamos divertidos.

_-¡Que encantador! Creo que me he enamorado, _Decía Grell quien seguía a Andrew alrededor de la mesa.

_-Sebastian ya me siento cansado, podemos irnos a casa_. Le dije a Sebastian levantándome de mi asiento, mi amado pago la cuenta y salimos del restaurante, dejando atrás a la nueva pareja.

_-¡Oigan espérenme!._ Gritaba Andrew siguiéndonos de prisa.

_-Déjalos, podemos conocernos un poco más..._ Grell detrás de él le daba alcance, Sebastian y yo solo sonreíamos ante la escena, caminando juntos seguimos adelante.

_-¡Sebastian, ayúdame!..._ Gritaba Andrew cuando parecía que Grell ya lo había agarrado y seguramente lo estaba abrazando. Esa noche llegamos rendidos a casa pero habíamos pasado un buen día y compramos muchas cosas, en las siguientes 2 semanas nos pasamos arreglando lo que sería la habitación de nuestro hijo, a petición mía Sebastian tuvo que hacer todo como lo haría un humano, quería que se esforzara, una vez terminada todo quedó perfecto, ambos sonreímos apenas faltaban menos de tres semanas y el pequeño que tanto amamos estaría con nosotros.

**Semana 18**

Estando a punto de traer a la vida a mi pequeño siento que está más grande dentro de mí, me encuentro nervioso recostado en mi cama, sobre todo porque mis fuerzas de un momento a otro han decaído de forma abismal, se nota en mi rostro las grandes ojeras, y una palidez extrema, aunque Sebastian traté de disimularlo está muy preocupado por mi estado actual, Andrew dice que puede ser algo normal, pues el niño requiere de mi energía para nacer, por ello estoy alimentándome a diario de un alma que aunque me cueste admitirlo Grell ha sido muy bondadoso en brindársela a Sebastian para que él no se aparte de mi lado. Es de madrugada y un leve dolor inunda mi ser, por lo que me quejó retorciéndome levemente entre las sabanas, Sebastian se levanta preocupado, para revisarme yo solo cierro los ojos tratando de aguantar ese fuerte dolor.

_-Sebas… tian… ya va a nacer…_ Hablé con mis pocas fuerzas conteniendo el dolor desgarrador que me inundaba, sintiendo como ese pequeño ser que pronto nacería parecía arrancarme la vida poco a poco. Con una pequeña sonrisa me abrazo a Sebastian, quien a gritos llama a Andrew que está en la otra habitación. A pesar de que siento la vida escaparse si es por darla a mi pequeño no dudaría en entregarla con tal de verlo nacer eso de alguna forma extraña me hace feliz.

-_Ciel… No te duermas…_ Escuchó a Sebastian casi gritarme mientras yo cierro mis ojos veo su rostro preocupado llamarme una y otra vez perdiéndose el eco de su voz en mi inconciencia.


	12. Esos demonios, despertándose

Ciel no despertaba se había desmayado no era de sorprenderse horas atrás estaba casi desvanecido, mi preocupación era perderlo, y me angustiaba aún más perderlos a ambos, mis dos amores sin ellos mi vida no tendría sentido, una gran angustia se apoderó de mi ser al ver como Andrew trataba de despertarlo y Ciel no lo hacía yo solo era un espectador en esa pesadilla que era mi realidad.

_-Sebastian, no es momento de que te aterres y te quedes así sin hacer algo, ayúdame a levantarlo él no puede dormirse todavía. _Me hablaba mi amigo en voz alta tratando de que reaccionara, dando un fuerte suspiro me acerque a Ciel, llamándolo para que despertara, según Andrew debía darle algo de beber, hacer una especie de ritual y Ciel debía pronunciar unas palabras.

_-Cariño, amor... Levántate... Hazlo por nuestro hijo... _Le rogué con el corazón quebrantado el tiempo pasaba y el no reaccionaba por el rostro de preocupación de Andrew sabía que ambos estaban en peligro y no me atrevía a preguntar por temor a su respuesta, acercándome por instinto besé sus labios por unos segundos, entonces el comenzó a reaccionar, con una gran sonrisa lo abracé y el correspondió podía sentir su temor, a la vez su debilidad en ese abrazo casi desesperado.

_-No perdamos tiempo, ese niño está por nacer… Y tienes que hacer el ritual antes de que te duermas._ Hablaba Andrew con diligencia, aunque era un payaso a veces se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio mientras batía un líquido extraño en un pequeño recipiente.

_-Lo haré…_ Dijo de forma sumisa Ciel, me miró y noto mi rostro preocupado y angustiado.

_-Sebastian estaré bien, no pienso dejarlos ahora que nuestra vida empieza junto con nuestro hijo. _Me susurró al oído con seguridad y de forma amorosa dándome fuerzas.

_-Lo sé, pero…_ Exclamé con algo de recelo, tenía miedo mucho miedo y se me notaba.

_-Te prometo que estaré bien… no puedo dejar que críes a este niño solo, quien sabe que le enseñaras…_ Me habló con esa enorme sonrisa que amaba, a la vez que acariciaba mi rostro, yo solo sonreí y me disponía a hablar cuando su fuerte quejido me interrumpió.

_-Bebe esto…_ Ordenó Andrew con prisa entregándole ese recipiente con la extraña bebida, Ciel con dificultad lo tomaba pues el dolor parecía casi dejarlo sin aliento se le notaba en su hermoso rostro.

_-Ahora pronuncia estas palabras y toma la mano de Sebastian…_ Dijo Andrew con seguridad cuando Ciel terminó de beber ese líquido, repitió un par de frases en idioma extraño que Andrew le había dicho, sin soltar mi mano que apretaba con fuerza conteniendo el dolor.

_-Te amo…_ _Cuando despierte quiero verlos a los dos junto a mí…_ Dijo con dificultad mientras cerraba los ojos.

_-Te amo Ciel, aquí estaremos esperándote… _Entonces le di un dulce beso en los labios, él me sonreía a pesar del dolor que sentía, apretando mi mano se quedó dormido.

_-Empezaremos, tendrás que ayudarme… Hare una pequeña incisión en su vientre y sacare al niño antes de que acabe con Ciel, ¡démonos prisa! _Decía Andrew quien hábilmente agarraba un pequeño bisturí como los que usaban los humanos al ver como abría la piel y entrañas de mi amado decidí desviar la mirada, era demasiado para mi aunque era irónico a la vez, yo sostenía una pequeña sabana color cielo con la que sostendría a mi pequeño cuando Andrew lograra sacarlo del interior de Ciel, por mi mente una gama de imágenes de Ciel y yo juntos me distrajo un poco.

_-Sebastian, por favor mantente atento_… Me llamó Andrew al ver cómo me distraje sacudiendo la cabeza fije mi atención en el nacimiento de mi hijo.

_-Si…_ Pude ver como Andrew sacaba a mi hijo de una pequeña bolsa humedecida del interior de Ciel, lo veía por primera y mi corazón se detuvo al distinguir tan hermoso y pequeño ser que se retorcía dando sus primeras bocanadas de aire.

_-Tómalo…_ Me gritó Andrew al ver que me había paralizado, rápidamente me acerqué y lo tomé entre mis brazos envolviéndolo en la pequeña sabana, sentía como una calidez nunca antes sentida invadía por completo mi ser, sosteniendo ese pequeño y perfecto cuerpecito de inmediato lo revise y solo verifique que estaba normal, comenzó a gimotear como queriendo llorar yo solo por impulso lo abracé a mi cuerpo calmándolo, comenzando a sollozar al sentir mi calor, eso me conmovió en extremo parecía como si mi Ciel estuviera sollozando, entonces salí de mi momento casi mágico cuando vi que Andrew trataba de revivir a Ciel, pues se estaba ahogando su rostro estaba amoratado, y todo mi ser sucumbió ante esa escena, traté de acercarme pero Andrew con una mano me lo impidió.

_-Tú quédate con el niño, no te acerques…_ Me gritó desesperado Andrew mientras inyectaba algo en los delicados brazos de Ciel, que moría en esa cama, mi ser clamaba por su vida. Rogando que no me dejara, esa angustia creo la transmití a mi pequeño que tenía en brazos pues comenzó a llorar, y yo quería llorar con él pero no podía… Pero al parecer ese llanto hizo que Ciel volviera a la vida pues había recuperado el aliento.

_-Por lo menos ya respira_… Suspiro aliviado Andrew, quien cosía las delicadas pieles de mi amado Ciel que ya respiraba y recuperaba su color aunque pálido era preferible al violáceo.

_-Debes limpiar al pequeño y vestirlo. _Sugirió Andrew mientras yo trataba de tranquilizar a mi pequeño hijo que lloraba a gran voz.

_-Si…_ Dije un poco confundido, no sabía qué hacer y el pequeño que no dejaba de llorar no quería moverlo mucho, tenía miedo de que se me rompiera o algo así, es tan pequeño y delicado. Pero quería llevarlo con Ciel así que me decidí ir a limpiarlo. Lo lleve a una mesa dejándolo allí acostado comencé a limpiarlo con un lienzo humedecido de forma tan delicada, entonces el parecía tranquilizarse al sentir mi tacto, mis ojos se conmovieron al ver a ese recién nacido demonio, su pequeña figura que se retorcía levemente mientras solo sollozaba y hacia un leve puchero, me hizo conmover era la copia exacta de Ciel, su color de cabello, aunque se le notaba poco, sus rasgos, todo era igual a él… no pude evitar suspirar con alegría.

_-Hola_… Susurré a su oído dulcemente el entonces abrió un poco sus ojos y para mi sorpresa su mirada reflejaba ese hermoso azul que tanto amo, su mirada era también igual a la de Ciel.

_-Te amo…_ Susurré mientras le daba un beso en su frente, el parecía sonreír. Yo solo me emocione y conmoví mi ser al ver esa leve sonrisa y lo abracé estableciendo ese nuevo lazo que habíamos formado con solo vernos.

_-Perdón por interrumpirlos, creo que se estaban presentando…_ Se acercó Andrew quien ya había dejado a Ciel tapado con las sabanas para que descansara tranquilo.

_-Algo así, es el niño más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto, bueno aparte de Ciel._ Hablé con una sonrisa mientras no dejaba de contemplar cada detalle de ese niño que estaba frente a mí.

_-Pero vístelo, el pobre tiene frio…_ Sugirió mi amigo con una sonrisa señalando al niño, después de revisarlo.

_-¿Cómo está Ciel?_ Pregunté con algo de recelo, temiendo su respuesta mientras buscaba su ropa que estaba cerca.

_-Él está estable pero…_ Contestó Andrew desviando su mirada hacia donde estaba Ciel.

_-¿Pero qué?_ Pregunté sabía que algo no andaba bien y dirigí mi mirada entristecida hacia Ciel.

_-No despierta, y no sé cuándo lo hará, _Me respondió él con algo de tristeza, por primera vez lo veía así debía ser serio, pero traté de negarlo y darme ánimos, me acerqué a mi pequeño hijo y comencé a vestirlo con delicadeza.

_-Bueno tal vez está recuperando fuerzas seguramente necesitara descansar unas horas_. Hable con una falsa sonrisa dándome ánimo negando cualquier negativa posibilidad.

_-Sebastian, tal vez nunca lo haga…_ Exclamó Andrew quien me ayudaba a vestir al pequeño.

_-No, él no puede dormir por siempre…_ Dije con certeza pero a la vez con miedo.

_-Lo sé… pero su energía apenas lo mantiene respirando. Lo siento…_ Me habló mi amigo con tristeza ambos veíamos al pequeño moverse.

_-El despertara lo sé… solo descansa… y cuando despierte de su descanso estaremos los dos esperando… _Murmuré con tristeza pero sabía que mi fuerte Ciel no nos dejaría así, con ternura terminé de vestir a mi pequeño con las prendas que Ciel había escogido que fueran sus primeras vestiduras.

_-Bueno, me quedare con ustedes hasta que Ciel despierte, sé que lo hará pronto..._ Exclamó Andrew con una sonrisa dándome ánimo, nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

_-Por cierto, sabes que no le pusiste pañal, ya te había dicho que este niño es como un humano, cuando crezca un poco recién mostrara su naturaleza demoniaca, así que necesita alimentarse de leche y tiene que hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas normales como cualquier niño humano, así que necesita un pañal. ¿No querrás que ensucie su ropa?_ Hablaba tratando de quitar el ambiente un poco tenso que se había formado después de esa triste noticia.

_-No, no quiero eso, además Ciel me regañaría... ¿Pero cómo se supone que le pondré el pañal?_ Dije en medio de un suspiro, con una sonrisa pensé en los regaños de Ciel.

_-Pero ya habías practicado con el muñeco._ Me dijo Andrew ya que el mismo días atrás me había ayudado a practicar como vestir, cambiar de ropa, cargar, bañar alimentar a un niño, pero todo a través de un frio muñeco, ahora era muy diferente.

_-Sí, pero era fácil con el muñeco, no se retorcía como lo hace él..._ Suspiré tomando la suave tela que serviría de pañal, doblándolo para ponérselo, luego de unos minutos y con mucho cuidado le coloqué el pañal, una vez listo me dispuse a cogerlo entre mis brazos, no pude evitar emocionarme otra vez al ver lo lindo que se veía con esa pequeña ropa, lo abrazaba con cariño.

_-Qué lindo niño. ¿Por qué vas a llorar ahora?_ Hablaba admirando su belleza, cuando vi que unos pequeños pucheros y sus semicerrados ojos amenazaban con verter lagrimas parecían mirarme. Cuando estalló en llanto y yo no sabía qué hacer, comencé a caminar con él de un lado para el otro pero solo parecía llorar más.

_-Que escandaloso, con esos llantos creo que Ciel despertara pronto, tal vez tenga hambre, dale la leche mal padre.._. Decía Andrew con una sonrisa burlona viéndome en mi padecimiento.

_-Ah sí, ¿Puedes prepararla? no quiero apartarme de él..._ Respondí con una amable sonrisa, el asintió y salió a prepararla, me quedé con mi pequeño tratando de consolarlo hasta que trajeran su primer alimento, me paseaba con el frente donde estaba Ciel con tristeza en mi ser. Después de un par de minutos llegó Andrew con el biberón y en mis brazos se lo di a beber a mi pequeño que parecía hambriento.

_-Nunca pensé verte así, bueno nunca pensé ver a un demonio así, _Comentó Andrew al verme sentado en un sillón, tan abnegado dándole el biberón a mi pequeño mientras sonreía al ver como tomaba su leche casi con desesperación.

_-Ni yo lo creo, me pone nostálgico estar de esta manera, nunca imagine que mi vida cambiaria tanto cuando formé el contrato con Ciel, me alegra tanto haberlo conocido, haber pasado con él todos estos años..._ Dije con melancolía y tristeza en mi voz pero a la vez con alegría era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos.

_-No te pongas triste, por cierto cual es el nombre de este hermoso niño. No me lo habían dicho, ustedes dos andaban misteriosos con el nombre._ Dijo Andrew tocándome el hombro en señal de darme ánimo, y para cambiar de tema.

_-Por decisión de Ciel y mía te presentó a Nicholas Michaelis Phantomhive,_ Hablé con alegría mirando a mi pequeño que había terminado toda su leche.

_-Lindo nombre, así que al final Ciel accedió a poner primero tu apellido al de él_, Con una sonrisa exclamó mi amigo.

_-Algo así, pero igual los dos son sus apellidos, el me dio mi apellido así que daba igual._ Respondí con algo de sumisión mientras cargaba a mi niño golpeando levemente su espaldita para sacarle los gasecitos, para evitar que mi pequeño tuviera cólicos o algo así, eso es lo que leí en los libros y lo que observe cuando Ciel me obligó a ver esas situaciones en los humanos.

_-Así que Ciel tiene dos Michaelis que le pertenecen.._. La voz de Andrew interrumpió mis pensamientos, en esa última aclaración me di cuenta que realmente era así.

_-No lo había pensado así, pero no me avergüenza pertenecerle, ni creo que a mi Nicholas le importe tampoco._ Respondí con una sonrisa notando como mi pequeño se había quedado dormido entre mis brazos estaba tan tranquilo, me dispuse a recostarlo en su cuna que estaba junto a la cama donde descansaba Ciel no se lo acerqué más para evitar inconvenientes en ambos, Andrew me ayudó y una vez que inyectó algo a Ciel se despidió para ir a su habitación, yo me recosté junto a Ciel que estaba sumergido en su profundo sueño, lo abrace tiernamente pensando en toda nuestra vida juntos y en nuestro hermoso hijo, no pude evitar sentirme triste y a la vez un terrible miedo me invadió al pensar en la dolorosa posibilidad de que nunca despertaría, desechando esas ideas negativas dándole un beso me dispuse a descansar junto a él. Así pasaron un par de días, la rutina de padre primerizo ya la tenía casi controlado, mi pequeño parecía feliz y acostumbrándose a su nueva vida fuera de Ciel, aunque para mi pesar Ciel no reaccionaba para nada, era una mezcla de alegría y tristeza que no podía describir en palabras pero claramente se notaba en mi mirada. La herida en el vientre de Ciel se estaba cicatrizando con una pomada que Andrew preparó para él parecía recuperar su color normal con los cuidados que se le estaba dando.

_-¿Que sucede amor? ¿Por qué lloras así? Ya te alimente, te cambie, ya dormiste... ¿Tal vez le duela algo?_ Hablaba con mi pequeño, estando en la habitación donde estaba Ciel aunque el pequeño tenía su habitación no quería dejar solo a Ciel, quería que sintiera nuestras presencias tal vez eso le ayudaría a despertar más rápido.

_-No ya lo revise no tiene nada..._ Respondió Andrew quien estaba cerca de nosotros.

_-Su llanto es diferente._ Exclamé algo extrañado pues su llanto no era como ninguno antes quería algo pero no sabía que era.

_-No sé, pero se me ocurrió que si lo acercas a Ciel, tal vez lo extrañe... Digo no_... Sugirió Andrew con algo de recelo.

_-Puede ser... Nada cuesta intentarlo._ Dije con resignación acercándolo por primera vez a él, ya que estaba mejor podía soportar el peso del bebé, lo puse sobre su pecho para que sintiera su calor, de inmediato Nicholas se quedó en silencio y parecía reconfortarse en la dulce fragancia de Ciel la delicada calidez de su presencia dormida, ese gesto de tan genuino amor me conmovió.

_-Sí ves, Nunca me equivoco... Creo que mejor me retiro…_ Escuche decir con jactancia a Andrew pero no le preste atención solo escuche la puerta cerrarse, lo que hice fue abrazarme a ambos, al ver como Nicholas se abrazaba a Ciel de forma tan tierna, y a la vez era tan cuidadoso como sabiendo que él no podía recibir mucha fuerza, mi pequeño parecía hablar con él, por medio de sus sonidos guturales de recién nacido, pero sonreía estaba feliz de recibir la dulce calidez de su amado Ciel quien le dio la vida. Era un sentimiento maravilloso que nunca pensé experimentar tener así a los dos seres que más amaba. Desde ese día hacia eso con Nicholas para que de alguna manera ayudara a recuperar más rápido a Ciel, pasaron dos semanas aunque por momentos me desesperaba al ver que no despertaba me daba fuerzas ver la pequeña sonrisa y mirada de mi adorable hijo, que crecía de manera tan hermosa.

_-¡Que rápido te has adaptado a tu nuevo rol de padre responsable_¡ Comentaba con una sonrisa Andrew mientras yo lavaba unos biberones, y en una pequeña olla preparaba leche para llenarlas después.

_-Claro…_ ¿_Que sería si Sebastian Michaelis no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como ser un padre amoroso y responsable?_ Dije con una sonrisa, cuando escuché llorar a Nicholas a quien había dejado dormido en su cuna junto a Ciel, sabía que tal vez era por hambre así que con una pequeña mueca deje que siguiera llorando mientras terminaba de llenar su biberón. Cuando de repente dejó de llorar.

_-Dejó de llorar… _Exclamó extrañado Andrew era raro que hubiera dejado su llanto así de repente ambos nos vimos y salimos de inmediato a la habitación en el corto trayecto de la cocina a la habitación algunas ideas cruzaron mi mente, le había pasado algo, alguien se lo llevó, estábamos en el infierno era probable, llegué lo más rápido que pude, al entrar a la habitación me sorprendí de lo que mis ojos miraban.

_-Sebastian… ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a nuestro hijo llorar así? _ Escuché el regaño de Ciel quien sentado al borde de la cama cargaba entre sus brazos a Nicholas que estaba tranquilo y había dejado de llorar.

_-Ciel… Ciel… Mi amor… ¡Has despertado¡_ Exclamé emocionado, al ver a mi amado Ciel, sosteniendo al pequeño Nicholas que parecía tan emocionado como yo lo notaba por la forma en que se retorcía con una sonrisa con Ciel, rápidamente me acerque y los abracé fuertemente, sentía que Ciel me trataba de abrazar, pero con el niño de por medio no podía sus dos débiles brazos lo sostenían, pero sentía que se reconfortaba en mi presencia.

_-Bienvenido Ciel… Sebastian los vas a ahogar a los dos…_ Me reprendió con una sonrisa Andrew acercándose a nosotros, me separé de inmediato pensando que era cierto, cuando deshice el abrazo me encontré con la escena más hermosa que mi memoria podía guardar, ahí estaban Ciel y Nicholas mirándome mal por ese efusivo abrazo que los estaba dejando sin aliento.

_-Pobre de ti Sebastian, si ya tenías un niño berrinchudo, ahora tienes dos… Son dos gotas de agua, hasta las miradas son iguales…_ Sonreía divertido Andrew, Ciel solo se sonrojó pero estaba embelecido viendo a nuestro hermoso y pequeño hijo que no quería pelear con Andrew mientras que el pequeño Nicholas solo se abrazó a él.

_-No importa, no quiero pasar un día de aquí en adelante sin ellos… los amo tanto…_ Me acerqué a Ciel en un rápido movimiento, lo abracé con delicadeza dándole un dulce beso que el correspondió mientras que Nicholas nos sonreía, ambos en medio de nuestro beso de reojo veíamos como movía sus manitos en señal de alegría.


	13. Esos demonios, escondiéndose

En medio de ese romántico beso, un suspiro de fastidio se escuchó de repente, aunque fingía indiferencia era Andrew quien veía esa escena aunque en el fondo de su frio corazón demoniaco se alegraba por volver a ver a sus queridos amigos juntos con su hijo,

_-¿Pueden esperar hacer eso cuando yo me vaya? Por favor…_ Hablaba con fingido desprecio Andrew, a lo que Ciel y Sebastian se separaron.

_-Que aguafiestas..._ Exclamó Sebastian viendo mal a su amigo.

_-Debo revisar a Ciel, después tendrán mucho tiempo para besos y esas cosas_... Decía Andrew acercándose a la pareja.

_-Ven aquí mi pequeño... _Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa al querer agarrar a su hijo de los brazos de Ciel para que lo revisaran, pero el niño solo se puso a llorar al parecer no quería alejarse de Ciel, quien puso una cara conmovida que causó una gran carcajada a Andrew.

_-Ve mi pequeño, prometo que ya mismo te tendré entre mis brazos, _Decía Ciel con un notorio sonrojo no quería imaginarse que cara había puesto para que su amigo burlón estallara en risas de esa forma, Sebastian sonreía mientras agarraba al pequeño abrazándolo para que no llore.

_-Lo llevare a tomar su biberón, ¿No me necesitan_? Hablaba Sebastian tratando de tranquilizar al niño que lloraba.

_-No, vayan..._ Exclamó Ciel viendo como su pequeño hijo lloraba y se alejaba de la habitación junto con Sebastian que le hablaba algo al oído del niño pareciendo calmarse, verlo de esa forma a su demonio en su rol de padre lo emociono en gran manera y ver a su pequeño hijo tan hermoso y perfecto, lo hicieron derramar una lagrima de alegría.

_-¿Estas bien?_ Preguntó de forma amable Andrew, al ver como Ciel se conmovía.

_-Sí, es solo que..._ Dijo Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa aunque no entendía ese actual sentimiento no podía explicarlo con palabras.

_-No te esfuerces, me imagino cuál es tu sentir ahora, regresar casi de la muerte y verlos, te causa alegría a pesar de lo que tuviste que haber pasado._ Hablaba Andrew con sinceridad comprendiendo el sentir actual de Ciel, que tenía la mirada llorosa.

_-Sí, me aferré a la vida por ellos, son mi único motivo para vivir... No sé porque te digo esto... _Respondía Ciel con la voz un poco quebrantada, recordando su anterior estado en que parecía peor que el mismo infierno.

_-Está bien, creo que soy tu amigo después de todo..._ Le reconfortaba Andrew con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por Sebastian y nuestro hijo. Tú has sido de gran ayuda y un apoyo incondicional aun en los momentos difíciles. Gracias... _Hablaba conmovido Ciel, no entendía el porqué de su sensible estado, suponía que era por lo que había pasado, pero en lo profundo de su ser sentía aprecio por el demonio que les ayudó tan desinteresadamente.

_-¡Rayos! Eres tan tierno Ciel... Me dan ganas de abrazarte... No, en realidad no... Siempre estaré con ustedes, y no digo más no quiero llegar al punto de decir cosas raras..._ Decía Andrew con una sonrisa tratando de animar a Ciel que también sonrió dejando que el demonio lo revisara. Al parecer todo estaba normal en Ciel siguieron conversando. Así pasaron unos minutos cuando sintieron que Sebastian y el pequeño Nicholas entraban a la habitación el pequeño tomaba su biberón le faltaba poco para terminarlo.

_-Dámelo, quiero darle de comer... _Decía Ciel con una sonrisa, estando sentado al espaldar de la cama con los brazos estirados para recibir al pequeño fruto de su ser.

_-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?_ Preguntó algo receloso Sebastian quien se acercaba a Ciel.

_-Claro._ Respondió con soberbia Ciel aunque no sabía si podía alimentarlo en realidad, tomando entre sus brazos al niño que se había adueñado de su ser, comenzó a darle el biberón, el pequeño la bebía y a la vez parecía sonreír en cada sorbo.

_-Su hijo es demasiado sonriente, creo que eso no lo heredó de Ciel..._ Se burlaba Andrew al ver como el pequeño sonreía y siempre lo hacía.

_-Cállate... Aunque es verdad esa sonrisa se parece a la de Sebastian._ Dijo Ciel con algo de molestia, pero la verdad era que Nicholas tenía la hermosa sonrisa de Sebastian, lo corroboraba al ver como su amado demonio le sonreía justamente ahora, Sebastian se sentaba junto a ellos, la pareja veía a su pequeño y sonriente hijo.

_-Ya me dieron ganas de tener un hijo..._ Comentaba sarcástico Andrew al ver cómo era ignorado por los demonios que tenían la mirada perdida en su pequeño que se retorcía, pues ya había terminado su biberón.

_-Bueno tienes a tu pretendiente Grell, seguramente se prestara para ayudarte._ Decía Ciel con una sonrisa burlona, Sebastian solo se echó a reír ante la cara de molestia de Andrew.

_-Cállense..._ Hablaba molesto Andrew al escuchar las risas burlonas de sus amigos.

-Creo que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad... exclamó con alegría Sebastian viendo como sonreía Ciel con su pequeño en brazos y a la vez los gestos de desagrado de Andrew. Pasaron algunos días desde la recuperación repentina de Ciel aunque se mantuvo un poco débil esos días poco a poco parecía recuperar su energía, esa noche los tres estaban en la cama descansando tranquilamente, Ciel estaba recostado de espalda a Sebastian quien lo abrazaba por la cintura, y su pequeño hijo estaba cerca de ellos durmiendo, ambos demonios veían a Nicholas con una sonrisa, contemplando su hermosa y pequeña presencia.

_-Es tan hermoso nuestro Nicholas, ¿Verdad Ciel? _Decía el mayor con alegría pero en voz baja para no despertar al pequeño.

_-Sí, hay que admitirlo que nos salió muy hermoso..._ Contestó Ciel con una sonrisa acariciando las manos de Sebastian con dulzura.

_-Deberíamos pensar en tener otros..._ Susurró sensualmente Sebastian al oído de Ciel, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, Ciel se sonrojó ante esa propuesta.

_-Cállate, idiota... Aun no me recupero del todo y ya estás pensando en tener otro._ Decía Ciel con aparente molestia pero no era una idea que descartaba para un futuro pues si había pasado una vez había posibilidad de que volviera a pasar.

_-Solo era una broma, es maravilloso como alguien tan pequeño y hermoso resulte de nuestro amor._ Hablaba algo conmovido Sebastian algo que notó el menor, dándose media vuelta para quedar de frente a su demonio quien no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-_Alguien se puso romántico..._ Comentaba divertido Ciel con una sonrisa, rozando sus labios a los de su demonio.

_-Tal vez... Solo quiero decir que... Contemplarlo me hace pensar lo mucho que te amo_, Confesaba con mucho amor Sebastian a Ciel, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban en un lazo místico de amor profundo.

_-Y yo a ti..._ Acertó a decir Ciel con sinceridad, juntando sus labios en un dulce beso.

_-Ciel, he querido preguntarte ¿Que sentiste en esos días que dormías?_ Preguntó con recelo Sebastian pues la verdad desde que Ciel había despertaba, él siempre le evadía el tema, ahora parecía ser el momento indicado, ya que Ciel estaba abriendo su corazón y estaba más tranquilo.

_-Yo... estaba en un lugar muy oscuro no recordaba nada, pero sentía un vacío que me carcomía por dentro, trataba de recordar porque debía regresar, no podía moverme me sentía atado aunque no lo estaba aparentemente, por un momento me rendí cuando ya no entendía siquiera si tenía un lugar al cual regresar... _Hablaba con la voz apagada el menor recordando ese triste vacío, Sebastian lo abrazó con fuerza para que siguiera hablando y descargara de algún modo ese deprimente sentir.

_-... cuando cerré los ojos y me dejaba llevar por esa abrumante oscuridad, entonces tu voz me llamó a lo lejos apenas si le escuchaba, recordé por quien debía regresar, trataba de librarme pero no podía, en mi confusión escuché a nuestro hijo llorar aunque su llanto también se escuchaba lejano entonces fue cuando desperté... Regresé por ustedes..._ Narraba Ciel con algo de nostalgia levantando su mirada para ver el bello rostro del demonio que amaba, quien besó su frente con cariño.

_-¿Estabas asustado?_ Preguntó comprensivamente Sebastian.

_-Sí, mucho... Cuando descubrí que tenía a alguien que me esperaba y no podía salir de ese lugar, por mucho que lo intentaba y sentía como mis fuerzas se me acababan... Temía perderme de no regresar por quienes me esperaban, me sentía débil aunque siempre he sido débil..._ Confesó abrazándose con fuerza a Sebastian.

_-Eres tan fuerte Ciel, siempre lo supe ningún niño de 10 años hubiera hecho un pacto con un demonio, pero tu mi dulce niño lo hiciste. Eso muestra que no eres débil…_ Decía Sebastian animando a su amado abrazándose más a él.

_-Y no me arrepiento... invocarte, conocerte y amarte es la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado._ Respondía con certeza Ciel era la verdad nunca se había arrepentido de aquello aunque hubieron momentos en que se desanimaba por haber hecho contrato con un demonio, pero su duda terminaba cuando recordaba a su demonio, a quien amaba desde que lo conoció.

_-Aunque fuiste un cabeza dura por muchos años,_ Hablaba Sebastian con una sonrisa despeinando a Ciel, quien sonreía.

_-Tal vez sí, pero tú también lo fuiste... _Respondía con un pequeño puchero Ciel.

_-Lo bueno es que un momento supimos afrontar nuestros sentimientos._ Decía Sebastian recordando su extraña declaración de amor motivada por los celos.

_-Y míranos ahora,_ Hablaba Ciel, quien de reojo veía a su pequeño que seguía dormido. Quedándose ambos en silencio reflexionando sobre el cambio que tuvieron sus vidas.

_-Tengo mi propia familia... la que perdí un día..._ Comentaba Ciel con una sonrisa melancólica viendo nuevamente a su demonio.

_-Yo por primera vez entiendo ese término de familia y un hogar al cual refugiarse._ Decía Sebastian acariciando el rostro pensativo de Ciel, quien cambió repentinamente su nostalgia por una sonrisa de alegría, no valía la pena seguir pensando en el doloroso pasado si ahora tenía un brillante presente y futuro que le sonreía.

_-Así es como el ex conde Ciel Phantomhive con su amado demonio Sebastian Michaelis vivieron felices para siempre y tuvieron muchos hijos... y…_ Hablaba Sebastian con una sonrisa divertida siendo interrumpido por el menor.

_-Cállate, no compares nuestra historia con esos cursis cuentos..._ Decía Ciel con el ceño fruncido.

_-Cierto, nuestra historia no tendrá final vivirá eternamente..._ Habló con ternura Sebastian tomando con sus labios los pequeños y rosados labios del ser que tanto amaba, quien correspondió ese beso con amor, cuando escucharon el sollozo de su pequeño que parecía levantarse.

_-A alguien no le gusta que nos pongamos cariñosos... _Murmuraba Sebastian alejándose de Ciel, quien se dio media vuelta para acoger entre sus brazos al pequeño que parecía llorar en cualquier momento.

_-Bueno es hora de su biberón iré por el a la cocina... Ya regreso..._ Decía algo resignado Sebastian ahora era su nueva vida pero no se arrepentía, con prisa iba a la cocina a calentar la leche para el pequeño Nicholas. A los pocos minutos regresaba Sebastian dándole el biberón a Ciel para que lo alimentara, él se recostó del otro de Nicholas, quedando el pequeño en medio de sus padres que lo veían comer con alegría, luego de terminar su alimento el pequeño se quedó dormido y los demonios decidieron descansar también, quedándose todo en silencio, cuando después de un rato Sebastian se sentaba en la cama a lo que Ciel se disponía a preguntarle el porqué de su rostro algo preocupado.

_-Shhh..._ Hacia Sebastian acallando a Ciel con un dedo sobre sus labios.

_-¿qué pasa?_ Murmuró Ciel algo intrigado ante esa actitud de su demonio.

_-Alguien está cerca viene de prisa hacia acá..._ Respondió Sebastian tratando de sentir la presencia de quien se acercaba a su residencia, se sintió aliviado cuando sabía que era Andrew, levantándose de la cama se acercaba a la ventana, abriéndola dejaba pasar a su amigo.

_-Andrew... ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Preguntó con intriga Sebastian al ver a su amigo algo alterado.

_-Ustedes deben darse prisa huyan de aquí, unos demonios vienen hacia acá quieren llevarse a Nicholas._ Respondía con seriedad Andrew.

_-Pero... pero..._ Aquello asustó a Ciel que no entendía lo que sucedía, aunque ya suponía que podría ser.

_-No es momento de explicaciones, toma rocía esto a Nicholas, y envuélvelo en su colcha salgamos de aquí de inmediato. _Ordenaba Andrew dándole un frasco pequeño a Ciel.

_-No voy a huir._ Decía Sebastian con algo de enojo.

_-No refutes Sebastian, ellos son fuertes y son algunos, no podrías vencerlos ¿Acaso quieres morir y dejar solos a Ciel y a tu hijo?_ Decía en voz alta Andrew para que entrara en razón Sebastian, mientras Ciel nervioso rociaba ese extraño líquido a su pequeño hijo, que se despertaba al escuchar las voces a su alrededor.

_-Sebastian, Andrew tiene razón no podría perderte... Vámonos no juegues al demonio valiente, ya lo eres para mí..._ Casi le rogaba Ciel viendo con temor a Sebastian, que solo suspiró y se prestó a tomar unas cuantas cosas del bebé rápidamente.

_-Vamos... _Decía Sebastian, Ciel envolvió al niño en su colcha todos salieron de prisa de la casa pero sin antes de rociarse también de ese extraño líquido.

_-Quema la casa... que pierdan sus rastros por ahora..._ Sebastian con mucha pena tuvo que incendiar su casa en un fuego que consumía cada espacio de aquella residencia en que vivieron hermosos momentos, Ciel se sintió triste pero viendo a su pequeño se llenó de valentía y siguieron hacia la superficie. Llegando los demonios a la ciudad decidieron quedarse en un hotel por esa noche, era buena idea que su aroma se mezclara con la de la gente de la ciudad. Así los demonios perderían su rastro.

_-Estaremos bien, no se preocupen… _Exclamaba Andrew asomándose por la ventana aún era de madrugada en la ciudad no se veía a nadie por los alrededores.

_-¿Cómo supiste de ese ataque hacia nosotros?_ Preguntó Sebastian un poco más tranquilo, viendo como Ciel recostaba a Nicholas en la cama, ya se había dormido.

_-Pues estaba en el lugar donde se reúnen los demonios, bebiendo tranquilamente cuando escuché a unos demonios que hablaban de un niño demonio con alma humana, el único así en el infierno es Nicholas decidí escuchar un poco más con gran disimulo, fue entonces que escuché que sabían dónde estaba, lo robarían y matarían a quien se interpusieran, eso harían esta noche ante esa alerta de inmediato salí y les avisé._ Terminaba de narrar Andrew ante la mirada expectante de los demonios.

_-Aunque ya teníamos una leve idea de que eso sucedería…_ Pero no pensé que sería tan pronto. Decía Sebastian con un suspiro.

_-Al parecer este niño comenzó a emanar esa aura extraña que no pasó desapercibida._ Explicaba Andrew con seriedad sentándose en una silla.

_-Ahora tendremos que vivir aquí en la superficie._ Murmuró algo triste Ciel, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

_-Por ahora, eso sería lo mejor, probablemente no podrán regresar al infierno por largo tiempo hasta que su hijo desarrolle su lado demoniaco, que precisamente no sabemos cuándo será._ Hablaba Andrew viendo la preocupación en el rostro de Ciel.

_-Mañana buscaremos un lugar donde vivir, no tan cerca ni lejos de la humanidad, debemos ser precavidos._ Decía Sebastian acercándose a Ciel, para abrazarlo y animarlo un poco, pasaron la noche sin alguna novedad. A la mañana siguiente después de ese gran susto, Sebastian salió en busca de una nueva casa en otra ciudad de Inglaterra yendo para el norte. Primero debía cerciorarse de su ubicación y que no hubiera peligro, Ciel, Nicholas y Andrew se quedaron en el hotel esperando a Sebastian, que regresó después de unas horas.

_-Encontré la casa perfecta, en un pueblo un poco fanático y religioso, así que será nuestro escondite perfecto. Vamos de una vez, eso si nuestra casa no está muy alejada del pueblo así que trataran de convencernos de creer en sus estupideces. _Explicaba Sebastian con ánimo aquello alegró a Ciel.

_-Sí, lo que sea por Nicholas, me volveré sacerdote o lo que sea._ Comentaba Ciel con ánimo, escuchar eso causó risa entre Sebastian y Andrew.

_-Eso quisiera verlo…_ Decía entre risas Andrew, pero Ciel cambió su humor a uno molesto.

_-Cállate… Oye Sebastian, ¿ese pueblo no estará lleno de monjas? Preguntó porque sé que tienes cierta debilidad por ellas… _Decía Ciel con un poco de celos, mirando mal a Sebastian.

_-Uhhh esto se puso raro, mejor saldré a tomar aire._ Exclamaba Andrew viendo lo tenso que se puso el ambiente, alejándose rápidamente de ellos.

_-Ciel te he explicado hasta el cansancio que yo no quería acostarme con esa estúpida monja, solo fue un método de investigación._ Hablaba resignado Sebastian.

_-Sí, claro… ¿Hay monjas o no?_ Preguntaba con insistencia el celoso Ciel.

_-No, no hay…_ Respondió con molestia Sebastian.

_-Mi pequeño Nicholas, tu hermoso Ciel es el ser más celoso del mundo, solo míralo…_ hablaba Sebastian con Nicholas que estaba despierto mirando a sus padres hablar.

_-No hagas caso pequeño, tu estúpido Sebastian es un idiota que me hace enfurecer, haciéndome recordar cosas del pasado._ Hablaba Ciel al pequeño que solo sonreía pues no entendía de le hablaban sus padres.

_-Pero yo no dije nada, tú lo recordaste solo…_ Refutaba Sebastian arqueando una ceja.

_-Igual eres un… _Decía Ciel cuando la ventana se abrió de repente siendo interrumpido por una escandalosa y desagradable voz.

_-Sebastian… _Gritaba Grell lanzándose pretendiendo abrazar a Sebastian quien lo esquivó.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ Preguntaba con molestia Ciel sin moverse de estar junto a su pequeño.

_-Nada solo tenía trabajo cerca de aquí, y percibí tu sensual aroma así que me acerque, ¿Estaban peleando? _Contestaba Grell acercándose lentamente a Sebastian, cuando notó que alguien pequeño se retorcía en la cama, empujando a Sebastian se acercaba a Nicholas.

_-Pero…_ Exclamaba emocionado el shinigami, cuando vio al pequeño, acercándose más, el niño comenzó a llorar.

_-¿Qué haces, idiota? No ves que asusta a mi niño._ Reclamaba molesto Ciel tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño para calmarlo.

_- … Es tan hermoso, aunque se parece a ti…_ Decía algo decepcionado el pelirrojo, viendo fijamente al niño que lloraba.

_-Eso no tiene nada de malo._ Murmuraba malhumorado Ciel, a lo que Sebastian decidió ayudarlo tomando al niño para tranquilizarlo.

_-Sebastian ¿No pudiste concebir un niño que se parezca más a ti?_ Preguntaba desilusionado el shinigami.

_-Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, _Respondía con un gesto seductor mirando a Ciel que solo desvió la mirada.

-_Aunque tiene un aire de ti, si se parece a ti también… no mucho pero algo es algo…_ Hablaba Grell con resignación acercándose a Sebastian y mirando fijamente al niño.

_-Hola pequeño, yo soy tu tío Grell…_ Decía con alegría Grell saludando al pequeño quien había dejado de llorar solo lo miraba fijamente al pelirrojo frente a él.

_-¿Tío_? Exclamó extrañado Ciel viendo mal al shinigami.

_-Si soy su tío, ¿Algún problema? Creo que merezco el titulo ya que yo ayudé a que se desarrolle. No olvides quien se arriesgó por darte las almas de las cuales te alimentabas._ Explicaba jactancioso el shinigami ante el ceño fruncido de Ciel.

_-Sí, ya sé. No tienes que sacármelo en cara, idiota._ Exclamaba molesto Ciel, quien se asomaba por la ventana.

_-¡Qué lindo niño! Creo que le agrado…_ Exclamaba el shinigami cuando sentía como el pequeño Nicholas le halaba con fuerza un mechón de cabello rojo mientras sonreía.

_-Estábamos por irnos Grell._ Decía Sebastian con seriedad.

_-Así, es extraño verlos aquí… ¿Les sucede algo?_ Decía Grell quien trataba de quitar los pequeños deditos de Nicholas de su cabello.

_-Si un pequeño inconveniente…_ Respondió algo resignado Sebastian.

_-Podría ayudar, todo sea por mi pequeño sobrino. _Hablaba Grell quien ya se había desatado del agarre del pequeño que sonreía alegremente.

_-Bueno si puedes resolver que unos demonios quieren devorar el alma de nuestro hijo, por lo que tuvimos que escapar del infierno y ahora vagaremos por el mundo. _Explicaba Ciel con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_-Eso es serio, pero no se preocupen solo sean precavidos y nada les pasara_. Animaba el shinigami a los demonios mientras jugueteaba con Nicholas que era cargado por Sebastian.

_-Supongo que tienes razón…_ Suspiro resignado Ciel.

_-Bueno los acompañare, a donde vayan. Antes de eso mi actual enamorado quiere conocer a su hijo. Él se mostró muy emocionado cuando se lo conté. _Hablaba el shinigami mientras jugaba con el niño.

_-Se suponía que no le dirías a nadie…_ Decía Sebastian con mala cara.

_-Pero no sabes en los problemas que me metí cuando sospechaban de mi robo de almas para ustedes, el me ayudó mucho y me salvó de un severo castigo así que tuve que contarle._ Explicaba Grell desviando la mirada.

_-Bueno creo que tu William será discreto, apenas si habla con otros._ Exclamaba Sebastian con una sonrisa, recordando al desagradable de William.

_-¿William? No él no es mi novio ahora, terminamos hace tiempo bueno en si nunca empezamos pero esa es otra historia, lo cierto es que se mueren por conocerte pequeño… ¿Cómo se llama este pequeño travieso?_ Hablaba el shinigami que miraba al pequeño de quien no sabía ni el nombre.

_-Nicholas Michaelis Phantomhive…_ respondió orgulloso Ciel, acercándose a Sebastian.

_- Y la verdad no sé si sea conveniente por ahora andar presentando a Nicholas, debemos ser discretos._ Decía dudoso Sebastian.

_-Ahhh pero podría venir ahora él estaba conmigo hace un momento antes de salir corriendo a buscarte._ Casi rogaba el pelirrojo viendo a los demonios con los ojos llorosos.

_- igual debemos esperar a que regrese Andrew. _Decía resignado Ciel ante esa petición.

_-Bueno tráelo, pero hazle prometer que debe ser discreto._ Sebastian respondía con seriedad, esa idea no le agradaba mucho.

_-¿Andrew? Aquí se formara una pelea por mi amor… Dos atractivos hombres peleándose por mí, bueno con Sebastian serian tres._ Exclamaba Grell retorciéndose imaginándose seguramente como se pelearían por él, todos fruncieron el ceño hasta el pequeño Nicholas al ver esa actitud ridícula del shinigami.

_-No, gracias yo paso… _Dijo fríamente Sebastian

_-No metas a Sebastian en tus líos… Él es un hombre comprometido que además tiene un hijo ahora…_ Decía molesto el pequeño Ciel, quien tenía entre sus brazos a Nicholas.

_-Era broma, pero que celoso… Ya entendí que Sebastian no es para mí, que ya tiene su vida, pero igual no puedo evitar que me siga atrayendo. Es tan atractivo y ahora como hombre de familia lo hace verse tan encantador…_ Exclamaba el shinigami restregándose a Sebastian ligeramente ante la mirada celosa de Ciel.

_-Gracias por tus halagos, y tú lo has dicho soy un hombre de familia, mi familia a quien amo con todo mi ser. _Decía Sebastian empujando bruscamente al pelirrojo acercándose a Ciel, ambos comenzaron a rozar sus labios mientras se veían amorosamente.

_-Ya, ya… Son tan presumidos… si, si se aman mucho…_ Refunfuñaba con evidente envidia el pelirrojo, viendo cómo se besaban Sebastian y Ciel, mientras el pequeño tranquilo veía a sus padres mostrándose afectuosos, sin más salió el shinigami de prisa por la ventana, los dos demonios sonreían al ver como por fin habían alejado a ese escandaloso shinigami, cuando percibieron un olor no muy agradable proveniente del niño, ambos dirigieron su mirada al pequeño que parecía sonrojarse.

_-Todo tuyo, querido…_ Decía Ciel con una sonrisa alejándose de su hijo y Sebastian quien solo suspiró resignado.

_-De vez en cuando deberías cambiarlo…_ Exclamaba Sebastian mientras recostaba al pequeño en la cama para cambiarlo, mientras veía a Ciel que le traía un pañal limpio.

_-Sabes que soy medio torpe con mis manos…_ Exclamaba Ciel con fingida inocencia, entregándole el pañal a Sebastian quien hábilmente ya había sacado el pañal sucio y aseaba al pequeño.

_-Cuando te conviene… Bien que sabes usarlas en ciertas atrevidas ocasiones._ Decía con una mirada pervertida Sebastian poniendo el pañal a Nicholas que se retorcía levemente.

_-Eso es diferente, y no hables de esas cosas frente a Nicholas…_ Dijo avergonzado y sonrojado Ciel ante esa insinuación.

_-¡Ya está! tan lindo como siempre…_ Exclamaba alegremente Sebastian abrazándose a Nicholas jugando con él mientras le hacía cosquillas con su boca en el estómago, el pequeño sonreía sonoramente sin parar. Ciel sentado junto a ellos solo sonreía al ver esa escena tan tierna entre padre e hijo, olvidando por un momento la difícil situación que estaban pasando, los quedo viendo por largos segundos pero debían prepararse para partir pronto.

_-Deja de consentirlo tanto, se volverá un niño mimado…_ Ciel regañaba a Sebastian con fingida seriedad. A lo que Sebastian se apartó del niño que aun sonreía por las cosquillas anteriores.

-Como tu… Exclamó Sebastian que en un rápido movimiento hizo recostar a Ciel en la cama quedando sobre él, Nicholas solo sonreía volteando su pequeño y sonrojado rostro hacia sus padres que estaban junto a él, dedicándole una mirada.

_-No lo soy… tal vez lo era… pero ya no…_ Decía nervioso Ciel al ver la incómoda situación en que estaba, siendo sometido así por Sebastian mientras su pequeño hijo los veía, le avergonzaba un poco.

_-Como tú digas,_ Decía Sebastian con una sonrisa al ver como se sonrojaba Ciel y lo empujaba, guiñando el ojo a su pequeño Nicholas que los veía, se posesiono de los labios de Ciel en un dulce beso que duró unos segundos pues alguien entraba por la puerta.

_-¡Ya volví!…_ Exclamaba emocionado Grell que al entrar vio la escena cariñosa frunciendo el ceño.

_-Toca la puerta, por favor…_ Advertía enojado Ciel levantándose como lo había hecho Sebastian.

_-Pervertidos… Hacer eso frente al niño…_ Hablaba Grell aun en la entrada de la habitación con cara de extrañeza, cuando Ciel ya se disponía a reclamarle una voz conocida del pasado retumbó en sus oídos, viendo esa figura extraña y a la vez conocida entrar.

_-Joven conde… Señor mayordomo… Mucho tiempo sin vernos._ Saludaba con una enorme sonrisa un personaje de túnica negra y larga cabellera platinada.

_-¡Undertaker!…_ Exclamaron al unísono Ciel y Sebastian con gran sorpresa.

_-Pero que alegría verlo conde. Ha cambiado tanto…_ Haciendo una reverencia se acercaba a Ciel quien no salía de su asombro.

_-Así que eras tú…_ Acertó a decir con una ceja arqueada Sebastian.

_-Sí, él es quien ha robado mi corazón… _Hablaba Grell con una sonrisa y un sonrojo mientras su mirada denotaba un brillo emocionado.

_-Creo que ustedes se complementan bien._ Dijo Sebastian viendo como Undertaker se dirigía a Ciel.

_-¿Conde o como debería decirle ahora?_ Preguntaba Undertaker viendo a Ciel que retrocedía al sentir su acercamiento lento.

_-Solo dime Ciel…_ Respondió Ciel deteniendo su paso mirándolo con la soberbia característica de él.

_-Ciel, debo decir que estás más hermoso, te ha sentado bien la maternidad. _Comentaba con una sonrisa traviesa Undertaker mientras con su larga uña acariciaba el delicado rostro de Ciel que se sonrojó ante esa inesperada caricia y halago.

_-Siempre con tus agudos comentarios._ Exclamó Ciel golpeando la mano del shinigami, alejándose de él, Sebastian solo sentía como los celos lo consumían.

_-¿Cómo que hermoso?_ Decía celoso Grell con enojo al ver esa galante declaración de su actual pareja, quien sonreía al ver los celos que había en la habitación.

_-Tú dices lo mismo de Sebastian, acaso yo no puedo admirar la juvenil belleza de un demonio. _Exclamaba Undertaker con una sonrisa quien no apartaba la mirada en Ciel que se acercaba a su pequeño que solo con sus hermosos ojos azules veía toda esa escena recostado en la cama con Sebastian a su lado que con el ceño fruncido permanecía sentado.

_-Así que él es su pequeña descendencia, debo admitir que es un hermoso niño, se parece tanto a ti, ¿sabías Ciel que yo te conocí cuando eras pequeño como tu hijo?._ Hablaba Undertaker acercándose al niño y a sus padres que estaban sentados en la cama.

_-¿De verdad?_ Dijo Ciel con sorpresa ante esa aclaración de su vida pasada viendo a su hijo.

_-Sí, este niño es tu copia exacta, aunque sus gestos son parecidos a los de tu amado mayordomo. _Hablaba Undertaker acercándose más al niño contemplando cada detalle de Nicholas, quien tranquilo solo sonreía.

_-Creo que le caí bien, debe cuidar mucho a su hijo él es especial y único en el mundo._ Decía Undertaker sintiendo como la pequeña manito de Nicholas le tocaba el rostro del shinigami antiguo quien sonreía y con delicadeza acariciaba el dulce rostro del niño

_-Si lo sabemos,_ Respondieron con algo de tristeza Ciel y Sebastian a la vez mientras observaban extrañados esa conexión entre su pequeño hijo y el shinigami.

_-Pero no se desanimen, ustedes lo cuidaran bien, cuando quieran un niñero me avisan, este niño es realmente cautivador._ Hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa Undertaker alejándose del niño.

_-Cuidado con enamorarte de él, pervertido…_ Exclamó Ciel con celos y molestia al ver la sonrisa traviesa de Undertaker.

_-No, esperaré a que crezca_… Respondió con tranquilidad el shinigami con una gran sonrisa al ver el enojo de los demonios.

_-Pero que tonterías dices, maldito pervertido…_ Decía enojado Ciel, tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño Nicholas que solo sonreía alegremente, Sebastian decidió no seguirle el juego al shinigami y comenzó a arreglar unas cosas pues saldrían en unos minutos rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

_-Oye, te recuerdo que estoy aquí._ Gritaba con molestia Grell al observar como Undertaker prácticamente lo ignoraba y decía todas esas insinuaciones.

_-Sebastian, Ciel…_ Resonó la voz de Andrew que entraba rápidamente por la ventana cuando vio a Grell su rostro palideció.

_-Oh no, creo que volveré después…_ Exclamaba nervioso Andrew dando media vuelta y volver a salir por donde había entrado.

_-Andrew…_ gritaba emocionado Grell pues la verdad se sentía muy atraído por el demonio, y a la vez planeaba encelar a Undertaker.

_-Suéltame_… Gritaba Andrew mientras era abrazado por Grell, Undertaker solo sonreía ante esto sin hacer más se sentaba a ver la escena.

_-Y se supone que deberíamos pasar desapercibidos…_ Decía Ciel con el ceño fruncido a Sebastian viendo el escándalo que hacían Grell y Andrew y la carcajada de Undertaker al ver como sufría el demonio.

_-Pero Nicholas se divierte, mira como sonríe._ Hablaba Sebastian que veía como Nicholas disfrutaba del espectáculo con sus manitos parecía aplaudir y sonreía.

_-Tiene que parecerse a ti,_ Comentó con un suspiro de resignación Ciel quien cargaba al pequeño que se retorcía alegremente, Sebastian sonrió ante esa aclaración acariciando el cabello a Nicholas, y con su otra mano acariciaba el rostro de Ciel.

_-Ciel, quisiera disfrutar más de ustedes pero deberían partir ahora… Siento que algo no muy bueno está viniendo para acá…_ Exclamó Undertaker con seriedad acercándose a los demonios, quedándose todos en silencio, rápidamente Ciel y Sebastian se disponían a salir de la habitación.

_-Nos veremos pronto, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos_, Dijo Undertaker con una pequeña sonrisa viendo cómo se alejaba la familia demoniaca, Andrew y Grell se quedaron junto al antiguo shinigami preparándose para la pelea y así darles una ventaja a que pudieran alejarse.

_-Gracias…_ Murmuró Ciel cargando a su hijo junto a Sebastian salían por la ventana emprendiendo su huida hacia su escondite a la vez deseando que nada malo les pasara a los que ahora podía llamar amigos.


	14. Esos demonios, eternizándose

_konnichiwa... awwww llegamos al final, espero sea de su agrado me gustó mucho compartir con ustedes esta historia un poco diferente a las otras, la verdad no pensé que tendría tantos capítulos pensaba hacerla corta y bueno... aquí está, una mezcla de alegría y tristeza me da cuando terminó un fic y más si son un poco extensos, gracias por su apoyo incondicional a mis fics... domo arigato minna san, nos leeremos en una próxima ocasión... _

En el jardín de una pequeña casa ubicada en las afueras de Arcachon en Francia cerca del océano, la mirada se perdía ante las majestuosas y hermosas playas, el clima fresco acompañaba a la familia Michaelis Phantomhive con una deliciosa brisa marina.

_-Feliz cumpleaños pequeño Nicholas... Feliz cumpleaños a ti... _Entonaban alegremente todos a Nicholas que frente a su pastel de chocolate donde había una velita colorida, movía sus manitos y piecitos con emoción y alegría, era cargado por Ciel mientras Sebastian tomaba una fotografía, cuanto se alegraba de ver a sus dos amores juntos con esas enormes sonrisas, pensar que los primeros meses de huida habían sido muy difíciles y peligrosos, sus vidas corrieron muchos riesgos pero todo era por proteger al fruto de su amor, ese evento también ayudó a que la pareja demoniaca fortaleciera más sus lazos de amor, en la adversidad se dieron cuenta de cuanto se amaban y que por nada del mundo podrían separarse, como tal vez en algún momento lo plantearon por el miedo y tensión de la persecución. Lo bueno es que al parecer Nicholas desarrolló su lado demoníaco a los 10 meses fue cuando los demonios les perdieron el rastro definitivamente, decidieron ir a vivir a ese hermoso paraíso terrenal, algo diferente del frio Inglaterra o el infierno al cual no tenían planes de volver todavía.

_-Sebastian, anda acércate a ellos yo les tomaré la foto_. Decía Andrew quitándole la cámara a Sebastian ya habían terminado de cantar pero el demonio se había perdido en sus pensamientos, Ciel lo veía a lo lejos hablaba algo con su hijo que estaba más grande, el pequeño solo sonrió fuertemente viendo a Sebastian acercarse a ellos.

_-¿Qué fue eso tan gracioso que le dijiste a Nicholas?_ Hablaba Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a la mesa.

_-Nada, solo le dije que su papá tenía cara de idiota…_ Exclamaba Ciel con una sonrisa divertida, mientras el pequeño no dejaba de reír.

_-Ah sí, tengo cara de idiota… Nicholas deberías defenderme de los insultos de tu "mami" en lugar de reírte,… _Dijo con burla Sebastian viendo como fruncía el ceño Ciel.

_-No soy su mami, soy su papá también…_ Reclamaba molesto Ciel aunque en parte era técnicamente su madre no le gustaba ese término por ser femenino, así que le enojaba que lo molestara con eso.

_-Mamá…_ Dijo cariñosamente Nicholas abrazándose a Ciel, quien se sonrojaba todo y a la vez se enterneció al escuchar esas palabras de su hijo, aunque no era la primera que le decía así, cada vez que lo llamaba de esa manera aunque no le gustara se sentía feliz de escucharlo y que le mostrara ese amor tan puro y genuino.

_-¿Puedo tomar la foto?_ Preguntó con fingida molestia Andrew quien veía toda la escena.

_-¡Que hermoso! Ya quisiera tener un hijo que me diga mamá…_ Exclamaba emocionado y con los ojos llorosos e ilusionados el shinigami pelirrojo, que también veía la escena.

_-Ya, ya… A veces eres tan sensible con estas cosas…_ Decía Undertaker consolando a Grell mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

_-Ya dejen el drama para otro momento, Andrew toma la foto. _Ordenaba Ciel con seriedad cuando Sebastian tomaba en sus brazos a Nicholas, Ciel se abrazaba a Sebastian y a su hijo para la foto.

_-Perfecto…_ Exclamó Andrew ante la foto tomada, los tres se veían hermosos y felices. Luego se tomaron varias fotos todos reunidos, se sentaron a ver cómo la tarde iba cayendo mientras comían pastel en medio de una amena conversación, era la primera vez que se reunían tranquilamente en meses, ya que la situación era segura y el peligro había desaparecido.

_-¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! _Gritaba emocionado Grell trayendo una enorme caja de regalo envuelto de un brilloso papel rojo.

_-Anda Nicholas ábrelo…_ Decía Grell poniendo el regalo frente al niño que estaba maravillado por el color brillante solo golpeaba con su manito la caja.

_-¡No! Así no… se romperá…_ Exclamaba algo asustado el shinigami, al ver lo fuerte del pequeño que sus golpecitos parecían romper pronto la caja.

_-Ábrelo tú, él no va poder abrir esa enorme caja… Idiota…_ Decía Ciel mirando mal al shinigami que solo le torció la cara pero se prestó a abrir la caja con emoción como si el regalo era para él.

_-Mira… Es un regalo de tus tíos ¿Te gusta?_ Hablaba emocionado Grell todos veían un delicado caballito de madera fina se notaban los hermosos detalles, parecía muy valioso.

_-Que se dice Nicholas…_ Decía Ciel mirando a su pequeño a quien cargaba en brazos quien admirado no dejaba de ver su obsequio.

_-A… shia…_ Dijo Nicholas con una pequeña sonrisa, ante esas tiernas palabras Grell lloraba de alegría, Ciel orgulloso oía a su hijo hablar aunque recién hace días había empezado a balbucear más claramente.

_-Ahh es tan hermoso, me dijo gracias… que educadito y lindo… creo que me lo llevaré…_ Decía alegremente el shinigami tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño que solo sonreía, Sebastian que andaba un poco pensativo reflexionando su vida desde que había formado su contrato, aquel contrato que lo cambió por completo, sacudiendo la cabeza decidió ir a la cocina para preparar unos bocadillos, pero en su mente y corazón se sentía feliz tener a Ciel y a Nicholas era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, pensar en perderlos lo asustaba mucho.

_-Ya nos libramos de los acosadores ahora tú no te vas a convertir en uno… _Dijo Ciel con un suspiro recordando a los demonios que les habían dado caza por meses.

_-No lo tomes en serio, sabes que él dice las cosas por decir, además siempre les hemos ayudado con ese asunto, mí querido Ciel…_ Dijo Undertaker acercándose a Ciel.

_-Si es verdad siempre contaran con nosotros en los momentos de aflicción o como estos también de alegría. _Exclamaba alegremente Andrew que al parecer se había convertido en muy buen amigo también de los shinigamis.

_-Gracias… por cubrir nuestro rastro en los meses pasados, aun arriesgando sus vidas y sé que han salido heridos también por nuestro Nicholas, les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, _decía Ciel con una sonrisa sincera ante sus amigos.

_-Es tan tierno…._ Decían Andrew y Undertaker abrazando a Ciel, quien solo los empujaba para que lo dejaran tranquilo. Sebastian con una sonrisa veía como todos estaban contentos, Nicholas jugaba con Grell, y Ciel forcejeando con sus amigos, se sentía complacido no elegiría otra vida, esa era la vida que quería vivir sonrió ante este pensamiento comenzando a servir en unas copas el delicioso vino.

_-Hagamos un brindis…_ Dijo Sebastian trayendo las copas con vino para hacer el brindis, todos se tranquilizaron reuniéndose alrededor de Sebastian que ofrecía las copas a unos pasos de ellos veían al pequeño Nicholas jugaba con su caballito, parecía divertirse.

_-Brindo por la felicidad de amar y ser amado, de tener amigos con quienes contar, por mi amada familia. Por ti mi Ciel, mi Nicholas… _Decía emocionado Sebastian sus ojos parecían brillar con un verdadero sentimiento de felicidad que hizo conmover a Ciel quien se acercó a él para abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Todos juntaron sus copas haciendo su brindis. Cuando sintieron que alguien caminaba entre ellos, todos se sorprendieron al ver quien era, también parecía querer brindar.

_-Nicholas… has caminado solito…_ Decía alegremente Sebastian viendo como su pequeño caminaba hacia ellos, Ciel sorprendido lo recibía con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndole los brazos. Los orgullosos padres se abrazaban a su pequeño quien hasta entonces no caminaba solo, siempre debía haber alguien que lo ayudara a sostenerse. Los tres se abrazaron viendo como las estrellas en el firmamento comenzaron a brillar sobre ellos y sus amigos sonreían ante la tierna escena familiar.

Casi 6 años después

_-Bueno, ya nos vamos… Nos vemos mañana_… Decía Ciel y Sebastian despidiéndose de Nicholas y Andrew que estaban en la entrada de su casa en medio del verde campo, ahora vivían en Inglaterra nuevamente. Para evitar cualquier inconveniente se cambiaban de casa cada vez que podían.

_-Chao…_ Dijo Nicholas dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus padres que lo veían con un poco de tristeza.

_-Cuídate, hijo…_ Dijeron los demonios viendo a su hijo un hermoso niño de finos rasgos mirada azulina igual a la de Ciel con su cabello negro azulado cuyos mechones cubrían parte de su rostro, pero sus gestos eran la misma imagen de Sebastian. Sin duda era la combinación perfecta de ambos demonios.

_-Sí, ya sé no soy un bebé… se cuidarme solo…_ Refunfuñaba el niño con el ceño fruncido.

_-¿Entonces no sé porque me quedo?_ Replicó Andrew con una sonrisa sarcástica ante esa declaración.

_-No le hagas caso_… Dijo Sebastian sin darle mucha importancia, a veces Nicholas sacaba lo Phantomhive cuando se ponía terco viendo como las miradas azulinas de padre e hijo se chocaban pareciendo empezar unas de sus tantas discusiones, solo suspiró resignado.

_-No puedes quedarte solo, y no me discutas… _Recalcó Ciel con seriedad mirando fijamente a su pequeño que le daba por el pecho parecía ya mismo alcanzar su estatura, pero eso no intimidaba a Ciel.

_-Era broma… ¿no tienes sentido del humor?_ Decía Nicholas con esa sonrisa burlona idéntica a la de Sebastian, parecía que a los dos les gustaba verlo molesto.

_-Lo impertinente lo aprendió de ti_. Reclamaba molesto Ciel a Sebastian que sorprendido veía como su amado se acercaba a él.

_-¿Y yo que hice ahora? Sigue peleando con tu hijo berrinchudo igual que tu_… Respondía Sebastian con esa sonrisa sarcástica que molestaba más a Ciel, quien ya empezaría a discutir con Sebastian cuando sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearle frente a él.

_-Padre no te enojes… Ve y disfruta esta noche, la han planeado por muchos días…_ Decía Nicholas abrazando cariñosamente a Ciel, mirándolo con carita tierna aquella que convencía a su padre.

_-Esa carita tiene fuerte poder de convencimiento… Dímelo a mí… Tengo dos de esas caritas…_Hablaba Sebastian en medio de un suspiro viendo como Ciel se abrazaba a su hijo.

_-Pórtate bien y hazle caso a Andrew, sino él te dormirá con uno de sus hechizos… Buuu…_ Decía Ciel con gestos infantiles haciéndole cosquillas, solo con su pequeño jugaba de esa manera, mientras ambos sonreían sin romper ese abrazo se miraban uno al otro.

_-Ay papá… no me trates como chiquito, además Andrew hoy prometió enseñarme más sobre sus pociones y eso, nos divertiremos mucho… ¿Verdad Andrew?_ Dijo Nicholas separándose de Ciel acercándose a Andrew que revisaba unos papeles que cargaba en la mano.

_-Si tú lo dices…_ Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Andrew levantando la mirada para ver al pequeño que lo miraba ilusionado. Sebastian tomaba un pequeño bolso del piso se acercaba a Ciel para salir al lugar donde pasarían la noche.

_-Por cierto preparé algo para ustedes, es mi regalo por su aniversario…_ Decía Nicholas corriendo a un lado de la puerta donde había dejado su obsequio.

_-Espero les agrade, está preparado especialmente por Nicholas Michaelis Phantomhive para sus amorosos padres._ A los pocos segundos con la mirada atenta de los mayores Nicholas extendía su regalo a sus padres con una pequeña reverencia.

_-¡Oh hijo! Gracias…_ Exclamaron con alegría los dos demonios tomando ese lindo detalle por parte de su hijo, su pequeño sabia toda la historia de ambos desde el principio, el contrato, los años que vivieron como amo y mayordomo, luego los largos años como demonios, él sabía cuánto se amaban sus padres lo notaba por sus miradas que aun al pasar de los años mostraban un verdadero e incondicional amor, que en parte el pequeño anhelaba encontrar algún día a su alguien especial y amar como sus padres lo hacían.

_-No es que dude de ti, pero no nos hará daño… digo porque recién estas aprendiendo estas recetas y eso…_ Dijo Ciel con algo de duda viendo la botella de vino que le había regalado el pequeño.

_-No, les hará daño… Lo prometo… Deben disfrutar su noche, eso les ayudara…_ Dijo muy animado el pequeño a sus padres, sonriendo de forma traviesa sabía muy bien lo que sus padres harían por la noche.

_-Nicholas… no hagas esos gestos… Sebastian y yo… solo dormiremos fuera… _Decía sonrojado y avergonzado Ciel, aunque él sabía que Nicholas tenía conocimientos de esos asuntos nunca los hablaban abiertamente, era incomodo hablar de su vida sexual con su hijo.

_-Sí, papá como digas… teóricamente se lo que hacen los adultos cuando se aman como ustedes, no debes avergonzarte._ Respondía con tranquilidad el pequeño, Sebastian desviaba la mirada, Andrew hacia fuerza por contener la risa

_-Tenemos un hijo muy maduro…_ Acertó a decir Sebastian un poco incómodo, aunque él era más abierto en cuanto a esos temas aun con su hijo era reservado.

_-Ya Nicholas no incomodes a tus padres, ustedes ya váyanse… Disfruten su noche libre…_ Dijo Andrew rompiendo la incomodidad del momento, Sebastian y Ciel se acercaron rápidamente a Nicholas dándole un beso, se despidieron partiendo a su destino sin decir palabra alguna.

_-Nicholas eres tremendo… eres muy maduro para cualquier niño de tu edad…_ Decía Andrew viendo como en la oscuridad desaparecían los amantes, Nicholas se disponía a entrar a la casa.

_-Bueno no soy un niño humano… soy un demonio, nunca seré igual a ellos._ Respondió sin inmutarse el pequeño.

_-¿Eso te hace sentir mal?_ Preguntó con curiosidad Andrew, una vez que entraron y se disponían a revisar unos libros de hechizos y recetas.

_-No para nada, me gusta mi vida así, teniendo unos padres que se aman y me aman… juventud eterna no me enfermo soy muy fuerte, inteligente además tengo un gran maestro que me enseñara su interesante profesión, no puedo quejarme… Solo me falta algo que llené por completo mi corazón…_ Decía jactancioso y muy seguro el pequeño pero en la última frase parecía sonreír nostálgico.

_-¿Qué te falta?_ Si es el amor de alguien aun eres muy pequeño para eso Hablaba el mayor con una sonrisa al notar el semblante nostálgico hasta algo romántico de Nicholas.

_-Pronto lo sabrás…_ Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa cambiando radicalmente su actitud anterior el mayor se sorprendió ante ese inesperado cambio pero si era hijo de Ciel podía entender de donde había sacado esos repentinos cambios de humor.

_-Esa mirada no me gusta, es igual a la de tus padres cuando planean algo y no muy bueno…_ Dijo un poco confundido Andrew al ver que Nicholas no quitaba esa sonrisa traviesa. Pasaron un par de horas en una playa de Francia donde habían vivido antes se encontraban dos siluetas en medio de la oscuridad, sentados se abrazaban cariñosamente.

_-Este vino esta delicioso, tiene un sabor dulce…_ Dijo Ciel con una enorme sonrisa y un notorio sonrojo mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa, y su mirada no se despegaba de Sebastian.

_-Sí esta exquisito, pero no sé me estoy sintiendo un poco extraño…_ Hablaba Sebastian que por una extraña razón no dejaba de sonreír al parecer ambos estaban ebrios no era para menos se habían bebido casi toda la botella, y la cabeza les daba vueltas.

_-Yo también me siento extraño… Pero sé que nos hará sentir mejor…_ Decía Ciel con la voz cargada de deseo y su mirada carmesí se encendía en medio de la oscura playa, sentados sobre una frazada. Cuando Sebastian iba a mencionar una palabra, solo sintió como la fuerza de Ciel lo recostó bruscamente quedando sobre él, juntando sus labios con desesperación se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, en el calor de esos fogosos besos la ropa volaba a su alrededor, sintiendo como la arena salpicaba sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.

_-Ahhh…_ Gemía Ciel con fuerza mientras se sentaban los dos demonios, sus cuerpos friccionaban entre sí en un candente abrazo y lascivas caricias, en esa noche donde la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor, y la brisa del mar acariciaba sus acaloradas pieles, Sebastian traviesamente junto sus miembros que estaban despiertos haciendo caer en el placer a ambos por esa deliciosa estimulación, sin pensarlo dos veces el ex conde se volteó quedando en cuatro frente a su amado quien entendió lo que debía hacer, la entrada palpitante de Ciel clamaba por atención.

_-Ciel… Ciel…_ Jadeaba roncamente Sebastian penetrando con fuerza al menor en una sola estocada que hizo estremecer a ambos de placer. Sebastian tomando la botella que tenía a lado roció unas gotas en la espalda desnuda de Ciel, empezando a embestirlo a la vez que saboreaba el vino con su lengua, haciendo delirar de placer a Ciel.

_-Más…Sebas… más…_ Gemía totalmente fuera de si el menor al sentir como el miembro de su amado penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, a la vez como la mano de Sebastian lo masturbaba con rudeza y sus besos recorrían su sudorosa piel. Así pasaron unos minutos en medio de esa playa desierta, sus sonidos placenteros eran calmados por el sonido de las olas.

_-Ahhhh…_ Gritaron ambos cuando después de unos segundos sintieron el delicioso orgasmo estremeciendo sus seres. Separándose se recostaron abrazados sobre esa frazada roja que estaba toda manchada de fluidos.

_-Eso fue rápido, no estarás perdiendo tu encanto_… Dijo Ciel con una sonrisa divertida, mientras recuperaba el aliento aun podía sentir ese placer que le estremecía, se abrazaba con fuerza a Sebastian, los dos se miraron con complicidad.

_-No, eso jamás…_ Exclamaba con una sonrisa el mayor, tomando la botella en la que ya quedaba un poco de vino, dándole de beber a Ciel un sorbo quien bebía gustoso.

_-¿Te gusta? ¿No?_ Preguntaba excitado Sebastian ante la mirada traviesa de Ciel que mordía sus labios.

_-Si mucho…_ Respondió Ciel con una sonrisa traviesa, viendo como su Sebastian bebía el ultimo sorbo, luego la botella la dirigía a sus partes bajas deteniéndose en su miembro que aún estaba cubierto de su esencia por la eyaculación anterior, chorreando sobre él las ultimas gotas, Ciel de inmediato acomodó su cabeza entre las firmes piernas de su amante, que lo miraba con lujuria, comenzando a lamer el vino combinado con su propio sabor y el de Sebastian, hacían un elixir delicioso y excitante, con ansiedad recorría con su lengua la extensión del falo de Sebastian que jadeaba ante este estimulo placentero, pronto Ciel comenzó la deliciosa felación con gran velocidad, sacando y metiendo prodigiosamente en su boca el miembro erecto de su amado, que se retorcía por el placer provocado.

_-Hoy estas muy sensible, amor…_ Decía Ciel por unos segundos cuando se apartó de su labor, el mayor gruñó cuando sintió las manos de Ciel apretar con fuerza su miembro haciéndolo venirse abundantemente, Ciel comenzó a beber todo esa esencia sin desperdiciar ni un poco ni una gota.

_-Eso fue maravilloso, ahora me toca a mí…_ Exclamaba Sebastian unos segundos después, aun sentía su cuerpo estremecido por el placer, viendo como Ciel sentado frente a él, saboreaba sensualmente sus labios su esencia.

_-Ah sí, señor Michaelis… Eso lo veremos…_ Exclamó con erotismo Ciel sentándose en el vientre de Sebastian, quien solo sonreía halándolo del brazo lo recostó sobre él, acercando sus rostros los dos se veían fijamente.

_-Creo que lo amo señor Phantomhive…_ Dijo con amor sin bajar la mirada de su amado que sonrió ante esta declaración.

_-¿Solo cree?… Te amo Sebastian… te amo… te amo…_ Decía con emoción y sinceridad Ciel sin desviar la mirada y sin quitar su hermosa sonrisa, ambos juntaron sus labios en un amoroso beso, que disfrutaban con delicia, separándose unos minutos después.

_-Te amo Ciel, siempre lo haré…_ Exclamaba Sebastian rozando sus labios a los de su amado. Uniéndose nuevamente en un abrazo y un intenso beso muestra del gran amor que se tenían, siguieron amándose al pie de esa playa hasta cuando los rayos de sol aparecieron. Después de un día Andrew con molestia regañaba a los demonios afuera de la casa de ellos, Nicholas no estaba presente en el regaño pues había salido a buscar unas hierbas por los alrededores.

_-Oigan ustedes nos tenían preocupados…_ Se tomaron un día más de lo que nos habían dicho… Hablaba con el ceño fruncido a Ciel y Sebastian que tenían grandes ojeras, y su aspecto no era el mejor.

_-Estamos bien, es solo que nos quedamos dormidos… _Respondió con mala cara Sebastian sosteniendo a Ciel entre sus brazos, quien solo bostezaba y se abrazaba a su amado.

_-¿Tanto tiempo? _Preguntó con curiosidad Andrew era raro que dos demonios hubieran dormido tantas horas.

_-Además Ciel se puso medio enfermo, con náuseas y mareos…_ Respondió Sebastian acariciando el pálido rostro de su pequeño que de verdad parecía enfermo, pero suponían que era por la bebida.

_-¿Nauseas y mareos?_ Preguntó con intriga Andrew, eso le parecía similar a una ocasión similar antes, en ese momento Sebastian recordó esa situación, fue cuando Ciel se embarazó, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor el ultimo orgasmo que tuvieron cuando el amanecer se acercaba fue diferente como la vez anterior pero como estaban en el calor del momento apasionado no le habían dado importancia. Ciel por sus mareos no encontraba lógica a lo que hablaban, pero por el rostro pálido de Sebastian se preocupó un poco.

_-Ahora que lo pienso…_ Dijo seriamente Andrew, Sebastian bajó a Ciel dejándolo parado frente a ellos, Sebastian y Andrew levantaron la camisa de Ciel comenzando a acariciar su vientre, entonces recién Ciel vino a entender todo y un escalofrío recorrió su frágil cuerpo.

_-No me digan que_… Murmuraba un poco asustado Ciel sintiendo como le tocaban el vientre. Los dos demonios mayores se separaron de Ciel, quien viéndolos fijamente esperaba la respuesta.

_-Estas embarazado…_ Exclamaron extrañados los dos demonios, ante esa afirmación Ciel parecía desmayarse, recordaba todo lo de su primer embarazo lo complicado que había sido tanto físico como emocionalmente, palideciendo aún más, cerraba los ojos.

_-Ahhh ¡Que emoción! Cariño, seremos padres otra vez…_ Abrazaba Sebastian a Ciel con alegría levantándolo veía al rostro molesto de Ciel frente a él.

_-Pero… ¿Cómo?... _Murmuraba confundido Ciel, claro que sabía cómo había pasado después de esa noche apasionada podía ser, pero la vez anterior fueron varios factores que jugaron a su favor en esta ocasión no era igual, él no se había enfermado antes ni había mostrado síntomas extraños, todos parecían pensar en alguna respuesta y en unos segundos al parecer todos llegaron a una sola conclusión la extraña botella de vino.

_-¡Nicholas!_ Gritaron los tres demonios cuando se dirigían a buscarlo, el pequeño con molestia aparecía frente a ellos con unas hierbas en las manos.

_-¿Por qué me gritan?_ Refunfuñó molesto Nicholas al oír como lo llamaban.

_-¿Qué preparaste en ese vino? _Preguntó Andrew con curiosidad, Ciel y Sebastian estaban un poco confundidos y no podían creer que su pequeño hubiera sido capaz de eso, tal vez todo era coincidencia del destino.

_-Nada fuera de lo normal… ¿Por qué? _Respondió Nicholas con el ceño fruncido pero sus padres que lo conocían bien vieron una pequeña y extraña sonrisa en él comenzaron a dudar nuevamente.

_-Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita_… Le contestó Sebastian con seriedad quería ver su reacción.

_-¿De verdad? Todo funcionó entonces…_ Gritaba eufórico Nicholas dando saltos de alegría tirando las hierbas se acercó a Ciel agachándose comenzó a acariciarle el vientre, aunque sus padres se alegraban por esa muestra de emoción y amor, tenían que disimularlo pues prácticamente habían caído en el juego de un niño de 7 años.

_-No se enojen…_ murmuró Nicholas al ver la mirada molesta de sus padres. Pasando saliva se levantaba retrocediendo de ellos, nervioso trataba de justificarse. Varios minutos después en la habitación de la pareja estaba Ciel recostado en la cama, ya se había cambiado de ropa y parecía de mejor ánimo, Sebastian a su lado lo abrazaba con cariño.

_-Bueno todo está en orden parece ser que este embarazo no será muy complicado, pero igual te hare el seguimiento necesario._ Explicaba Andrew después de haber revisado a Ciel, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

_-¡Que malos padres!_ Exclamaba Andrew al ver como Nicholas sollozaba con lágrimas en los ojos sentado en un rincón de la habitación.

_-Bueno no podíamos dejarlo sin castigo después de una travesura, unas nalgadas no le harán daño._ Respondió Ciel con seriedad viendo a su hijo llorar aunque le dolía verlo así, sabía que debía disciplinarlo.

_-Sí, pero igual me da pena…_ Dijo Andrew viendo como sollozaba el niño, Ciel miró a Sebastian y con una seña le ordenó traerlo, así lo hizo Sebastian se levantó acercándose a Nicholas se agachó para abrazarlo, el pequeño se abrazó a su padre comenzando a llorar más.

_-Que niño más mimado, deja de llorar…_ Exclamó molesto Ciel al ver como lloraba su hijo en lugar de calmarse, Sebastian llevó a Nicholas a la cama acercándolo a Ciel, quien al verlo que parecía arrepentido lo abrazaba consolándolo.

_-Lo siento…_ Murmuraba Nicholas abrazándose a Ciel,

_-No lo lamentes, tampoco que es algo malo, pero me molesta que jueguen conmigo, y tú lo hiciste… pero tu castigo vendrá, pues tendrás que soportarme embarazado, mi niño…_ Decía Ciel con una sonrisa maliciosa que no entendía el pequeño.

_-Lo que nos espera, lo que nos espera…_ Suspiraba resignado Sebastian abrazándose a su hijo y a Ciel, y al pequeño que comenzaba a crecer también dentro de su amado. Ante ese suspiro Andrew estalló en risas.

_-Tú cállate, que tú también tendrás que aguantarme…_ Exclamaba molesto Ciel haciendo que Andrew se diera cuenta que era verdad, solo salía en silencio de la habitación pensando en lo que le deparaba el futuro, Nicholas se abrazaba al vientre de Ciel, mientras que Sebastian con alegría rozaba los labios de Ciel en un tierno de beso.

_-El bebé dice que no hagan eso frente a mí…_ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Nicholas quien apoyaba suavemente su cabeza al vientre de Ciel.

_-Él no puede hablarte todavía, apenas tiene un día de concebido…_ Respondía con una sonrisa Ciel al ver esa muestra de inocencia de su hijo, Sebastian también sonreía ante ello, unos segundos pasaron cuando parecía que Nicholas iba a hablar con su hermanito, sus padres escucharían atentos esa tierna declaración.

_-Mi amado pequeño, siempre estaremos juntos…_ _¿No sabes cuánto te he esperado?_ Susurraba Nicholas a su hermanito mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y una mirada llena de amor deslumbraba, pero parecía un destellos de amor diferente al que se sentiría por un hermano, esa mirada brillaba en sus hermosos ojos azules, Ciel y Sebastian solo se miraron sorprendidos y algo confundidos, ¿Acaso Nicholas se enamoraría de su hermanito? Descartando ese pensamiento sonrieron ante esa absurda idea, ambos cariñosamente rozaban sus labios regalándose otro tierno beso mientras Nicholas que no era visto por sus padres, sonreía complacido y su mirada brillaba en un rojo carmesí intenso.

**Notas finales:**

_Terminó mi fic y de verdad anhelo que les haya gustado el final si tienen una duda sobre él debo aclararla pues no sé si se entendio, si Nicholas se enamora de su hermano, o ya lo ama desde antes de ser concebido, algo como un amor destinado a la vez incestuoso,,, Incesto... mmmm :3 ¿Algo raro? Si, pero me parecio lindo... jejejeje bueno una vez aclarado el asunto, nuevamente les agradezco y espero que esta humilde historia prevalezca en ustedes, muchas gracias si les gustó este fic me gustaria saberlo en un comentario nos leeremos en el otro fic Ese demonio, mi amante... Muchisimos besos, Sayonara :D :*_


	15. Nicholas & Vincent

_**aqui les traigo el capitulo que prometi me salio largo pero creo que me salió bien, el final medio raro pero este capitulo tiene de todo, romance, suspenso, humor algo de lemon, GRACIAS A LAS PERSONITAS QUE HAN COMENTADO ANTERIORMENTE A ESAS PERSONITAS LES VA DEDICADO ESTE CAPITULO, pues no les he respondido :D espero les agrade me gustó escribirlo gracias por seguir mis fics, :* ahora si a leer, disculparan cualquier errorcito :D**_

Unas pequeñas risitas se escuchaban en el jardín.

_-Nicholas... Vincent... Definitivamente nunca los encontrare..._ Decía Sebastian mirando a su alrededor, fingiendo buscar detrás de un gran árbol.

_-¿a quién no encontraras querido Sebastian?_ Hablaba Ciel saliendo al jardín viendo a Sebastian que caminaba por el jardín

_-Si buscas a dos niños, creo que vi unos detrás de ese arbusto. _Dijo Ciel señalando un arbusto de color muy verde unos bufidos se escucharon.

_-Oh padre eso no es justo, siempre arruinas el juego._ Se veía a un Nicholas de unos 12 años con el ceño fruncido saliendo detrás del arbusto.

_-Deberían esconderse mejor entonces._ Aclaró en tono desafiante Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su primogénito que tenía mala cara.

_-No comiencen a pelear... _Dijo Sebastian tomando entre sus brazos a un pequeño de unos 5 años de cabello negro y mirada carmesí que sonreía alegremente abrazándose a él.

_-deberían llevarse mejor como Vincent y yo... ¿Verdad pequeño?_ Dijo Sebastian viendo al pequeño que se parecía mucho a él, los dos se sonreían entre sí, mientras frente a ellos dos jovencitos de iguales características y mismo tamaño se miraban fijamente.

_-Cállate Sebastian…_ Murmuró Ciel molesto a su amado.

_-Ya es hora de cenar. Hoy Ciel preparó la comida._ Dijo amablemente Sebastian interponiéndose entre Ciel y Nicholas

_-Papá pero mami no sabe cocinar muy bien todavía._ Hablo con inocencia el más pequeño viendo el rostro de Sebastian que lo cargaba, Ciel al escuchar eso frunció el ceño. A pesar de ser demonios una vez al día comían alimentos como los humanos hasta que sus hijos consumieran algún alma un tiempo después.

_-No digas eso querido, Ciel está aprendiendo y hace su mejor esfuerzo_. Decía Sebastian algo nervioso pues notaba la molestia evidente de Ciel, a pesar de no haber cocinado jamás en su vida ahora lo hacía para sus hijos y tenía ya meses de haber empezado pero aun la comida no estaba tan apetecible como la que preparaba Sebastian.

_-A veces con esforzarse no basta. _Murmuró malhumorado Nicholas viendo a Ciel nuevamente.

_-Cállense los tres, si quieren comer háganlo, no me interesa._ Les habló muy molesto Ciel disponiéndose a entrar en la casa dejando a Sebastian y a sus dos hijos atrás, pero una mano detuvo el paso de Ciel.

_-Vincent ve con tu hermano… _Ordenaba con una sonrisa amable Sebastian quien se disponía a dejar en el suelo a Vincent.

_-Vas a darle un beso a mami… para que no esté molesto…_ Decía con una pequeña sonrisa Vincent mirando a Sebastian, Ciel al escuchar eso se sonrojó.

_-Lo siento… prometo comerme todo…_ Se disculpaba tiernamente Vincent corriendo a abrazarse a Ciel, este lo tomó entre sus abrazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla aceptando su disculpa.

_-pequeño adulador… Corre que voy a hacerte cosquillas._ Le dijo Nicholas con intención de dejar a sus padres solos como le había dicho Sebastian, los dos niños entraban corriendo a la casa.

_-Ciel no te enojes, los niños suelen ser muy imprudentes a veces._ Susurraba dulcemente Sebastian agachándose un poco y ver el ceño fruncido de Ciel.

_-Ya no importa…_ Dijo Ciel con resentimiento sin borran el ceño fruncido.

_-Amo tu ceño fruncido… pero amo más tu sonrisa… ¿Qué hare para que se borre ese ceño fruncido?_ Advertía con una sonrisa Sebastian acariciando el entrecejo de Ciel.

_-No soy uno de tus hijos, no juegues conmigo._ Advirtió Ciel con fingida seriedad pero le gustaba jugar con Sebastian de esa manera.

_-Tan gruñón como siempre._ Decía Sebastian besando el entrecejo molesto de Ciel.

_-Ya bésame si vas a hacerlo,_ Exclamaba el ex conde con una pequeña sonrisa, enredando sus brazos al cuello de Sebastian, mirándose enamorados unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, sin percatarse que desde una ventana de la casa dos pequeños los miraban.

_-Ellos siempre terminan con eso…_ Dijo Vincent viendo como sus padres se regalaban un dulce beso.

_-eso hacen las personas que se aman…_ Aclaraba con un sonrojo Nicholas viendo a su hermanito.

-_Entonces tú y yo podemos hacerlo. _Dijo inocentemente Vincent dirigiendo su carmesí mirada a su hermano.

_-Ah… algún día…_ Respondía Nicholas entrelazando su mano a la de su pequeño hermano, este sonrió al sentir ese contacto.

_-¿es porque todavía soy pequeño?_ Acertó a decir el más pequeño algo desilusionado mirando a sus padres que parecían hablar cariñosamente.

_-Si supongo…_ Le contestó con amabilidad Nicholas acariciando el cabello negro de su hermano.

-_Ya quiero ser grande para besarte._ Exclamaba con ilusión el pequeño dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, que ruborizó aún más a Nicholas.

_-Puedes hacerlo ahora, pero en la mejilla._ Sugirió alegremente Nicholas disponiendo su mejilla para que la besara su hermano, y así lo hizo un pequeño y cálido beso infantil reposaba sobre la sonrojada mejilla de Nicholas.

_-¿Tú me amas Nicholas?_ Preguntaba Vincent enredando sus pequeños brazos a su hermano ambos sonrojados se miraron fijamente con cariño.

_-Claro que si… mucho…_ Respondió sinceramente Nicholas depositando un beso en la frente de Vincent.

_-Yo te amo más…_ Dijo emocionado Vincent abrazándose con fuerza a su hermano, cuando los dos niños notaron que sus padres caminaban para entrar a la casa se separaron y se disponían a ir a su encuentro.

_-Muy bien, Nicholas ve a asearte y cambiarte… Yo me encargo de Vincent… _Decía Sebastian con una sonrisa cargando a Vincent, Nicholas a veces se sentía un poco celoso de lo apegado que era su padre con Vincent, él pensaba que tal vez era porque eran muy parecidos hasta por su carácter calmado y descomplicado, sacudiendo desechaba cualquier tipo de celos, Ciel que miraba atento a Nicholas no entendía que le pasaba.

_-¿estas sonrojado? No me digas que estabas espiándonos…_ Decía con burla Ciel al notar el sonrojo de Nicholas.

_-No… Voy a bañarme…_ Respondió Nicholas lanzándole una mirada molesta a su padre.

_-Nicholas… no peleemos por favor…_ Dijo Ciel acercándose a su hijo, a pesar que los dos eran tan parecidos su relación era a veces algo tensa.

_-Claro, no me provoques… _Hablaba Nicholas con el ceño fruncido.

_-Yo no te provoco_… Exclamó molesto Ciel ante esa insinuación, los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente quedándose en silencio.

_-hijo mío… tal vez somos tan parecidos que por eso no nos soportamos a veces…_ Ciel le susurraba dulcemente a Nicholas mientras lo abrazaba, no podía negar que amaba a su hijo aunque a veces era insoportable. Nicholas que también lo amaba a pesar de sus constantes desacuerdos lo abrazó también.

_-Parecemos gemelos, hasta por la estatura…_ Murmuró con una sonrisa burlona chocando su frente a la frente de su padre, que eran del mismo tamaño.

_-No me molestes…_ Dijo Ciel desviando la mirada pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Te quiero padre… _Susurraba Nicholas con sinceridad a Ciel quien se enterneció al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras.

_-Y yo a ti… ve a bañarte… _Dijo Ciel con alegría y esa enorme sonrisa, depositando un beso en Nicholas.

_-Si…_ Respondió con una enorme sonrisa Nicholas yéndose por el pasillo, Ciel alegremente se dirigía a la cocina.

Nicholas tomaba su baño pensaba en Vincent escuchaba su risa en el otro baño donde estaba con Sebastian no podía negarse a sí mismo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermano que no sabía hasta cuándo podría resistirlo quería que creciera rápido para estar juntos, y ser correspondido por su pequeño hermano, no quería aprovecharse de su inocencia. La familia se cambiaba de casa constantemente para no levantar sospechas, rápidamente pasaron cinco años se notaba un hermoso jovencito de 18 años aunque aparentaba de menos edad, por su propia cuenta decidió no crecer más, aun tenia apariencia infantil al igual que Ciel, junto a él lo acompañaba un niño de 11 años los dos caminaban tomados de la mano delante de sus padres en el camino de un solitario bosque.

_-Cuanto han crecido…_ Decía algo melancólico Ciel al ver a sus dos hijos ya crecidos.

_-Me siento viejo._ Sebastian le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para animar a Ciel, quien solo lo miró mal, ambos caminaban viendo esas pequeñas figuras delante de ellos, pensaban en los años juntos que seguramente fueron los más felices de sus existencias, entrelazaron sus manos y como sabiendo lo que pensaban se sonrieron entre sí, después de todo esos dos niños eran la evidencia palpable de su profundo amor.

_-Deberíamos pensar en tener otro… Tal vez una niña…_ Dijo de forma inesperada y seria Sebastian, Ciel se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso, sus embarazos eran complicados física y emocionalmente pensar en esa posibilidad le estremecía un poco aunque no era una idea que descartaba del todo.

_-Claro si la tienes tu… con gusto la hacemos hoy mismo…_ Respondió Ciel con sarcasmo mirando fijamente a Sebastian.

_-Eso es una insinuación… _Le dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa coqueta, poniéndose detrás de él y abrazarlo por la cintura mientras seguían caminando.

_-Cállate… no quise decir eso…_ Dijo nervioso Ciel sintiendo como rozaba en su nuca el cálido aliento de Sebastian.

_-Lo sé cariño…_ Susurró Sebastian al oído con una sonrisa divertida al ver esa reacción de Ciel, dándole media vuelta se quedaron viendo, aun a pesar de los años seguían teniendo una intensa y firme relación, unieron sus labios en un profundo beso, los dos pequeños delante de ellos miraron de reojo viendo como sus padres ya estaban manifestando su amor.

_-Ya se están besando…_ Dijo algo resignado Vincent viendo a su hermano.

_-Sí_, Respondió Nicholas con un suspiro.

_-Ellos se aman mucho, ¿verdad?_ Hablaba Vincent con curiosidad, Nicholas le miró tiernamente y asintió con su cabeza.

_-Oye hermano, ¿Cuándo tendrás un esposo? Ya eres grande…_ Habló el más pequeño a su hermano aunque no aparentaba ser un adulto pronto lo seria, pues Sebastian lo preparaba para que pronto formara contratos y otras cosas de demonios.

_-¿esposo? Solo estoy esperando que crezca un poco más._ Respondió Nicholas apretando con más fuerza la mano de su hermano sin dejar de verlo dulcemente.

_-¿lo conozco? Yo debo conocerlo para darle mi aprobación._ Decía con fingida inocencia el más pequeño, él sabía muy bien los sentimientos de su hermano para con él, y él le correspondía, aunque solo lo afirmaban a diario de forma sutil para que sus padres no sospecharan.

_-Claro que lo conoces…_ Aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa Nicholas.

_-¿Quién? ¿Andrew?_ Preguntaba Vincent con sonrisa traviesa.

_-Bueno yo no quiero que te cases nunca para que no te vayas de mi lado. _Decía con un sonrojo Vincent apegándose al brazo de su hermano.

_-Siempre estaremos juntos. _Confesaba con sinceridad Nicholas.

_-Entonces nunca te casaras… _Afirmaba con una sonrisa Vincent mirando a su hermano.

_-Quien sabe… tal vez encuentre a alguien por ahí… _Respondió Nicholas mirándolo sospechoso, como insinuando a otra persona lo que molesto en gran manera a Vincent, él no podía imaginarse a su Nicholas con alguien más.

_-Tú eres mío…_ Le gritó Vincent muy celoso, Nicholas se echó a reír al escuchar su reclamo celoso. Sebastian y Ciel se acercaban de prisa a ellos pensando que algo les había pasado, pero encontraron al más pequeño golpeando a Nicholas y este muerto de risa.

_-¿Qué sucede niños?_ Dijeron sus padres a la vez al ver la escena un poco graciosa.

_-Es que Nicholas dice que se casara un día y yo no quiero…_ Decía resentido Vincent lanzándose a los brazos de Sebastian quien lo alzó y veía unas lagrimitas en el rostro de su pequeño.

_-¡Que dulce!_ Exclamaba Sebastian totalmente embelesado viendo el puchero de su pequeño y como sollozaba. Nicholas avergonzado no sabía que decir, se le había acabado la risa, no pensó que Vincent tomaría tan en serio su pequeña broma.

_-No estarás enamorado de alguien…_ Murmuraba con curiosidad Ciel viendo a su hijo mayor.

_-No, padre claro que no…_ Respondía muy sonrojado Nicholas no quería que su padre descubriera su sentir, así que disimuladamente se acercó a Sebastian y a su hermano, cambiando de tema decidieron seguir su camino. Después de varias semanas en una madrugada Vincent se colaba en la habitación de Nicholas, ellos acostumbraban a encontrarse y ver la noche juntos así como lo hacían sus padres.

_-Ellos están afuera viendo la luna… _Decía Vincent parándose junto a su hermano que veía a través de una ventana a sus padres que afuera en el jardín se sentaban a contemplar la noche.

_-Si siempre hacen eso,_ Respondió Nicholas sonriéndole a su hermano, los dos niños vieron como sus padres que pensaban no eran vistos se besaban apasionadamente, Vincent los veía y sentía curiosidad de imitar lo que siempre hacían sus padres con su amado hermano mayor quien se dio media vuelta y se iba a su cama, ya que no le gustaba ver a sus padres en situaciones más intensas.

_-Nicholas…_ Susurró Vincent recostándose suavemente sobre el cuerpo de su hermano que ya se había acostado en la cama.

_-¿Qué haces?_ Preguntaba Nicholas un poco sorprendido sintiendo a su hermano sonrojado sobre él, siempre acostumbraban a acostarse uno al lado del otro, nunca de forma así provocadora. El mayor no podía negarse a esa extraña pero hermosa sensación sentía el aliento de su hermano sobre el suyo, ambos sonrojados no sabían que decir, sus miradas algo tímidas se chocaban entre sí en esa oscuridad, Vincent enredo sus bracitos al cuello de Nicholas quien se aferró a su cintura, sintiendo estremecer sus cuerpos, era la primera vez que tenían un contacto así, tan íntimo y amoroso. La distancia entre sus labios se acortaba cuantas veces Nicholas se había resistido a besarlo, ahora había llegado el momento, sus labios se unieron en un dulce roce que provocó una hermosa sensación cálida en ambos, entre roce y roce llegaron a un ansiado pero tímido beso, sus labios apegados se movían en un sutil movimiento uno con el otro, sus ojos que permanecían cerrados y su respiración agitada se escuchaba entre ellos, sellando ese primer beso abrían sus ojos lentamente separándose.

-_Sabes muy dulce…_ Dijo Vincent con una pequeña sonrisa rozando los labios de su hermano.

_-Y tú también… Te amo…_ Respondió emocionado Nicholas mirando fijamente a su hermanito, regalándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

_-También te amo hermano…_ Aclaraba Vincent y sus labios se juntaron en un profundo beso, a partir de esa noche la relación de los dos hermanos era más profunda buscaban los momentos precisos para compartir besos y tiernas caricias, trataban de ocultar su relación pero era un amor tan intenso que no podían disimularlo con facilidad.

_-¿No crees que los dos actúan un poco extraño últimamente?_ Se cuestionaba Ciel mientras hablaba con Sebastian, y a lo lejos veían a sus hijos abrazados tiernamente uno junto al otro mientras leían un libro bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

_-Los dos están creciendo… No te preocupes…_ Respondía Sebastian sin dar mayor importancia, Ciel notaba algo extraño en la mirada de ambos y la forma en que siempre andaban juntos no era muy normal de hermanos parecían novios o algo asi pensaba Ciel.

_-Siempre andan juntos…_ Refutaba Ciel tratando de que Sebastian viera lo que él veía, de alguna forma era como una versión juvenil de ambos y no le agradaba la idea.

_-Son muy apegados, es todo… ¿no pensaras que pasa algo entre ellos?_ Decía algo dudoso Sebastian aunque él sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos no le veía mayor problema, pero lo disimulaba con Ciel para no alterarlo más.

_-No lo sé… _Dijo Ciel tratando de evitar cualquier mal pensamiento en sus hijos ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y vieron como los dos pequeños se habían quedado dormido uno con el otro.

_-Deberíamos enviar a Nicholas con Andrew un tiempo…_ Hablaba Ciel con seriedad.

_-¿No hablas en serio? _Cuestionaba Sebastian ante esas inesperadas palabras de su amado.

_-No lo digo por lo de hace un momento, creo que a Nicholas le hará bien aprender cosas nuevas, no ha puesto en práctica lo que le ha enseñado Andrew, es hora de que madure un poco y todo el tiempo con nosotros no lo hará._ Le convencía Ciel a Sebastian aunque dijera que no era por sus sospechas si lo eran, Sebastian se entristeció en pensar en separarse de Nicholas nunca se habían separado.

_-Sé Sebastian es triste que se vaya, pero solo serán unas semanas_. Le aclaraba Ciel abrazándose a Sebastian, y así fue Nicholas con molestia y enojo se fue a pasar unas semanas con Andrew en el infierno, en una de esas noches mientras estaba en su cama.

_-¿Qué haces?_ Se escuchaba la voz de Vincent acercándose a la cama de su hermano que emitía unos gemidos y jadeos debajo de su sabana se veía un leve movimiento.

_-Nada, no me veas…_ Respondía con dificultad Nicholas con la respiración agitada pero el movimiento bajo su sabana no se detenía, parecía incrementar al tener cerca a Vincent.

_-Nhhh… Vincent…_ Gemía Nicholas al sentir como su hermanito le quitaba la sabana de encima dejando al descubierto al mayor con sus pantalones y ropa interior bajo la rodilla y su mano enrollaba su húmedo y erecto miembro en un errático y sensual movimiento.

_-¿Puedo ayudarte?_ Pedía el más pequeño al ver la satisfacción de su hermano que gemía con fuerza y seguía en su tarea de auto complacerse.

_-Claro que no…_ Dijo Nicholas sonrojado, y su respiración agitada con los labios semiabiertos jadeaba, cuando sintió como los labios de Vincent se juntaron a los suyos en un apasionado beso donde sus lenguas jugaban entre sí con delicia saboreando el interior de sus bocas, Nicholas sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

_-No hagas eso…_ Dijo Nicholas cuando la mano de Vincent se juntaba a la suya, tocando su miembro que cálido y húmedo estaba a punto de estallar en placer, siguieron en su beso.

_-Se siente bien…_ Jadeaba excitado Vincent teniendo entre su mano el miembro de su hermano, este trataba de contener el placer pero era imposible, vio cómo su hermano menor se bajaba su pantalón y ropa interior con prisa, dejando ver también su erección.

_-Ahhh… es cierto se siente bien… _Jadeaba satisfecho Vincent recostándose a un lado de Nicholas, ambos se recostaban viéndose de frente unieron sus labios en otro sensual y profundo beso, mientras que sus miembros se juntaban uno al otro en una deliciosa y cálida fricción con sus manos se masturbaban entre sí, los jadeos de ambos se escuchaban en la oscura habitación.

_-Vincent… ahhh…_ Gemía Nicholas lleno de placer al sentir como de su ser salía una esencia blanquecina sobre el miembro de su hermano, se retorcía de placer pero Vincent seguía en su rápido movimiento también quería sentirse como su hermano.

_-Ahhh… Nicholas me siento raro… _Decía Vincent con dificultad al sentir la boca de Nicholas sobre su húmedo miembro el cual lamió con perversión en toda la extensión, provocando un espasmo de placer al más pequeño, de inmediato comenzó su rápido felación sintiendo como su hermanito tiritaba de placer y gemía alto, con su mano él también se masturbaba con prisa, pasaron así unos segundos más cuando se escuchó el gemido sonoro del pequeño al venirse con fuerza en la boca de su hermano, que nuevamente eyaculo en su propia mano, en medio de su éxtasis veía el rostro de placer de su hermano, cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

_-Era un sueño…_ Murmuró Nicholas al abrir confundido sus ojos y ver el rostro sorprendido de Andrew cerca de él.

_-Un sueño muy húmedo…_ Dijo algo avergonzado Andrew al notar como sobresalía la erección de Nicholas en sus pantalones que parecían levemente humedecidos.

_-¡Qué vergüenza! Iré al baño…_ Exclamaba avergonzado y acalorado Nicholas levantándose de la cama.

_-Oh Nicholas… Es cierto lo que Ciel sospecha de ustedes. _Susurraba Andrew pues se había acercado a la habitación de Nicholas al escucharlo llamar a Vincent entre jadeos. Unos días después, Andrew le había comentado esta situación a Ciel y Sebastian, Nicholas aún estaba en casa de Andrew pero ambos hermanos estaban en un evidente caso de depresión y tristeza por su separación.

_-Vincent, ¿Estas muy triste? ¿Qué te parece si vamos de viaje unos días?_ Decía Sebastian tratando de animar al pequeño.

_-No quiero, solo quiero ver a Nicholas._ Respondió con lágrimas en los ojos el pequeño abrazándose a su padre.

_-Tú amas mucho a Nicholas ¿Verdad? _Dijo Ciel con algo de duda al ver esas lágrimas de su hijo.

_-Claro que si es mi hermano._ Le contesto con mala cara Vincent, alejándose de los dos con molestia.

_-no te enojes…_ Le decía Sebastian a su pequeño viendo cómo se alejaba molesto.

_-A veces ese niño se le sale lo Phantomhive…_ Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa Sebastian, pero Ciel se quedó callado pensando. En esa noche Vincent que pasaba por la habitación de sus padres los escuchó discutir así que se quedó escuchando tras la puerta.

_-Ciel… creo que todavía conservas esos estúpidos prejuicios tuyos._ Le hablaba enojado Sebastian a Ciel, Vincent se quedó sorprendido al escuchar a su padre hablar así generalmente el casi no se enojaba.

_-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Está bien que ellos estén enamorados? _Le decía Ciel con molestia viendo fijamente a su amado.

_-Solo pienso que a veces no se puede decidir a quién amar, tu y yo éramos de diferentes naturalezas y eso no impidió el amarnos._ Aclaraba Sebastian tratando de calmarse, no quería que Vincent los escuchara, pero no sabía que el pequeño ya lo hacía.

_-Eso es diferente, tú y yo no compartimos lazos de sangre, ni parentesco alguno. Además fue cuando compartimos la misma naturaleza que decidimos enfrentar nuestro sentir._ Respondió Ciel con el ceño fruncido, Vincent que escuchaba sabía que hablaban de ellos al parecer ya los habían descubierto y no lo dudaba pues sus cambios de ánimo eran evidentes con la ausencia de su hermano.

_-Lo sé…_ Dijo Sebastian acercándose a Ciel y tomar entre sus manos el afligido rostro de Ciel.

_-Ellos no pueden estar juntos… Es enfermo…_ Murmuraba Ciel abrazándose a Sebastian, el pequeño solo se llenaba de enojo al escuchar esa dura sentencia de su padre.

_-Somos demonios… no es eso muy importante_. Le decía Sebastian con tranquilidad pero al escuchar eso Ciel le empujó con molestia.

_-Cállate, siempre me llevas la contra… Vincent es muy pequeño todavía por lo pronto no quiero verlos juntos, Nicholas se quedara otras semanas más con Andrew._ Sentenció enojado Ciel al escuchar eso Vincent se levantó y lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

_-Contigo no se puede hablar…_ Le recriminó Sebastian saliendo enojado de la habitación dejando solo a Ciel. En la mañana siguiente Ciel y Sebastian entraban con desespero a la casa de Andrew.

_-Andrew ¿Vincent está aquí?_ Preguntaba angustiado Sebastian junto con Ciel.

_-No…_ Respondió preocupado Andrew, Nicholas palideció al escuchar aquello y ver a sus padres desesperados.

_-¿Qué pasa con Vincent? _Exclamaba con lágrimas Nicholas acercándose a sus padres.

_-Se ha ido, llevamos horas buscándolo, nuestra última opción era aquí,_ Respondía afligido Sebastian, abrazándose a Nicholas.

_-sabes que es peligroso que el deambule por el infierno. Tenía prohibido venir aquí solo._ Habló Ciel con lágrimas en sus azulinos ojos, para un niño demonio era peligroso llegar solo al infierno era casi segura su muerte, pensar en ello lo hacía llorar aún más.

_-¿Y si alguien lo secuestro?_ Preguntó Andrew para tratar de calmarlos a todos.

_-El huyó por su cuenta, seguramente nos escuchó hablar. _Respondió Sebastian pues no había rastro de un secuestro y pensaba que la noche anterior habían discutido sobre su relación es probable que el haya escapado para buscar a su hermano.

_-vamos a recorrer el infierno, esperemos que nada le haya pasado. Acertó a decir Andrew para emprender la búsqueda de Vincent._ Ciel, Sebastian y Andrew fueron a dejar a Nicholas a la superficie era más seguro que el buscara allí, mientras los otros buscarían en el infierno, Nicholas después de buscarlo por horas recordó un refugio de una antigua casa donde vivían que solo los dos conocían algo le decía que podía estar llegó a una vieja capilla en medio de un tenebroso bosque, cuando vio una pequeña silueta sentada.

_-Vincent… ¿Estas bien?_ Preguntó Nicholas abrazándose emocionado a su hermanito, se sentía aliviado de haberlo encontrado a salvo ambos lloraban de alegría.

_-Nicholas… me perdí en el infierno y salí de prisa que no supe regresar a casa y me quede aquí. _Dijo Vincent en medio de su emotivo llanto donde los dos se aferraban en su fuerte abrazo.

_-Tonto… no sabes cómo me asustaste…_ Hablaba Nicholas entre besos que daba al dulce y lloroso rostro de su hermano menor.

_-Lo siento, es que escuché a nuestros padres discutir sobre nosotros, creo que saben lo que tenemos._ Decía Vincent mirando fijamente a su hermano.

_-Era eso…_ Chasqueó su lengua Nicholas pero no se separaba de su hermano que dejaba de llorar.

_-Solo quería verte… solo quería verte… _Susurraba Vincent abrazándose a su hermano percibiendo ese aroma que amaba.

_-Niño tonto…_ Dijo Nicholas rozando sus labios a los de su hermanito.

_-Odio a Ciel… él es quien no quiere que estemos juntos más…_ Exclamaba con enojo el pequeño viendo a su hermano.

_-no digas eso, si lo odias a él sería como me odiaras a mí también ¿Cierto?_ Dijo dulcemente Nicholas, Vincent lo miró y era cierto eran iguales hasta sus miradas, no podría odiarlo.

_-Es verdad, los dos se parecen tanto_, Murmuró resignado el menor.

_-Yo sé que Sebastian nos apoyara él es más flexible, y lo convencerá… Conozco a nuestros padres. _Decía con ánimo Nicholas al ver el rostro de su hermano muy parecido a su padre.

_-¿Tú crees? Entonces ¿podremos estar juntos?_ Se cuestionaba algo esperanzado el pequeño.

_-Solo esperemos a que crezcas un poco para que tomes tu decisión. _Acertó a decir sabiamente Nicholas, aunque sus deseos eran intensos por amor a su pequeño hermano, esperaría a que el fuera un poquito mayor.

_-Esperare todo el tiempo necesario Nicholas. _Confirmaba Vincent rozando su nariz a la de su hermano en una escena cariñosa y romántica, mientras sus manos se acariciaban entre sí.

_-Ese es mi niño… _Dijo Nicholas mientras sus labios rompían la distancia, uniéndose en un beso lleno de amor, conversaron un rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

_-¿Niños?_ Se escuchaba la voz de Sebastian irrumpir donde estaban Nicholas y Vincent, que dormían abrazados juntos en el frio suelo de esa abandonada capilla.

_-¡Que alivio que estén bien!_ Dijeron todos los mayores al ver como ellos se levantaban de su sueño, Ciel y Sebastian corrieron a abrazarlos.

_-Pensé que los perdería a ambos…_ Decía Ciel entre lágrimas al abrazarse a sus hijos, ellos se aferraron a sus padres con fuerza.

_-Perdón por escaparme… No lo volveré a hacer_… Gimoteaba arrepentido el menor de todos al ver el rostro aliviado de sus padres.

_-Debería golpearte…_ Exclamó con resentimiento y molestia Ciel, viendo fijamente el rostro de Vincent este desvió la mirada.

_-¿No hicieron nada indebido?_ Preguntó Sebastian con duda al recordar cómo estaban abrazados cuando entraron.

_-No papá… no lo hicimos…_ Respondió avergonzado y nervioso Nicholas, los dos agacharon la cabeza. Sebastian y Ciel se miraron entre sí, y asintieron.

_-Ya no me revises… es vergonzoso…_ Exclamaba muy sonrojado Vincent al ver cómo había Ciel bajado su pantalón y ropa interior para revisarlo si no había alguna evidencia de intimidad, de espalda Sebastian revisaba a su hijo mayor, varios segundos después con un suspiro de alivio los dos padres arreglaban las ropas a sus hijos.

_-Creo que ustedes tienen que hablar. Me retiro…_ Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa al ver los rostros de Ciel y Sebastian mientras se disponía a salir de la capilla.

_-Gracias Andrew por tu ayuda._ Decía Ciel despidiéndose de Andrew que fue quien les ayudó a encontrarlos ya que había colocado un líquido especial en Nicholas y siguiendo su aroma los hallaron.

_-No es nada… Hasta luego._ Se despedía Andrew alejándose de allí. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio y la tarde ya estaba cayendo.

_-Habla tu Sebastian…_ Dijo Ciel rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

_-Bueno queremos saber ¿Qué sienten entre ustedes?_ Decía Sebastian con seriedad viendo a sus dos pequeños parados frente a ellos.

_-Amor… _Dijeron los dos pequeños tomándose de las manos y viéndose uno al otro. Sus padres arquearon una ceja al ver esos rostros enamorados.

_-Nos amamos así como ustedes se aman…_ Confesaba Nicholas con sinceridad el más pequeño se sonrojaba y asentía con su cabeza confirmando lo que decía su hermano.

_-¿Yo pongo esa cara Sebastian?_ Dijo Ciel con algo de incomodidad al notar el rostro amoroso de Nicholas que le dedicaba a su hermano, de verdad estaba enamorado.

_-Sí, la misma…_ Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Sebastian al recordar en el dulce rostro de Nicholas el rostro enamorado de Ciel, Sebastian señaló a Vincent y miró a Ciel, quien asintió pues también ese pequeño rostro parecido al demonio tenían el mismo semblante amoroso.

_-Supongo que no tenemos más opción, si su amor es verdadero deberán esperar un tiempo, así como lo hicimos nosotros. _Dijo Ciel tomando la mano de Sebastian, con resignación viendo a sus dos hijos, le resultaba difícil todavía que los dos pequeños seres que se formaron en su vientre pudieran tener una relación de ese tipo.

_-Si sabemos la historia…_ Dijeron los dos más jóvenes animados al escuchar la aprobación de sus padres, se abrazaron y estaban a punto de besarse de la emoción.

_-Ey ey ey… nada de besos…_ Vincent es pequeño para eso… Dijo Ciel algo escandalizado separando a sus hijos, Sebastian sonreía al ver el rostro de Ciel.

_-Esa es la única condición para que en un futuro ustedes elijan estar juntos, actuaran como hermanos hasta que llegué ese tiempo. _Acertó a decir Sebastian con seriedad.

_-Lo prometemos…_ dijeron los dos más jóvenes viendo a sus padres fijamente, pero Vincent tenía una mirada un poco traviesa.

_-Esa mirada tuya… no me convence, sé que Nicholas como yo es un poco ingenuo, tu heredaste la malicia de Sebastian_. Decía Ciel acercándose a Vincent este le sonrió como lo hacía Sebastian, era la versión pequeña de su amado demonio.

_- Ciel cariño…Yo soy el ser más inocente del mundo…_ Alegaba con fingido resentimiento Sebastian, todos lo miraban con cara sospechosa nadie le creía esa mentira. Todos sonrieron animadamente y se disponían a salir de esa capilla para regresar a casa.

_-Prefiero verlos juntos que perderlos a ambos._ Decía Ciel caminando junto a Sebastian delante de ellos veían a sus hijos caminar tomados de la mano, parecían conversar alegremente.

_-Creo que es lo mejor,_ Confirmó con una sonrisa Sebastian tomando la mano de Ciel.

_-Pero por las dudas, tú los vigilas por el día…_ Decía Ciel con mirada de complicidad a Sebastian.

_-tu por las noches._ Advertía con complicidad Sebastian. Caminaron un poco más por ese bosque tenebroso estaban cerca de casa.

-Ellos son nuestros reflejos no podemos culparlos de que se amen. Habló Sebastian al ver como se miraban con devoción los dos pequeños seres que había procreado con Ciel quien sonrió y se apegaba tiernamente a su amado.

_-Te amé incluso antes de que nacieras Vincent…_ Susurraba tiernamente Nicholas viendo a su hermano que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

_-Siempre estaremos juntos…_ Exclamaba emocionado Vincent abrazándose a Nicholas, se dieron un beso en la mejilla, sus padres los veían no les parecía nada de malo a un beso y abrazo inocente, pero ellos comenzaron a rozar sus labios.

_-¿Qué dijimos de los besos?_ Exclamaban algo alterados Ciel y Sebastian interrumpiendo ese beso, los dos más jóvenes avergonzados escuchaban los regaños de sus padres que hablaban sin parar hasta que llegaron a su casa, los cuatro entraron en ella y se dispusieron a preparar la cena cada cual con su respectiva pareja se miraban entre si no podían evitar el sentirse felices.

_**muchisimas gracias por leer este fic, al cual ya definitivamente terminó, espero les sea de agrado como fue un gusto escribirlo, bueno les agradeceria sus comentarios si les gustó o no, es una pequeña remuneracion para mi... muchas gracias y besos :* atte. Sebby :***_


End file.
